


Emma's New Family

by themetgayla



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Brother!Henry, Descriptions of child abuse, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Little!Emma - Freeform, Mother-Daughter Relationship, mommy!regina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 43,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themetgayla/pseuds/themetgayla
Summary: When Emma's involved in some sort of magical car accident, not only does she only remember her memories of up to six-years-old, she also has the body of a six-year-old. With Regina looking after the girl until her memories return, both face new challenges in their lives.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New fic, yay! This is Little!Emma & Mommy!Regina fic; I've always wanted to write one and I decided to have a go.
> 
> For those of you who read 'Dancing In Circles', I plan on updating it soon, and I am not abandoning it for this fic or anything. I will update both.
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoy this; I think you will. Please let me know how I've done on this first chapter. Enjoy! :)

"Where is she? Snow, where's Emma?!" Regina cried out, rushing round the corner, a literal walking mess. Her hair was dishevelled, she was in flats, sneakers even, and her usual slacks and blouse had been replaced with yoga pants and a loose t-shirt. She wore one of Emma's baggy jumpers over the top, and she had mascara streaks running down her face. Right now however, Regina couldn't care less about her appearance. All she cared about was Emma Swan.

"She's in the operating room at the moment. You can't see her yet." Snow tried to speak soothingly, but her voice was overcome with tears of her own, and she looked no better than the Mayor.

"I have to see her, Snow." Regina's demand fell flat on her tongue, tears streaming down her face.

"Regina, you can't. I want to see her too, you know." The pixie-haired brunette cast her eyes into her lap, playing nervously with her wedding ring, twisting and turning it around on her finger.

"Will she be okay? Snow, tell me she will," the brunette pleaded, her shoulders sagging as she walked slowly to the seat next to her former enemy. Regina sank into the hard, plastic chair, and rested her head in her hands, trying to control the sobs.

"Oh Regina, I don't know. You know Emma though, she will fight this. She will survive," Snow said firmly, saying this not only for Regina's benefit, but for her own. She desperately tried not to doubt her own words; she had to have faith. She was the famous Snow White - always happy and positive. She had to stay that way, for herself and for everyone else.

"But what if she's not okay?" The Mayor whispered, lifting her head and gazing at Snow. The younger woman's heart broke; she didn't think she'd ever seen Regina so distraught (while they'd lived in Storybrooke, that is). Despite the rocky past the cold-faced Mayor and the chirpy schoolteacher had, Snow didn't want to see Regina hurting like this.

"Regina, she'll be okay," the woman assured, gingerly draping an arm around Regina's shoulders. Much to the surprise of both of them, the brunette allowed the contact, and even leaned into it. Uncaring, she rested her head on Snow's shoulder as she felt her eyelids droop shut from her excessive crying and panic. She was emotionally drained, and if she couldn't see Emma, then all she wanted to do was sleep.

Snow sensed this, and she just pulled the older woman closer, silently letting her know that it was okay. "Just go to sleep Regina, we'll wake you as soon as we know anything," the young brunette whispered, pressing a soft kiss to a head of silky chocolate hair.

Snow leaned back in her seat, and let her mind wander. As a distraction from the frantic panic, worry and apprehension she felt in regards to her daughter, she contemplated Emma and Regina's relationship. Well, friendship. She knew. Oh, she knew. She'd known forever. Since the start, really. It was as plain as day, as clear as the sun in the sky. She knew, alright. Practically everyone knew. She knew the yearning looks, and love-filled eyes came from both women, and Snow was one-hundred percent sure that they were in love. There was no doubt about it.

 _I mean, how else could you explain Regina's reaction to Emma's accident? There was no one the usually uptight Mayor would go out looking like that for, apart from Henry. Oh, and now Emma. Regina would never have cried or reacted that badly to news of anyone else getting in a dangerous car accident._ Snow sighed, and wished that the two women would just admit their feelings already, and get on with it. With another heavy sigh, the pixie-haired woman slipped her own eyes shut, and let sleep drag her away into the dark abyss of the dream world.

* * *

"Regina, wake up." Regina awoke to a hand gently shaking her shoulder. She looked up, bleary-eyed in her half-asleep state, staring ahead of her until her vision sharpened. As she saw the two Charmings standing with Dr Whale, she shot up like a rocket.

"How is she?" Were the first words that tumbled from her lips. Regina knew she was exhausted, but felt wide awake in her current situation. Nothing could have prepared her for the intense feeling of anticipation, worry and panic that swirled and raged through her body like a storm.

"She's going to be fine," Whale said, his mouth set in a firm line. Regina let out a cry of relief, a considerable weight lifting from her shoulders. She looked up, and saw that Snow and David didn't exactly look as pleased as they should be. _Shouldn't they be overjoyed? Why do they look so conflicted?_

And then it dawned on her. There was a catch, wasn't there? A 'She's going to be okay _but..._ ' kind of catch.

"What's the catch?" Regina sighed, torn between feelings of intense relief and fear of what this 'catch' would be.

"Well, Miss Swan has temporarily lost her memory," Whale began, and Regina's jaw dropped in shock. She hadn't been expecting that. "She only remembers the first six years of her life, so in theory, she's in the mindset of a six-year-old. We are certain she will regain her memory, though when, we cannot say. We estimate around two weeks to two months," he explained, his mouth set in a grim line.

"Oh." Regina's heart dropped.

"There's something else," the doctor began, and the brunette held her breath apprehensively. Surely it couldn't be any worse?

"We suspect magic was involved in his particular car accident, because Miss Swan has also reverted into the body of a six-year-old," the man warned, and Regina let out a small cry of surprise. She definitely hadn't been expecting that. Once Emma was recovered, she was going to find whoever did this and murder them.

"She will need constant care, as there may be other side effects we have yet to discover. We know need one person, and one person only, to go and explain to her who she is and what's going on."

Regina gulped, trying to process the information. Would she get to care for Emma? Would she get to go and see her? Regina understood that Snow would want to go, but the Mayor was desperate. She couldn't wait any longer.

"Who's going to see her?" Was all she blurted out, biting down hard on her bottom lip until she tasted the metallic of blood.

"Well, Snow did want to go, but we feel that it would be best for you to go," David explained, smiling sympathetically at Regina. "You're closest to her out of any of us, and it's not like we'd be able to tell her that we are her parents. Because she won't remember anything to do with magic, and she won't remember having parents, we don't want to freak her out." Regina had to hand it to the two idiots (as she used to call them) - they were actually being compassionate, and thinking about what was best, not just what they wanted.

"Thank you, David," the Mayor said sincerely, standing up on shaky legs.

"Not a problem. And we'll just say that we're friends with you when she meets us." David laughed nervously, trying to lighten the mood, but failing. Snow hadn't spoken since she'd woken Regina up, and she looked pale as she shifted anxiously from foot to foot.

"Thank you for letting me be the one to see her, Snow. And thank you for being a good friend to me last night," the Mayor thanked Snow gratefully, smiling as best she could in the bad situation.

"It's okay Regina, I'm always here for you if you need me." Snow lifted her head from the floor and smiled tentatively. The older brunette nodded in acknowledgement, before a thought crossed her mind.

"What about Henry?" Regina asked, suddenly worried. _I should have made sure he was okay._

"He's with Ruby at the moment. He wanted to come here, but we told him that he could come over once you've seen Emma. We just said that because you're his mom's best friend, you're going to see her first. He was totally okay with it; he likes you. Also, we didn't tell him anything about the memory loss or the body change. Only the accident part," Snow explained, hoping Regina would be okay with their decision.

"Okay, that's fine." Snow breathed a sigh of relief, expecting that the reason Regina was being so flexible was because of her need to see Emma.

The brunette turned to Dr Whale. "Can I see her now?" She asked, trying to contain the eagerness in her voice.

"Yes, you can. But Regina; be careful okay? She's not exactly in a great place mentally, and you have to be very careful not to overwhelm her," Whale said cautiously, and Regina couldn't refrain from rolling her eyes.

"It's not like I'm trying to hurt her, is it?" She snapped, feeling frustration build up. She wasn't angry at him specifically; she was angry at the situation.

"I know Madame Mayor, I know. I'm just stressing that the smallest thing could set her off, and that's the last thing we'd want. She woke up a few hours ago, so you'll be able to talk to her straight away," Whale said, all business and no feelings.

"Okay," Regina muttered, anxious to get going. She couldn't wait to see Emma, even if it wasn't the Emma she knew.

"Great, follow me then." Whale gestured for Regina to follow him down the stark, white corridor. After flashing Snow and David what she hoped was a reassuring smile, she trailed after the doctor.

They reached a room, and Whale paused outside it. "Good luck, Madame Mayor," he said quietly, before pushing open the door, revealing the hospital room.

Regina drank in the sight of Emma lying in the bed, propped up on tons of pillows. She looked small, vulnerable and broken; a form which Regina had never witnessed before. It was quite unlike anything she'd seen; Emma was so strong, so tough, that seeing her like this broke Regina's heart. The brunette fought back tears at the mere sight, and she mentally scolded herself.

Six-year-old Emma looked very similar to thirty-year-old Emma, if one looked carefully. The same emerald eyes were visible, although they were now dull and sad, compared to the twinkling green they had been just yesterday. The girl lying in the bed looked much younger than six - her build was that of a four-year-old (five at best). She was skinny, small and clearly malnourished.

Some faint and some noticeably fresh bruises adorned the parts of her body Regina could see, from what the Mayor guessed must have been abuse from previous foster parents. The brunette hated to think what was under the hospital gown that currently covered most of the girl's body. Regina felt a wave of guilt; this was what Emma was like at six. _God, what did I do? I condemned my beautiful Emma to this life... Wait, she's not my Emma. But I wish she was._

"Good morning, Emma. I brought you a visitor; she'll explain everything."

"Okay," Emma replied, her voice timid and shy. It was so unlike Emma that Regina found herself blinking, and blinking, half expecting thirty-year-old Emma to pop up out of nowhere.

"Okay, well I'll leave you two to it then." Whale promptly left the room, leaving the two women alone.

Regina stood at the foot of Emma's bed cautiously, wringing her hands. Upon seeing that the blonde looked to be on the edge of tears, the Mayor plucked to the courage, and walked round to the bedside.

"May I sit down?" Regina asked, pulling the chair closer to the bed. At Emma's almost imperceptible nod, she sat down slowly. "My name is Regina Mills, and I'm the Mayor of Storybrooke," she said softly.

"Regina..." Emma whispered, sounding almost frightened.

Regina gulped anxiously, and tried not to cry. Seeing Emma in this state really wasn't helping her at all. She wasn't used to a shy, vulnerable Emma who shrank into herself and looked to be on the verge of tears. She was used to tough, bad-ass Sheriff Swan who answered back and ate like a child.

"What's the last thing you remember, Emma?" Regina asked softly, so she didn't startle the six-year-old.

"I j-just arrived with m-my new f-family in Minnesota." The Mayor was surprised at how small and childlike the blonde's voice actually sounded. The need to gather Emma in her arms and hug her tightly started to overwhelm her, and Regina had to dig her nails into her thigh to stop herself. This new version of Emma sounded so broken, that all the brunette wanted to do was fix her.

"Your new family? What happened at your last home?" Regina asked carefully, but immediately felt guilt rise within her as a few tears rolled Emma's soft, pale cheeks. "Emma, don't cry sweetie." The brunette leaned forward to wipe away the tears, but Emma shrank back, away from her.

"N-No, I didn't m-mean to cry. I-I'll be good, I p-promise. D-don't hit me, please," the girl cried out, furiously wiping away her tears with fisted hands.

Regina broke. "Oh Emma, I'm not going to hurt you honey," she cooed, hooking a finger under the blonde's chin to lift her face up. Emma couldn't look into Regina's eyes, afraid of the disgust and hate she'd see there. The Mayor clutched the blonde's hand in hers, rubbing soothing circles on the skin.

"Y-You're not?" She whispered, almost in awe, finally meeting caring chocolate eyes.

"No sweetie, you did nothing wrong," Regina assured, smiling warmly, fighting back her own tears. "Are you okay to tell me what happened at your last home?" The brunette tried again, smiling encouragingly, and still stroking the hand clutched in hers.

Emma gave a small nod, and she sniffed. "The man, Mark, h-he..." The girl trailed off, trying to gather courage. "He would h-hit me, and h-he was always d-drunk..." Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks, and she stopped, snatching her hand from Regina's and burying her head in it.

"Oh Emma, I'm sorry," Regina said gently. "Would you like a hug?" She asked, watching Emma wrap her arms around herself protectively.

The blonde looked up at her timidly, her green eyes wide with fear and anxiety. Taking this as all the prompting she needed, Regina stood up and sat next to Emma's legs on the bed.

"Can I?" She asked, and at Emma's small nod, she swung her legs over so she was sat next to the blonde. Emma shifted over slightly, sniffing. Regina wrapped her arms around the girl, stroking her head of silky curls with extreme care. The blonde threw her tiny arms around the brunette, burying her head in the crook of Regina's neck. "Sshh baby girl, it's all okay," she cooed softly, continuing to rub circles on Emma's back as the sobs died down.

Eventually, Emma pulled back and looked up at Regina nervously. "T-Thank you." She wiped her nose with her sleeve, and sniffed again.

"My pleasure." Regina smiled warmly, pressing a kiss to Emma's forehead.

"W-Who are you?" Emma asked, frowning. It was so cute to see her brows furrow like that of a confused puppy.

"I'm Regina, I told you," Regina replied, mildly confused.

"Are you my new family?" Emma whispered hopefully, her emerald eyes shining a tad more brightly. _What do I say? I can't say no; I can't break her heart. I'm not letting her stay with Snow and David; they would coddle her too much._

"Do you want me to be?" The Mayor asked quietly, smiling when Emma nodded her head vigorously. "Then yes, I am. You're going to have a big brother as well, okay?" Regina didn't exactly know what she was going to tell Henry. _'Oh, by the way magic is real and your mother is now a six-year-old and she thinks you're her big brother, okay?' Yeah, I'm really going to say that, aren't I?_

Emma's eyes widened in what Regina recognised as fear. "Don't worry Emma; he's not going to hurt you. He'd never dream of it," she reassured, wrapping an arm round Emma's shoulders.

"Okay," was all Emma whispered.

"How are you feeling?"

"I-I'm okay," came the soft reply, and Regina glanced to her left to see Emma's eyelids drooping slightly.

"Would you like to come home with me?" Regina asked kindly, but felt Emma tense up slightly next to her. "You don't have to."

"N-No, I want to," Emma said anxiously, biting her nail furiously. Regina grabbed her hand and gently tugged it away from her mouth.

"You don't want to ruin your nails, dear." Regina made sure she didn't sound as if she was scolding Emma, because otherwise she knew that her walls would shoot straight back up, and she'd pull away.

"Sorry," Emma offered timidly, and she rested her hands in her lap instead.

"Will you be okay if I just got and get Dr Whale? I need the discharge papers from him," Regina said, slipping out from under the covers. She felt a hand latch onto her arm, and she turned her head to see Emma's eyes filling with tears.

"P-Please don't leave me," she choked out, her eyes blown wide.

"I'm not darling, I'm just getting the doctor. I'll be two minutes," Regina assured, smiling warmly.

"Do you promise?" Emma insisted, still holding to Regina's clothed arm tightly.

"I promise, baby girl." Regina kissed the girl's forehead again, and gently pulled her arm away. Emma allowed her to do so, and she popped a thumb into her mouth, and began diligently sucking at it. Regina let out a tinkly laugh at Emma's cuteness, and left the room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Regina made her way out to the waiting room to find Dr Whale and see Emma's parents.

"How is she?" Snow called as soon as she caught sight of the Mayor. Regina walked over briskly, running a hand through her hair.

"If I'm honest? Not great. She'll be coming home with me," the brunette informed, looking Snow directly in the eyes. The woman before her frowned.

"But she's our daughter! We can make up for not being there for her childhood!" Snow said desperately and Regina tensed immediately. Yes, she didn't hate the pixie-haired woman anymore, but sometimes she could be incredibly irritating. Of course, she only wanted Emma for her own selfish reasons.

"Snow, do you realise how utterly selfish you sound? Emma is a damn _six-year-old_ and all you care about is making up for lost time? That girl in there is hurt and bruised. She told me that at her last home she'd been abused. Do you really think coddling her like a baby would help?" Regina hissed, fixing the younger woman with a murderous glare.

Snow flinched visibly under the verbal attack, and David wrapped an arm around her silently before speaking up. "Honey, I think Regina's right. I know you just want to get in on what you missed, and I do to. But that's not what's best in this situation. Emma needs Regina."

The Mayor blinked at the former king in surprise. She had never pegged David as the type to actually support her and go against his wife, but she supposed it wasn't totally out of the blue. After all, she was the correct one in this situation.

"Fine." Snow sighed sadly, sitting down slowly on one of the chairs. Dr Whale came round the corner, making a beeline for Regina.

"How did it go?" He asked, genuinely curious.

"She's coming home with me. I need the discharge papers immediately." Somehow, in her yoga pants and hoodie she still managed to look regal and important.

"Of course, Madame Mayor. Why don't you go back to Emma and I'll bring them to her room," the man suggested, and Regina nodded in approval.

"Very well." And with that, she turned on her heel and rushed back to Emma, hoping the small blonde was coping okay alone.

* * *

After Regina had left the room, Emma had looked around properly for the first time, her green eyes wide. She was extremely confused as to how she actually ended up in a hospital; she had forgotten to ask. All she knew was that she hated the large, heavily sanitised building immensely. The whitewashed walls and sterile smell made the hairs on her neck stand on end, and the not-so-nice nurses stared at her oddly, always wondering how such a young child could be so battered.

Emma pushed herself deeper into the bed, willing the mattress to swallow her up. She needed to leave. Thoughts of her last home filled her mind, and she let out a small whimper at the memories. This wouldn't be the first time she had run away; she had done it a few times in the past. The blonde had only ever run away for the day - if she had been gone any longer the parents would have found her and beaten her to a pulp.

But now, there was no one stopping her. The beautiful lady had been gone for fifteen minutes, and Emma just knew that she wasn't coming back. She had seemed so nice, but then that was how they all started off. The small girl knew it was best if she just ran away and found somewhere to sleep on her own. She didn't want to go back to the system. Even after just six years of it, she was fed up of being kicked from home to home like a football. The blonde had a niggling feeling that she would never come to be adopted, and she would be alone her whole life. That was why it was best to save herself the heartbreak of being let down again, and run away now.

Carefully, Emma slipped out of the bed, her tiny bare feet making contact with the cool flooring. She tugged at the hospital gown, furrowing her brows at the shapeless dress. Well, it was better than most things she'd ever worn. She scampered over to the door and pulled at the handle, managing to open it up. Glancing cautiously left and right to check no one was around, she snuck out of the room and proceeded to pad silently down the bright corridor.

Almost immediately, a strong sense of fear overtook her, and the little girl's breathing quickened considerably. Feeling tears spring into her eyes, Emma ran down the corridor, her vision blurring as she felt panic seize her. She remembered that day at the hospital as though it had happened yesterday.

* * *

_"Emma is all ready to be taken home now, Mrs Wilson." The nurse informed the short, stocky woman before her. Mrs Wilson shot the woman before her a tight smile, and the nurse left promptly. As soon as she was gone, the foster mother advanced on Emma who was cowering in the bed._

_"How could you be such a careless fool!" Mrs Wilson hissed, glaring at the four-year-old. Emma bit her lip and looked away, frightened. "Answer me you brat! Don't ignore me." The woman reached out and yanked Emma's chin up forcefully, gripping it hard enough to bruise._

_"I-I'm sorry ma'am," Emma stammered, unable to meet the woman's eye._

_"Speak properly child. Don't mumble like the filthy rat you are," Mrs Wilson snapped, spitting the words out with venom._

_"Sorry ma'am," Emma said louder, meeting her carer's eye for a second before she looked away._

_"That's better. Now tell me, how did you end up in this place?" Mrs Wilson demanded._

_"I hurt myself at school," Emma explained nervously, her voice timid._

_"You stupid girl!" The woman roared, bringing a hand back and slapping the girl's cheek. When Emma cried out, reaching up to cup her cheek, the aggressive woman just slapped her again, pulling the blonde's hand away unkindly._

_"Sorry ma'am," Emma apologised again, fighting back tears._

_The woman huffed in response, saying nothing, which meant she deemed the apology good enough. She threw back the covers of the bed and pulled Emma out by the collar of the hospital gown. With a small yelp, Emma was tossed onto the floor. She scrambled up immediately, wincing as the pain in her leg sliced through her._

_"Listen to me girl: if you ever end up back here again, I will kill you," Mrs Wilson threatened, and Emma gulped visibly. In response to the small girl's frightened attitude, the stocky woman laughed a mean, cold laugh. "Is that understood?"_

_"Yes ma'am." Emma nodded vigorously, looking down at her bare feet._

_"We're leaving. Now." Mrs Wilson latched onto the blonde's arm, holding it in a deathly tight grip. She marched towards the door, towing the trembling girl with her._

_Emma knew there would be dark bruises the next day, but she said nothing, gritting her teeth against the pain as she hobbled out of the hospital. Her leg screamed in protest as she was forced into an almost-run beside Mrs Wilson in an attempt to keep up with her extremely brisk pace. The four-year-old knew she would barely be able to walk the next day, and she had probably ruined her leg even more than she had in the first place._

_Her mind was jogged from it's thoughts as she was shoved roughly into the back of the car, knocking her head in the process. Biting down on her lip hard enough so that it would bleed, Emma squeezed her eyes shut against the pain, and curled into herself. She was driven away from the hospital and back to an abusive home with a fresh set of injuries to add to the ever-growing old ones._

* * *

Emma gasped as the vivid memory came hurtling into her like a freight train. She crashed into the wall from the force of her sobs, glad no one could see her breaking down.

She sobbed, her shoulders shaking, until she couldn't breathe, and even then, tears streamed down her face. The small girl tucked her legs underneath her as her upper body collapsed forwards, the result of her harsh sobs. She stayed there, rocking herself back and forth as she tried desperately to control herself before anyone found her and she was undoubtedly punished.

* * *

Regina tore down the corridors of the hospital, her heart in her throat. Emma hadn't been in her room when she had returned five minutes ago, and the Mayor was terrified. She wracked her brains as to why Emma would have run away, but when she realised, she kicked herself. Emma's abandonment issues, of course. Regina had promised to be back in two minutes, though she'd been held down and had ended up taking fifteen minutes instead. The brunette guessed the girl's disappearance was because of that, and she felt a fresh wave of guilt wash over her. _It's my fault. It's always my fault, dammit._

Eventually, after running down nearly every corridor in the hospital, Regina found Emma. The six-year-old was curled into a ball, rocking herself back and forth slowly and deliberately. The brunette approached slowly and cautiously, not wanting to scare Emma.

"Emma?" She said softly, catching the girl's attention. Emma's head whipped up, the tears tracks glistening in the light. Regina's heart broke at the sight; she needed to wrap Emma up and cuddle her till the pain went away.

The blonde rose to her feet clumsily, tripping over in her haste to stand. Regina darted forward and caught the girl in her arms before she hit the ground. Emma pulled away rapidly and stared up at the kind woman in front of her with an anxious, apologetic look on her face.

"I-I'm so sorry Miss Mills. I r-really am. I-I was just s-scared and I-I needed to l-leave," Emma said through small sobs, fresh tears rolling down her flushed cheeks. "I'll understand if y-you don't w-want me anymore." The blonde tensed, waiting for the blow that never came. When she looked up to see the Mayor looking at her with a heart-broken expression on her face, her shoulders relaxed a little.

"Oh Emma, I'm never ever going to hurt you, okay? You're so precious sweetheart, and I would never do anything like that." Regina dropped to her knees in front of Emma and took the small hands in hers. The girl gasped slightly, and a dubious expression broke out.

"No one's ever told me that I'm precious before," she admitted, smiling softly. The woman thought she was precious. Emma decided there and then that Mayor Regina Mills was the nicest person she had ever met in her whole entire life.

"Why not? Emma, you're so special and I'm going to help you see that," Regina whispered softly, stroking a thumb across the girl's bony wrist.

In response to Regina's words, Emma leant forward and snaked her thin arms around the brunette's neck, hoping she hadn't misjudged the situation. _What if Regina hurts me? No, she said she wouldn't._

Regina's heart clenched as she wrapped her arms around Emma and held her tightly. She rubbed soothing circles on the small child's back as the blonde buried her head in the crook of Regina's neck.

"Sshh baby girl, it's all going to be okay," the Mayor whispered these words as she pressed a soft kiss to Emma's cheek and drew back, offering the girl a wide smile. The mega-watt smile she got in return was enough to make her heart burst and tears gather in the corners of her eyes.

"Miss Mills, what's wrong?" Emma asked, frowning as she saw the tears. She hadn't wanted to upset her new carer. What had she done?

"Nothing honey, nothing. I'm just so happy you're here with me," Regina admitted, blushing slightly. Emma just beamed and planted a slightly sloppy kiss on the brunette's cheek.

"I'm glad I'm with you too," the blonde said, her smile shy.

"Would you like to come home now?" Regina asked kindly, standing up from her position on the ground. Her knees were getting sore from the hard flooring.

Emma hesitated briefly before shaking away her doubts and smiling nervously. "Yes please."

"Let's go then." Regina took Emma's hand in hers gently, and they walked side by side down the corridor.

Emma wasn't used to being treated with so much care, and she quickly came to the conclusion that it was the best thing in the world. She felt happier than she had in years, and that alone put a huge beam on her adorable rounded face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, here's Chapter Two! You guys seemed to want me to carry on, so I am!
> 
> Usual disclaimers apply, and all mistakes are my own. I don't have a beta reader :( so I proof read my own work.
> 
> Please enjoy this chapter!

As the pair approached the waiting room, Emma clutched Regina's hand tightly. Upon catching sight of the number of people in the room, the girl shrank back abruptly. Beside her, Regina stopped immediately and turned to her side to see what was wrong.

"Emma? Are you okay?" She asked softly, frowning as Emma snatched her hand back and crossed her arms across her body protectively.

"I-I'm sorry Miss Mills. I'm f-fine," Emma mumbled anxiously, forcing a smile upon her face. She wasn't sure if she could trust this woman with the truth, so she thought it best to pretend everything was fine. She didn't want to cause any trouble, or be a burden. If she was, she would normally get beaten and would end up with bruised ribs at best.

"Emma, what's wrong?" Regina repeated, seeing straight through Emma's feeble lie. The last thing she wanted was for Emma to feel upset and insecure.

"I-It's nothing, Miss Mills, I promise." The blonde widened her eyes and tried to look as convincing as possible. The trembling of her hands gave her away, but as soon as Emma noticed this, she quickly pulled her hands behind her back.

Sighing heavily, the Mayor crouched down in front of Emma like she had done before. Caring for this girl and making her feel comfortable was going to be a lot harder than she originally thought. All Regina wanted was for the girl to feel safe around her, and the brunette hoped that Emma would come to trust her over time.

"Emma, listen; I'm not going to hurt you, no matter what you say. I'd love for you to tell me what's wrong, so we can solve it. If you wish to keep it to yourself, that's fine as well. I just want you to know that I'm always here for you, and you're not being a burden, if that's what you're thinking." Regina's heart clenched as tears trickled down the blonde's small cheeks. Gently, she brought a hand up to Emma's face and caressed the skin, wiping away the tears with the pad of her thumb. At first, the girl tensed, and even flinched at the touch, but as soon as she realised it wasn't a hit, she leant into the soothing contact.

"I-It's just that... h-hospitals s-scare me," Emma confessed, biting down on her lip in an attempt to control her fear. She was immensely worried that she was causing too much trouble for the lovely woman who had fostered her.

"Oh honey, there's nothing to worry about. Come now, there's some people who want to meet you. I'll protect you, baby girl," Regina cooed, smiling warmly and kissing Emma on the forehead. When she received a tentative smile in return, she stood up and straightened out her comfortable clothing. Now that Regina wasn't crying her eyes out with worry for Emma, she felt uncomfortable and rather self-conscious in the loose clothing. She had a reputation to uphold, after all. Her mother had always told her to look her best when in public; Regina definitely didn't look her best.

"Miss Mills? Are you okay?" Emma poked Regina's side gingerly, furrowing her brows at the woman's faraway eyes. Regina was brought out of her troublesome thoughts at the soft touch.

"Yes Emma, I'm fine." The Mayor smiled brightly, despite her insecurity at her appearance. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes." Emma slipped her hand through Regina's, holding her breath, waiting for a slap. When it didn't come, she let out a sigh of relief. The small girl stared up at her new carer and noticed the sad, worried look on her face. Emma knew that Regina needed cheering up, so she tugged at the larger hand to get the woman's attention. "Miss Mills?"

"Yes, Emma?" Regina looked down at the blonde, smiling fondly.

"You're really beautiful." Emma grinned, her eyes lighting up and crinkling in the corners. Tears rushed to the surface of Regina's eyes, and she felt warmth course through her veins.

"Thank you cariño, so are you." Regina offered her own smile, and Emma felt proud she had managed to chase away the unhappy expression.

"What does careenoo mean?" She asked curiously, attempting to pronounce the foreign word.

"Do you mean cariño?" Regina corrected with a chuckle, and at Emma's nod, she continued. "It means 'darling', in Spanish," she explained, sudden worry rising up. "You don't mind me calling you that, do you?" She asked nervously.

"I like it," Emma stated firmly.

"Me too, cariño, me too. Let's go and meet some people, okay?"

"Yes, Miss Mills." Emma already really liked Regina, and she had no doubt she would grow to love the woman extremely quickly. She was the nicest woman she had ever encountered in her hard six years of life.

"Please Emma, call me Regina," the brunette insisted, guessing that Emma was forced to call everyone 'Miss' or 'Mister'; even her so-called 'parents'.

"Yes Miss Mills. I mean, Regina." Emma corrected herself immediately, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment at her mistake. Mistakes meant punches. But yet again, no punches came. Emma wanted to let herself relax, but she knew that as soon as she let herself get too comfortable, her heart would be broken and she'd be sent back or beaten up.

"Come." Regina squeezed Emma's hand in hers and began to walk down the corridor and into the waiting room. Luckily, most people had left by now, and only a few sat on the left side of the room, paying them no attention.

As soon as Snow and David spotted them, they stood. Snow tried to rush over, but David stopped her with a gentle hand on her bicep. The pixie-haired woman slowed down, took a deep breath and continued towards her daughter and the Mayor at a more acceptable pace.

As Snow and David came to stand in front of Regina, Emma bit her lip and shuffled nervously on her feet. The brunette squeezed at the girl's hand gently, reassuring her that everything was okay.

"Emma, this is Mary Margret Blanchard and her husband David Nolan," Regina said, gesturing to the two adults before her. Suddenly, Emma's eyes widened into saucers and she jumped behind Regina's legs, shielding herself from the people she didn't know were her mother and father.

That name; David. The name of one the worst foster father's she had ever had. The memory of his raised fist beating down on her caused an involuntary whimper to slip past her lips in panic.

"Emma? Are you okay sweetie?" Regina caught Snow's gaze and mouthed 'give me a moment'. Snow nodded, trying to understand what was going on. Seeing Emma like she was came as a huge shock; her daughter looked so small and skinny - nothing like how looked as an adult.

Regina turned round to look at Emma and squatted down in front of the whimpering girl. "Emma?" She repeated softly, finally catching the blonde's attention.

"M-Miss Mills, I mean R-Regina, I-I'm so sorry," Emma mumbled in haste to get her apology out. Yet again she had caused her lovely new foster mother trouble. _Why can't you just be less trouble?_ The six-year-old thought to herself as she avoided looking into Regina's eyes, sure she would see them full of hatred.

"Emma honey, stop apologising okay? You haven't done anything wrong." Regina spoke soothingly, gingerly reaching out a hand and placing it on Emma's arm. The skittish girl nearly jumped at the contact, and Regina moved to snatch her hand away. But, as soon as the blonde realised it wasn't a threat, she grabbed the Mayor's hand to stop her from moving it. Emma took the larger hand in hers and clutched it tightly.

"Sorry, I mean okay." A soft pink blush rose onto the girl's cheeks, and she ducked her head in shame.

"Emma, look at me," Regina ordered kindly, hooking a finger under Emma's chin to raise her head. Without a moment of hesitation, Emma's gaze flew to Regina, fixing it to her face. Not doing as you were told meant punches. It meant being locked away in a small, dark room for hours without food or water. The brunette's heart clenched at the sight; she wanted to make everything as comfortable as possible for Emma, and she realised it was going to be hard.

"What's wrong cariño? What's upset you?" Regina promoted, stroking her hand soothingly over the back of the blonde's tiny hand.

"D-David was a h-horrible man," was all Emma said, her voice a barely audible whisper. Regina understood straight away, and she frowned sadly. She never knew Emma was so badly damaged.

"Okay, I understand honey, you don't have to say anything else," Regina assured as Emma fought to hold back tears. "Emma, I promise you that this David is one of the nicest men you will ever meet."

"B-But you promised before and you broke it," Emma protested feebly, pulling her hand away from Regina's and balling both hands up instead.

The Mayor's heart broke. Emma was right, she had broken her promise. And now she had to make up for that failure. "I know Emma, and I'm sincerely sorry for that. You don't have to meet David if you don't want to; I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want to." Emma's eyes brightened a fraction at her new carer's words; she'd never ever been given a choice before.

"Really? I have a choice?" She asked in disbelief, unsure that what was going on was actually real.

"Of course you have a choice, cariño." _Oh god, this poor girl._

"I've never had a choice before," Emma confessed quietly, not daring to raise her voice above a soft whisper.

"Oh Emma," Regina muttered, feeling tears of her own well up in her eyes. It was her fault that Emma had been condemned to a life of this, and her fault alone. "You'll always have a choice with me."

"Thank you Regina," Emma said graciously, offering a small smile.

"Would you like to meet Mary Margret and David or not?" Regina asked, hoping Emma would agree to. It would be hard telling the blonde's parents that their daughter didn't want to meet them.

"Okay, but..." Emma trailed off, unsure of how to ask what she wanted to. She'd learnt never to ask for anything; all she got in return was a slap and a frightening rant.

"What is it Emma? You can ask me anything." The brunette cupped Emma's cheeks in her hands, rubbing her thumb over the soft sin of the girl's cheek.

"C-Can we leave if I-I..." The blonde girl stopped again, at loss as to the way she should word the question.

Luckily for her, Regina knew exactly what she meant, and the Mayor nodded instantly. "If you get uncomfortable, we can leave."

"T-Thank you," Emma said shakily.

"Ready?" Regina asked, taking Emma's hand in hers once more.

"Yes." The pair turned back round to see Snow and David talking quietly to each other, waiting patiently. Regina cleared her throat, and the two former royals stopped their conversation immediately.

"So Emma, as I was saying, Mary Margret and her husband are good friends of mine, and they wanted to meet you." Snow gave Emma a warm smile, and the blonde offered her own tentative smile in return. As the girl flicked her gaze to David, he gave her a happy smile as well. With a sigh of relief, Emma returned it shyly.

"Hi Mrs Blanchard. Hi Mr Nolan," Emma greeted the two adults politely, manners impeccable. She had been strictly taught that if she was anything less than perfect when talking to people she didn't know, she would get a harsh beating.

"Hi Emma. Please just call me Mary!" Snow beamed, unable to hold back all her excitement.

"Hello Emma, please call me David as well." David smiled, and Regina tightened her hold on Emma's hand, reassuring her that she wasn't alone.

"Okay. You look very pretty Mary." _Always_ _compliment_ _the_ _woman_. One of the group homes Emma used to be in had a woman come in to teach them etiquette until they resembled mindless robot-like children. If they failed, they were locked in a closet and had to skip dinner.

"Thank you Emma! You're very pretty yourself!" Mary Margret returned the compliment, and Emma blushed furiously, unused to receiving such words.

"T-Thank you," she said, sudden nerves overtaking her.

"We've heard a lot about you; Regina has been dying to meet you for weeks," David said, building on the story they had created. Regina smiled thankfully at him, and smiled even wider when she saw that Emma looked less petrified and a little more relaxed.

"Really?" The small girl asked, her eyes wide and unbelieving.

"Yes cariño, I was," the brunette confirmed, smiling widely down at 'her new foster daughter'. Being in love with Emma as an adult meant Regina already felt an overwhelming sense of love for this version of Emma. It scared Regina if she was honest; she hadn't felt anything like that since she'd had Henry. It was an urgent need to protect Emma, to cuddle her, to tuck her into bed each night with a kiss on her forehead. She just hoped she would get to do all that, but most importantly, she hoped to help Emma. She hoped to help her make new, better memories. She hoped to help her open up more, and be less frightened of nearly everything.

"We had better get home. Why don't you come over in a few days and we can all have dinner together?" Regina suggested, sensing the beginning of Emma's discomfort.

"Of course, that sounds lovely. Shall I ask Ruby to bring Henry round to Mifflin?" Snow asked, pulling out her phone.

"Yes please, thank you." The Mayor smiled at Snow.

"Bye bye Emma, see you soon." David offered Emma a small wave, which the girl returned nervously.

"Bye Emma, I'll see you soon. It was lovely to meet you. You'll have a great time with Regina; she's a wonderful mom," Snow said, talking to Emma but looking at Regina with something that resembled admiration.

Emma said nothing, but smiled in return to the goodbye. "Come on then darling, let's go home." Regina smiled one last time at Snow and David, and began to walk to the exit of the hospital with Emma in tow, clinging to her hand tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Reviews are super welcome - let me know what you like!
> 
> Thanks for all your sweet comments - they really make my day! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a week, but here's the next chapter! I've had loads of homework, and I've been super tired.
> 
> Just to reiterate, there isn't a sexual relationship in this story at any point; this story is about a mother-daughter bond, and helping Emma get over her fears.
> 
> Usual disclaimers apply, and all mistakes are mine! I hope you all enjoy this! And thank you for all your lovely comments!

Emma and Regina walked out of the hospital and into the chilly morning, both with mixed feelings. Emma was terrified. She desperately wanted to go home with Regina, and she fervently hoped that the lovely woman would be all that she seemed to be so far. Emma already felt close to the woman, even though they had only known each other for a matter of hours. The other part of the girl was just waiting for it all to go wrong. Waiting; waiting for the inevitable to happen - the moment her heart would break. It was only a matter of time.

Regina on the other hand felt predominantly happy. She really felt like she had a connection with Emma, and she hoped that the small girl felt the same way. Even though the Mayor knew that caring for Emma wouldn't be easy, and would definitely test her as a mother, she was looking forward to every moment. Yes, she had her fears of not being good enough, but the way Henry turned out gave her courage to do her best, and to not be afraid of her parenting abilities. The brunette wanted to help Emma more than anything; she wanted nothing more than to fix the broken little girl clutching her hand beside her.

The pair reached Regina's car, and stopped before it. "This is your car?" Emma asked in awe.

"Yes, it is," Regina replied, smiling fondly at the girl. As a gust of wind blew past them, Emma shivered slightly, the hospital gown not providing sufficient warmth. She tried to mask the fact she was cold, not wanting to cause trouble, but Regina noticed. Regina seemed to notice everything.

"Emma, are you cold?" The brunette asked, mentally kicking herself for not making sure Emma was dressed properly. The blonde didn't actually have any clothes to wear, so they would have to go and get some.

"No, I'm fine," Emma assured nervously, her hands shaking uncontrollably. Regina fixed her with a sceptical look, knowing the blonde was lying. Emma looked away, unable to see that look on her carer's face. It was the face they all made when they didn't believe what she said. Which then lead to a beating. Everything seemed to lead to a beating of some sort from where Emma was from.

Regina unlocked her car swiftly, opening the boot and pulling out a thick cashmere scarf. Silently, she stepped forward and wrapped it tightly around Emma like a shawl. Immediately, the blonde pulled it closer to her and let out a small sigh of happiness.

"Thank you Regina," Emma said politely, standing totally still as she waited for further instructions.

"Well, we couldn't have you freezing could we? We'll stop off and buy you some clothes on the way home," Regina said, opening the passenger door for Emma.

"You don't have to," the girl protested. She would hate for Regina to spend any money on her; normally her foster families complained about how much money she was costing them.

"You can't live in a thin hospital gown forever, Emma," Regina pointed out, and Emma looked down, embarrassed. She didn't know what to say, so she said nothing. The brunette let out a small sigh; seeing Emma so vulnerable was breaking her heart. "Why don't you get in the car?" Regina said instead, not wanting to push Emma into talking about anything she didn't want to.

"Yes Regina." Emma nodded before silently climbing in the car, buckling up her seatbelt and sitting with her hands folded neatly in her lap. Her back was ramrod straight, and Regina recognised it as something her own mother had taught her to do. The Mayor was surprised that Emma was so clumsy and unruly as an adult, seen as she'd had proper etiquette drilled into her from such a young age.

Regina said nothing on Emma's behaviour, and just shut the car door. She walked round to the driver's side and slipped into the soft leather seat. "Ready to go?" The brunette asked.

"Yes." Emma offered a small smile before turning to look out of the window. If she strained her neck, she could just about see the trees through the glass. She took comfort in watching them speed by as they drove. After a few minutes of silent but not uncomfortable driving, the car stopped again.

"We're at Belle's Boutique now; do you want to come in and choose some clothes?" Regina inquired, unbuckling her seatbelt but staying seated.

Emma turned the look at her, green eyes wide. "I don't want to spend your money," she said nervously.

"Emma, I don't mind. If I'm going to be your new foster mother, then you have to allow me to buy you what you need," the Mayor insisted calmly.

Emma sensed that this wasn't up for debate, so she swallowed back the protest she had been going to make and just nodded instead. With a small, triumphant smile, Regina and Emma climbed out of the sleek black Mercedes.

Regina led the small girl to the door, and pushed it open, the small bell tinkling overhead as they entered. Belle was at the counter, working through some finances as the pair approached.

"Hey Regina! Who's this little one you've got with you?" Belle asked, her accent thick and smooth.

"This is Emma, my new foster daughter," Regina said, catching Belle's eye and silently pleading for her to act as though she knew what was going on.

"Ah, it's nice to meet you Emma. My name is Belle! It's lovely to meet you. Regina has been looking forward to you coming for ages now." Belle smiled widely, and Regina shot her a grateful smile.

"Hello Miss Belle," Emma said, smiling timidly at the young woman. Belle beamed and turned her attention to Regina.

"I suppose you're looking for some clothes for this little one?" Belle gestured to Emma who was standing silently next to Regina, her arms firmly by her sides and her back straight. Her head was tilted downwards though, as if she was inspecting the floor, which of course, she was. She was trying to distract herself from the growing uncertainty she felt. Emma still wasn't comfortable when the idea of Regina spending money on her, and she was also aware of how strange she probably looked in a hospital gown and a cashmere shawl wrapped around her. However, the girl wasn't complaining. She had gone out in worse.

"Yes, do you have anything?" Regina asked with another smile, placing a hand protectively round Emma's shoulders. The small blonde girl leaned into the contact unconsciously.

"I believe I do, follow me." Belle smiled, confused as to who this 'Emma' was, but happy to help all the same.

Over the next forty minutes, Regina helped Emma pick out some clothes she liked. There was much hesitation on Emma's part, and much persuasion from Regina. Eventually Emma gave up and allowed Regina to fill her basket with clothes she didn't necessarily need. As the blonde headed into the changing room to try on her items of clothing, Belle pulled Regina to the side.

"Regina, who is she?" The Australian asked, lowering her voice to a whisper.

"It's Emma," Regina replied, her voice also hushed.

"Emma Swan?" Belle asked, baffled.

"Yes." At the young woman's expression of confusion, Regina continued. "She was in a car accident and not only does she only remember the first six years of her life, she also reverted into a six-year-old. Clearly something magical happened, but I haven't looked into what. I need to get her settled before I worry about going anywhere near any books." Belle saw immediately how much Regina cared about Emma already, and the young woman wondered if the Mayor had loved Emma before the accident, back when she was an adult.

"I understand. I could have a look for you if you wanted me to? It's not a problem," Belle offered, knowing it would take a large amount of stress off her friend's shoulders.

"If you wouldn't mind, that would be great." Regina didn't normally accept help, but on this occasion, Emma was the most important, and having someone else going through research would enable her to focus on the small girl as much as possible.

"No problem!" Belle said cheerily, as Emma emerged from the changing room.

"Hello Emma, did it all fit?" Regina asked, making her way towards the girl.

"Yes, but..." Emma trailed off, not wanting to disrespect Regina.

"What is it cariño?" The brunette asked softly, and Emma bit her lip as she fought back involuntary tears.

"I don't need it all. You shouldn't spend that much money on me. I can do with much less," Emma insisted, trying yet again to deter Regina from buying her the clothes.

"Emma, please," Regina tried, sadness filling her tone. She wanted Emma to be as comfortable as possible, and that meant fully equipping her wardrobe. The brunette's already broken heart broke a little more at Emma's words. Clearly the blonde had never had any money spent on her, and she was constantly told that she wasn't worth spending any money on anyway.

At Regina's disappointed tone, Emma's eyes filled with tears, a few of them spilling over the edge. She had caused the lovely woman to be upset with her, and that she never wanted to do. Otherwise she would be sent back. She couldn't anger or upset her new carer, no matter what she did.

"Oh Emma don't cry honey, please don't," Regina cooed, reaching out to brush the tears away. Belle had left a few minutes ago to give the pair some privacy; she didn't want to interrupt their tender moment.

"S-Sorry," Emma gasped out, desperately wrapping her arms around herself in an attempt to shrink.

"Come here, Emma." Regina squatted down and opened her arms out to the sobbing girl. Emma gratefully accepted the hug, but not without a moment of hesitation first. She wanted the hug badly, but she feared she was being a bother. But, seeing the soft, caring look upon Regina's face, Emma ran into her arms.

The Mayor stroked Emma's back soothingly, encircling the girl in a protective embrace. As Belle returned, they pulled apart. Emma sniffed self-consciously while Regina attempted to straighten herself out. She was desperate to change; that was going to be the first thing - after getting Emma settled - she was going to do when she got home.

"Ready pay for these and go home?" Regina asked the girl, and Emma nodded slowly. Just because she didn't approve of Regina buying her all the clothes, it didn't mean she couldn't enjoy them while they were there. It actually excited the blonde; she had never been bought new clothes. All her previous items of clothing had been ripped hand-me-downs - it was a daunting thing to be given tons of new clothes all to herself. _I never want to wear them,_ Emma said to herself, the thought making her smile.

As Regina paid, Emma didn't dare look at the cost of everything she'd bought. She feared that if she did, she would probably throw up. So she looked elsewhere, around the shop.

"Thank you Belle, see you soon," Regina said kindly as her and Emma left the shop.

"No problem, good luck. I'll contact you if I find anything," Belle said, smiling.

"Okay." And with that, Emma and Regina left the shop, hand in hand.

"Thank you so much for the clothes Regina. I really appreciate it," Emma said politely as soon as the reached the car again. Regina raised an eyebrow in shock; how did Emma know a word like 'appreciate' at six-years-old? Whoever had taught her sure had been thorough in their teachings, and not in a good way.

"It was most certainly my pleasure," Regina smiled as they both got into the car and drove off.

Emma was silent on the short journey back to 108 Mifflin Street, and the brunette began to worry about the girl slightly. Emma was so vulnerable, so small, so young, and yet she had better manners than most adults, and was super mature, even at six. It was shocking. And that wasn't a good thing. Regina knew that Emma would never have really _lived_ ; gone for ice cream, or gone to the park, or watched a movie cuddled on the couch. The Mayor wanted to do all that for Emma, to create the best memories for her, even if it was only temporary.

They pair pulled up at the house, and Emma climbed out of the car quietly. As soon as she caught sight of the house, she gasped sharply at the magnificent mansion. Fearing the worst, Regina spun round to see if Emma was okay. She saw the girl standing stock-still, her jaw hung open in wonder.

"Close your mouth, dear," Regina said lightly. She immediately regretted her words, because Emma flushed a deep red, clamped her mouth shut and looked away.

"Sorry Miss Mills. I mean, Regina," Emma stumbled to apologise, not meeting Regina's eye. She couldn't bear to see the look of disgust that had surely settled on her foster mother's face.

Regina sighed heavily and walked around to Emma, taking her hand. "Listen Emma, I didn't mean for it to upset you. Nor did I want you to think I was telling you off." The brunette was growing accustomed to the amount of things that triggered Emma's sudden controlled behaviour, but she knew there would be countless other things that did even worse. Regina just hoped that Emma would accept the help she wanted to give.

"O-Okay," Emma said, her voice trembling slightly. "You have a lovely home," she complimented, Mrs Maxwell's voice going around and around in her head. _Compliment the house._

"Thank you Emma, let's go in." Regina grabbed the girl's new clothes from the back seats and led the way up to the front door. She unlocked it with one hand and entered the empty mansion. It had been so lonely for so long, and Regina longed for any kind of company. Having Emma staying with her would hopefully fill the small gap in her heart that still remained open, despite Henry having filled most of the hole that was once massive.

"Wow, your decor is very nice," Emma said in awe, taking in the magazine-worthy decor. _Always comment on the decor. Be nice._

"Thank you Emma." Regina said, smiling softly. No sooner had they entered the foyer of the house, the doorbell rung again. Knowing it would be Henry, the Mayor opened it. Emma scooted round and hid behind her legs, using them to protect her from the unknown.

"Uh, hi Regina. I was told by Mary Margret to come here..." Henry said slowly, peering over the brunette's shoulder. And then he noticed the tiny girl peeking out from behind the woman's legs. "What's going on?"

"You'd better come in Henry. There's a lot to explain," Regina said, hoping Emma wouldn't question what was going on. The girl seemed to be oblivious to the conversation, for she had stepped back and was stood protectively, like a guard protecting their queen.

"Okay." Henry stepped into the house, looking curiously at Emma. The blonde cowered slightly, noting how he loomed above her like a towering castle.

"Emma, why don't you go through to the living room while I talk to Henry?" Regina asked, placing a gentle hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Yes Regina." Emma turned and walked ahead to the living room, still in awe of the huge house. She entered the room and looked around, taking in the plus decor, 52" TV screen, soft leather couches and ornate ornaments.

This was the best home she'd ever been in so far, and Regina was the kindest woman she'd ever met. She just hoped it stayed that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! I'll try and update soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here's the next chapter! Sorry it's been a while, but with Swan Queen Week I was pretty busy!
> 
> Okay, to clear a couple of things up that people asked:
> 
> This is set after Emma and Henry return from NY. Henry doesn't remember Regina, so he doesn't know she's his mother.
> 
> Second thing; after Emma returns to her adult state, there will be romance between the Regina and her. The fic is based around Emma as a child, but yes, there will be a romance section after Emma changes back to an adult.
> 
> Usual disclaimers apply, all mistakes are mine, and enjoy!

"Regina, what's going on? Where's my mom?" Henry questioned as soon as Emma was gone.

"Come to my study, Henry. It's complicated," Regina said, walking to her private study. The boy followed, clearly bewildered. As soon as he was inside, he plopped himself down on the couch and frowned.

"She's not... dead, is she?" Henry winced as he said the word he'd been scared to hear ever since he'd heard about the accident. "Mary Margaret wouldn't tell me anything."

"No Henry, she's not dead. But, there's something else," Regina said, licking her lips as she thought. She had no idea how she was meant to break it to her son that magic was real and his mother was a six-year-old.

"What?" Henry demanded.

"Well, you know that girl who you saw just now?" Henry nodded, furrowing his brow. "That's Emma." The Mayor waited with baited breath for Henry's reaction.

"How?" Was all he asked.

Regina took a deep breath and steeled herself. "Magic." She didn't quite know what she'd been expecting, but it wasn't Henry's two second look of surprise and then a small frown.

"Magic?" Henry repeated, a small frown on his face.

"I know it seems hard to believe Henry, but you have to trust me," Regina tried, her features pleading. She had to get Henry to believe her, or this pretend family wouldn't work.

"Well, I-I..." The boy trailed off in thought. Regina stayed silent as the cogs turned inside Henry's mind as he processed it all. "What happened then? Was it a magical accident? Did a villain set her up?" Henry said, wanting to know what had happened to his mom.

"Wait; you're not questioning magic? Don't you think I'm lying?" Regina was completely and utterly baffled.

"Well, not really, no. I've always believed in magic, ever since I was a boy. I've never seen any proof, but it's not so hard to believe. Plus, what would you get out of lying to me? You're the one who has to look after her. And that kid looks quite a lot like Emma if you look at her carefully. I mean, it's a lot to wrap my head around because this is meant to be a 'world without magic', but I kinda believe you," the twelve-year-old explained, and Regina beamed with pride at how mature he sounded.

"Well, that's certainly made things easier." The brunette chuckled lightly, a weight lifting off her shoulders. "In answer to your question; I'm not sure about anything. I've got someone doing research for me because I have to focus on making your mother comfortable. She has a lot of issues and baggage that I need to help her with."

"I always knew she'd had a rough past but I had no idea how bad it actually was. Abusive homes, right?" Henry asked, expression solemn.

"Yes," the Mayor confirmed with a small, inaudible gulp.

"I trust you to help her."

Regina beamed. "I hope I can help her too. Also, she thinks you're my son and her new big brother. So, would you be okay staying here and playing along?" The brunette wondered what'd she'd do if Henry said no.

Luckily, she needn't have worried. He agreed immediately, with a huge smile on his face. "Of course! Can I go and make some food?" Henry asked, his stomach rumbling.

"Yes, you can. There's some food in the fridge." Regina stood, concerned for Emma already. She'd only left her alone for ten minutes, but the brunette still feared for the girl. What if Emma had run? What if she was scared?

* * *

Regina walked briskly to the living room, where she opened the door, desperate to see her little girl. _Dammit, not my little girl._

"Emma?" The Mayor said tentatively, seeing Emma sitting neatly on the couch, a blank expression on her small, rounded face.

"I'm really sorry for siting on your couch without your permission. Please don't be mad at me." Emma sprang up as soon as she heard the voice she loved. There was something about the deep, rich voice that soothed Emma. The smoothness made her eyes droop in relaxation, and the huskiness made her skin tingle.

"Emma, this is your home now too. You're free to sit wherever you want, and do whatever you want - within reason of course - but you don't have to ask to do basic things." Regina walked over to Emma, and gently pushed her back down onto the couch. The woman set next to her, their bodies touching.

"I don't?" The raw hope in Emma's timid voice broke Regina's heart. _How could a girl so young possibly be so broken?_

"No, you don't." Emma turned and smiled at Regina, so brightly, that the older woman's heart melted. As the brunette opened her mouth to speak, the blonde's stomach growled aggressively. The girl flushed immediately in shame and embarrassment, her cheeks burning. She cast her eyes downward as she waited to be told off.

"Emma, you must be starving!" Regina exclaimed in shock; she had never heard anyone's stomach rumble quite that loudly. In response to the question, Emma just shrugged timidly.

"I don't really notice," she offered by way of an explanation.

"How can you not notice? Don't you feel hungry?" The Mayor pushed, her eyes wide.

"Um, not really. I just don't feel anything," Emma said with another shrug, as though it wasn't a big deal.

Instead of letting the mood turn melancholy, Regina pulled Emma into a tight hug. They stayed that way for a few seconds, before the brunette pulled back and beamed. "How about some lunch?" She suggested, smiling.

"Really?" Emma's smile widened even more.

"Yes! What's your favourite thing to eat for lunch?" The Mayor asked, unsure if Emma would even have a favourite food.

"Umm... I-I don't know." Emma thought for a few moments, but trailed off when she couldn't think of anything. "I just eat what I get given," she offered with a shrug.

Regina acknowledged the pang she felt in her stomach, deciding to offer Emma a grilled cheese. Surely, if adult Emma liked them, little Emma would. "How about a grilled cheese?"

"I've never had one." The small girl furrowed her brows adorably, and cocked hair head like a confused puppy.

"Well, now's the time to try one!" Regina exclaimed, slapping her hands on her thighs and rising from the couch. "Let's go to the kitchen."

Emma smiled again, and the brunette felt her stomach flutter. She could get used to seeing Emma's cute smile everyday. As the Mayor saw the girl hesitate before standing, she had an idea. "Would you like me to carry you?"

The blonde's bright green eyes lit up at the suggestion, and she nodded vigorously. "Yes please!" She held out her arms as Regina scooped her up. The small girl wrapped her legs around her new mother's waist and snaked her arms around the brunette's neck, burying her face in the crook of it.

Regina supported Emma by holding her just under her bottom, carrying her carefully to the kitchen, where she placed her down on one of the stools at the kitchen island.

Henry was in the room, chopping some tomatoes when the pair came in. He looked up and gave Emma a big smile. "Hi Emma, my name is Henry." He introduced himself, making sure to keep his tone light.

"Hi Henry," Emma said shyly, clinging onto Regina's arm at the wrist. The brunette gently pried the blonde's fingers off her.

"I'm just going to make you a sandwich." Regina stepped away from the girl, and went about cutting cheese and buttering the bread. Emma just watched with fascination as Regina and Henry worked away in the kitchen.

Henry left the kitchen with his food to go and do some homework, and after a few more minutes, Regina turned back to Emma with a plate full of food. There was a grilled cheese sandwich, some grapes, a few crisps and some celery sticks. To the blonde, it looked like heaven.

"Is this all for me?" She asked hopefully. At Regina's small nod, she attacked the plate, shovelling food into her mouth at an alarming rate.

"Emma, honey, slow down. You don't want to give your self indigestion," Regina warned lightly, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. At once, she stopped eating and turned to look at her foster mother, her expression sheepish.

"Sorry Regina. At all my other homes, if you didn't eat fast enough, you wouldn't get any. So, I've learnt to eat fast," Emma explained, and the Mayor's heart clenched tightly.

"I understand, cariño. Just remember that here, no one is going to take your food. You can take your time." At this reassurance, Emma began enjoying and savouring the food, instead of just swallowing it.

She sang her praises for the grilled cheese, and she enjoyed sucking the juice out of the grapes in her mouth. She loved the flavour of the crisps, and the crunch of the celery. It was like watching a baby look around themselves for the first time - Regina found it absolutely fascinating to watch Emma find such delight in something as simple as ordinary food.

After Emma had finished eating, the Mayor got her some orange juice - the answer to 'what juice do you like?' had taken rather a large amount of coaxing to get out - and tidied the kitchen.

"Emma, are you okay to stay here while I go and change?" The brunette asked slowly. She wasn't sure if Emma was well enough to be left alone. She wasn't worried that the girl would do anything naughty, she was just worried that she would get anxious on her own.

"Yes, Regina. I'll just wait here." Emma nodded, smiling happily. Now that the girl had come out of her shell a little, she smiled more, and even made a few jokes - Regina found it beautiful. It seemed as though the blonde was a genuinely funny person, who, if encouraged, could be rather lively.

"Okay, I won't be long." Regina left, and Emma stared around the kitchen. She finished her juice, and looked around for some more; she was still thirsty. She hopped off the kitchen stool she was on and stood on her tiptoes to reach the juice carton on the counter.

She took it back over to her glass and hoisted herself back onto the stool. After a few attempts she managed it, and unscrewed the cap to poor some more orange juice. However, the juice carton was heavy, and her small hand shook as she poured it.

And suddenly, the juice was everywhere. One second ago, she'd been pouring, and now, the juice was splattered all over the island and on the floor. In her panic, Emma whipped around, her eyes like saucers. She tried to climb down from the stool to run before Regina noticed, but as she fell, she knocked her glass, and it came crashing down onto the kitchen floor with a loud crack. Glass flew everywhere, and Emma gasped in shock.

Thick, heavy tears streamed down her face as she realised what she'd done. There was no doubt about it; surely Regina would punish her. In a hurry, Emma stumbled down from the stool - she had to get away before she could be beaten. As she attempted to make a run from the kitchen, Regina appeared. The Mayor saw the agitated expression on the girl's face, and her heart stopped. She'd heard the glass smash, and she had come down to investigate.

"Miss Mills, please! I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry. I'll pay for a new glass for you. I'll clean it up. Please Miss, just don't hit me." Emma begged, falling to her knees, rocking back and forth. In a split second decision, Regina went towards Emma, swooped down and picked her up.

She felt the blonde tense at the unexpected contact, but Regina just held her in her arms and rubbed he back soothingly. "Hush now, Emma. Sshh, it's okay. It was an accident; these things happen. It wasn't your fault." The brunette cooed, over and over again. She continued to rub gentle circles on the small back until she felt Emma's limbs go limp.

The uncontrollable sobbing slowly died down, until all that could be heard was the deep and steady breathing of the small girl. When Regina realised Emma was asleep, she smiled softly. The girl had been through quite a lot just that morning, and it was understandable that she was tired.

The Mayor carried her upstairs and into her bedroom, slowly undressing her and re-dressing her in a pair of her fluffy new flannel pyjamas. She climbed into bed with Emma, her arms still wrapped around the small body protectively. She held Emma as she slept, eventually falling into a peaceful slumber of her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you all enjoyed it.
> 
> Also, I hope Henry's reaction was okay. I didn't make it dramatic because that's not what the story is about, and it wouldn't have been relevant to the plot. I hope you guys understand and aren't too disappointed or anything. Don't worry, there will be drama later on!
> 
> Reviews are love...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back with Chapter Five! Thank you so much for all your wonderful comments! Originally, I was super doubtful about this story, but with all the encouraging reviews I've been feeling more confident about it.
> 
> Also, I've been trying not to write Emma *too* damaged, but how I portray her is just how I think of of her in my mind. I can only write her how I imagine. I haven't received any negative comments for this so far, but just to say now - if you don't like it, then don't read it.
> 
> Thank you! I really hope you enjoy this!

Regina was awoken by a soft whimpering filling the silence. Her eyes fluttered open, her ears straining to hear the noise again. She looked around the room, trying to determine the time. It couldn't have been later than about two o'clock in the afternoon. Pale sunlight filtered in through the half-drawn curtain, basking the room in a soft peachy glow. The soft noise didn't come again when she paused to listen, but just as she was about settle back down, it sounded once more.

And then Regina realised that the whimpering was coming from next to her. It was Emma. The brunette sat up and looked over to where Emma was curled up in foetal position at the edge of the bed, shaking. Tears trickled down her cheeks and she shook and cried out against an invisible attacker.

"No, please, stop. I'll be good, I promise. I swear I'll be good," Emma mumbled, her arm reaching out to hit someone away.

The brunette surged forwards, gathering Emma into her arms. She sat back, holding the small girl against her body as the sobs began to die down.

"Sshh, baby girl. It's all going tonne okay. You're safe now." Emma seemed to calm down, so Regina went to lay the blonde back down. Alas; as soon as she did, Emma cried out again.

"No! Stop! Please," Emma shouted, her voice distraught. Even as Regina tried to hold her, she lashed out. The brunette attempted to soothe the girl, but nothing seemed to work.

"Sshh, Emma, it's okay. You're safe," Regina whispered, rocking Emma in her arms.

The girl thrashed and wriggled, crying out again and again. "No, no, no, no," she sobbed, over and over.

"Sshh, Emma, wake up," Regina cooed softly, stroking soothing circles on Emma's arm as she twisted around in desperation.

And just as the sobs finally began to die down again, Emma's right arm extended out and connected with Regina's cheek. At the force of the impact, the woman cried out in surprise and fell backwards. This caused the blonde to wake up in surprise. As soon as Emma saw Regina clutching the side of her face, she knew what had happened.

"Regina?" She called out shakily, thick tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Emma, are you okay?" Regina moved forwards, her right hand still pressed to her cheek. As the woman neared, the girl just shrank back, afraid.

"I hurt you," Emma whispered into the dim light of the room. She brought her knees up to her chest and slung her arms around them protectively. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she repeated, the words coming out on autopilot.

"It's okay, Emma," Regina tried, moving closer, finally removing her hand now the pain was more bearable. Yes, it hurt like a bitch, but she wasn't about to tell that to the poor six-year-old. She was going to have a bruise but she realised she'd have to cover it with magic or questions would be asked.

"No! Stay away! It's not okay. I hurt you and you're the nicest person I've ever met. I'm sorry," Emma repeated, her tiny shoulders wracking with sobs.

"Emma, honestly, it's fine," Regina reassured softly. The brunette honestly didn't care about whether her cheek was okay or not. All she cared about was whether Emma was okay.

"I'm really sorry," the girl mumbled once more, her eyes wide and frightened. The brunette sighed inwardly; trying to reason with Emma clearly wasn't going to work. Time for a different approach.

Slowly, Regina inched towards Emma, who had her face buried in her arms. Taking a deep breath of courage, the Mayor wrapped her arms around the sobbing girl, pulling her close against her body.

The blonde tensed immediately, ready to lash out. Regina held her breath, waiting to be pushed away. But it never came. Instead, she felt Emma relax against her, her body going limp as her erratic breathing slowed and calmed.

Regina gave a small smile, already feeling as though she was making progress with the little girl. She was slowly gaining her trust and making her feel safe, and that was all that mattered.

After a few minutes of sitting in silence, their awkward position growing uncomfortable, Emma turned and buried her head into Regina's sweater, snuggling in deep. "I've got you baby, it's okay," the woman whispered, running a gently hand through Emma's hair.

The pair lay down, Emma's head on Regina's chest, her body curled right into her new mother. The brunette was delighted that the blonde had opened up to her a little more, and she held her tightly as they drifted back off to sleep, both peacefully dreaming of what the future had to bring.

* * *

Two and a half hours later, Emma woke up, her small body stiff as she attempted to stretch out. Once she realised she was sprawled out all over Regina, she removed herself immediately, hoping the woman wouldn't notice the absence of her body. Cleverly, Emma placed a blanket where her body had been, so the weight was still there.

And then, silently, she crept from the room, unable to ignore the wild, swirling emotions inside her brain. She had felt the safest she ever had. She didn't have a nightmare. The bad guys didn't come. Regina had been there. Regina had protected her.

Already, Emma was falling in love with Regina as her new mother, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She chastised herself for getting too attached, too emotional, knowing that when the time came when Regina got rid of her, it would hurt so much more.

However, to Emma, it was worth it while it lasted. She knew she had to make the most of the days she had left with the beautiful woman, for surely, she wouldn't be adopted. It was out of the question; no one had ever wanted her that much. The little girl also knew that if she wanted to stay with the Mayor for as long as possible, she would have to be on her best behaviour.

And it was with that in mind that Emma walked slowly into the kitchen, her eyelids still droopy with sleep. She was surprised to see Henry sat at the kitchen island doing homework. The boy turned and saw Emma, stopping what he was doing immediately.

The girl didn't really know Henry, so she kept a wary distance, eyeing him with scrutiny. The boy walked a little closer, his expression as calm and soft as he could make it.

"Hi Emma, have you and Regina been asleep?" He asked kindly, smiling widely. Emma immediately felt a slight pull towards him, and she found herself stepping closer a few centimetres.

"Yes," the blonde nodded, bringing a hand to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, her movements timid.

"Well, for dinner, I was thinking we could go to Granny's for dinner! How does that sound?" Henry asked, crouching down so his face was level with Emma's.

"What's Granny's?" Emma asked, her expression bewildered.

"It's a diner that does the best hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon, and the food is amazing," Henry exclaimed, his eyes bright and dancing. The girl felt herself smiling as well, her pearly white teeth flashing briefly before then were hidden once more by dry, chapped lips.

"I've never had that," Emma commented, shrugging. If Henry has been put off by the blonde's comment, or was surprised, he didn't show it. He just smiled.

"That's okay, but you'll have to try it! It's heavenly!" Henry said, his tone tinged with happiness and gratitude.

Emma just nodded in response, but turned her head when she heard the light padding of feet behind her. It was Regina.

"Good afternoon Henry." The brunette smiled warmly at the boy, who returned the gesture. "Hello Emma, did you sleep well? You left quickly." Regina tried to keep her voice neutral, masking the slight hurt she felt that Emma had left so suddenly.

"I slept well, thank you Gina. Did you?" The blonde realised her slip up a little too late, and a bright blush rose to her cheeks in embarrassment.

"Gina?" Regina asked, smirking lightly.

"Sorry! I meant Regina, I promise." Emma nodded vigorously, her expression serious.

"It's fine, Emma. In fact, I quite like it. You may call me that, if you wish." The beaming smile the Mayor got in response was so heart-warming it made her want to hug the girl.

"Thank you, Gina," Emma replied, testing out the name.

"Now, how about some dinner?" Regina asked, glancing around the kitchen. In all honesty, she didn't really feel like cooking, and she would much rather have gotten a takeout.

"I suggested going to Granny's," Henry piped up from his position at the kitchen island. He looked up from his homework and placed down his pen. He had had watched Emma and Regina's interactions from afar, and he had seen just how much the Mayor cared for his mother. It was strange seeing Emma so small, but it was an enlightening experience for him, as he had no idea what her childhood was like at all. She scarcely spoke of it, and when she did, it was with a glassy look in her eyes and a fearful expression.

So most of the time, Henry just avoided the topic entirely. But now, seeing his mother so small and vulnerable was a real eye-opener. The reality of what had happened to her settled in, and he was horrified. The boy was determined to be there for Emma, and he vowed to make her feel as loved as possible while she was in the form of a child.

"That's a brilliant idea, Henry. How do you feel about that, Emma?" Regina smiled warmly at her son, who didn't know he was her son. It really hurt to know he didn't remember her, but at least he was around and actually living in the mansion. At least she had him close to her. She found that it was nearly bearable. Of course, it helped a lot that she had Emma to take care of; something that stopped her from spiralling into a pit of depression because she was alone with no one to care about her.

"I don't mind," Emma said, shrugging her tiny shoulders. Of course, the girl wanted to go to Granny's, but she didn't want to put any pressure on Regina to take her.

"Well, would you like to go?" The brunette prompted, bending down so her eyes were level with Emma's. The blonde bit down on her bottom lip and nodded shyly, ducking her head. "Great, it's all settled then. Come on Emma, let's go and get changed." Regina held out her hand for Emma to take, which she did immediately.

"We'll be about fifteen minutes Henry, is that okay?" The Mayor swept her eyes over her son, checking for confirmation.

"Okay, I'll just finish my homework," he said, turning his attention back to the pages in front of him.

* * *

Sighing softly, Regina led Emma from the kitchen and upstairs. "I've just realised something; I haven't shown you your own room yet, have I?"

"I get my own room?" Emma asked hopefully, her face lighting up. She felt excitement bubble inside her; she'd never had her own room before.

"Of course you do. Would you like to see it?" The woman asked, leading Emma down the hall. The girl nodded eagerly as they reached the door to one of the guest bedrooms.

Turning away from Emma briefly, she flicked her hands, turning the room from a boring bedroom into a bedroom fit for a princess. Well, without the princess part. Regina knew Emma wasn't exactly very girly, so she had made sure the room wasn't girly either.

The Mayor turned the handle slowly and opened the door for Emma to go through. As soon as the girl laid eyes on the room she squealed, unable to contain her excitement. Looking briefly up at Regina to check she was allowed, she ran into the room and jumped onto the double bed, flopping down on the white comforter with a happy sigh.

She rolled around for a few minutes, bouncing lightly as she did so. Then, she slipped off the bed and went around the room, examining all the toys, cuddly teddies and books with fascination. Meanwhile, Regina observed the scene from the door, her mouth pulled into a huge smile. It truly was a sight to behold. And, it was beautiful.

Once Emma had spent a good ten minutes looking around the room, she turned back to the woman standing in the doorway, beaming. "Thank you so much Gina! No one has ever done anything like this for me before. There are more things here than I've ever seen!" To the surprise of both of them, a few tears rolled down Emma's cheek. At Regina's concerned look, the blonde smiled, her eyes blurry. "They're good tears," she said simply, shrugging.

That was all Regina could take.

Her body betrayed her and she dived forwards, sweeping Emma up into a hug. She clutched the girl tightly to her chest, shocked to find tears of her own building in the corners. Emma wrapped her arms and legs around Regina, gladly hugging the woman back. The blonde was falling in love with the brunette faster than she'd originally realised.

"Regina? Emma?" Henry's voice floated up the stairs. "Are you ready?"

"Sorry Henry, we got carried away. Give us a moment." Regina set Emma down gently and walked over to the wardrobe, picking out some clothes. She chose some jeans, a cute shirt and the red leather jacket Emma had gone straight to. Trust them both to like the same not-so-hideous leather jacket Regina pretended to hate. "Are these clothes okay? Are you okay to change on your own?"

"Yes, thanks." Emma nodded shyly, picking up the jeans in one hand.

"I'll wait outside, then." Regina offered a small smile and then proceeded to leave the room, her insides fluttering as she remembered seeing Emma's adorable smile.

* * *

Emma emerged from her new bedroom a short while later, dressed in her new attire. She looked decidedly adorable, like a mini replica of her adult self. The small girl looked left and right, seemingly checking for Regina. When she didn't see her, Emma's small brows pulled close, drawn into a frown.

"Gina?" She called out, her voice soft and quiet. "Gina?" The blonde tiptoed down the hall, passing various doors as she went. Upon reaching the door at the end, she heard noises coming from inside; it sounded like a voice. Singing, perhaps?

Emma wasn't sure if she was allowed into the room; she guessed it must be Regina's. Normally, she was forbidden to enter the parents' room at any of her previous homes, so sticking to habit, she knocked softly on the door.

A few seconds later, it was pulled open, revealing the Mayor. She had changed into a form-fitting blue dress that stopped just above the knee and a smart black blazer - she looked incredible. The small girl stared up at her in awe, her jaw slackening slightly.

"Gina, you look so beautiful!" She exclaimed, a huge smile adorning her face. As the girl smiled, her dimples showed, and Regina felt her heart squeeze with what could only be love.

"Oh Emma, thank you cariño." Regina stepped out of her room and took Emma's hand in hers, beginning to lead her towards the staircase. "Are you ready for some dinner?" She asked, turning her head to look back at the blonde.

"Yes please," Emma replied politely, taking the stairs one at a time.

"Great. Oh, I forgot to put my necklace on. Why don't you go and wait downstairs with Henry, and I'll join you in a minute?" The Mayor gave the girl's hand a small squeeze, reassuring her that she was safe.

"Okay," Emma conceded, turning away from her new mother to continue her slow path down the steep steps. After offering a brief smile, Regina turned on her heel and rushed back upstairs to get her necklace.

The blonde tottered down the stairs, gripping the banister tightly, ensuring her safety. She walked slowly, the staircase looking rather scary - she still had at least two dozen more steps to go. Her thoughts wondered as she continued down, her small feet finding the next stairs with uncertainty.

As she took another step, she stumbled, her hand slipping off the rail as she fell.

A scream escaped her lips as she tumbled down the wooden stairs, her body going limp as it was thrown around, bouncing off the steps. The girl came to rest at the bottom of the staircase, her body still and unmoving.

Hearing the scream, Regina panicked, dropping the necklace she was holding in her hand. She dashed out of her room, her heart in her throat. Henry did the same, dropping his book and running to the source of the sound.

They both gasped when they saw Emma lying here, a small cut on her head, blood pouring out of it. Henry clapped a hand over his mouth, feeling a wave of nausea crash over him. He swallowed harshly, fighting back the bile rising in his throat. Regina just stood there, frozen, staring at the lifeless body in shock. She wanted to move forwards to check if Emma was okay, but her body betrayed her and she was stuck, frozen in fear and panic.

And then, she screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Please drop a comment if you liked it - all your reviews mean the world to me, and I make sure to take the time to reply to each one individually so you all know how much I appreciate them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a day over a week since I updated this, which is longer that I'd originally hoped, but I've been busy.
> 
> I've worked out that this fic should have 14 chapters, so that's what I've put down. If I feel that it needs more, I'll change it.
> 
> Thanks for all your great comments guys; they really keep me writing, and encourage me not to give up.
> 
> Usual disclaimers apply, and please enjoy this chapter!

Regina ran forward, her heart in her throat. Panicked tears streamed down her cheeks as she dropped to her knees on the hard laminate flooring. They crunched under the pressure, but she ignored it, pulling Emma's tiny body into her lap. The Mayor cradled the blonde gently, careful not to hurt her further.

"Do something!" Henry shouted, his panic rising with every second his mother was unconscious.

"I don't know what to do!" Regina's shoulders wracked with sobs as she held the girl close to her body, the tears soaking into the leather jacket she was wearing.

"Magic!" The boy called suddenly, rushing forwards so he was standing next to the brunette. He winced at the sight of the gash on her Emma's temple, and the blood trickling down her ashen face made his stomach twist violently.

"Magic?" The Mayor echoed, a blank look passing over her face. She looked down at Emma again, touched her fingers to the cut and frowned when her fingers came away bright red.

"Heal her. You said magic was real." It was clear that Henry was desperate, ready to believe anything that was thrown at him. If it could help save Emma, then who cared what it was?

"I-I'll try." Regina pressed a soft kiss to the girl's forehead, and then hooked her arms around the small, scrawny limbs. With the utmost care, the Mayor lay Emma down on the floor so she could attempt to heal her.

She took big, deep breaths, fighting her instincts in order to stay calm and collected in the frenzied situation. "Regina, please." The boy was close to tears, but was unwilling to let them spill over.

"I'll try Henry, I'll do my best." Regina took one last look at Emma's pale, limp body before she closed her eyes and called forth her magic.

She felt it stir within her, deep inside her soul. She pulled it forward, coaxing it towards the surface. She thought of little Emma; of her adorable smile, her cheeky laugh and her wide emerald eyes. She then thought of adult Emma; of how much she loved her, her beautiful personality, her gorgeous body and the flirtatious glances.

With everything she had, she poured magic into Emma's body, squeezing out every last drop until she could give no more. She slumped, exhausted, next to the girl, her eyes slipping closed from the effort.

Henry rushed to her side, shaking her lightly. "Regina, wake up!" He glanced sideways, and saw that Emma was still lying motionless. "I-I don't think it worked." His voice was small, and it made fear settle at the bottom of Regina's stomach.

Gathering the last of her energy, she pulled herself up and turned to Emma. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes as she looked over the blonde's body. She pressed two fingers to the milky skin of the small, thin neck and frowned slightly.

"There's a pulse. She's not dead," the Mayor announced, wiping away her falling tears. Henry knelt beside her, unsure of what to do or say.

"Why won't she wake up?" The brown-haired boy furrowed his brow, worry swirling inside him.

"Let me try something." Regina thought of a simple waking spell she could perform; it didn't take up much energy, and it was possible that it would wake Emma.

"Okay. Just, please, wake her up. I can't lose her." Henry's voice was small and childlike, like that of a toddler. Regina knew that voice all too well - it was a voice the young Emma had used more than often. It was a voice of fear. A voice of terror.

"Oh Henry, you won't. I couldn't bear to lose her either." Regina reached out and squeezed his shoulder lightly, in what she hoped was a reassuring manner.

"You love her," Henry stated simply, staring at her with an emotion she couldn't detect.

"What?" The brunette recoiled slightly, surprised that he had managed to guess. In fact, how the hell had he known at all?

"My mom; you love her." He repeated, blinking slowly, trying to wrap his head around it.

"Well, I..." Regina searched her mind, trying to think of a suitable excuse, but came up with nothing.

"You do. You love Emma." Henry was insistent, and the Mayor found herself conceding.

"Yes Henry, I do." Her heart clenched painfully at the thought, knowing that adult Emma would never return her love. But right now, they had a lot more pressing things on their hands.

"Awesome. I think you'd be great together." The compliment from Henry was surprising yet welcome all the same. Regina inclined her head in gratitude, smiling softly.

"Oh, thank you, Henry." She thanked her son, who had turned his attention back to the barely breathing girl lying beneath them. "I'm going to try and wake her now. This should work."

Regina extended her arms again, and placed one hand on top of the other. She then repositioned them so they were hovering over Emma's heart. She channelled her magic, focusing on the faint beating of the girl's heart she was able to hear.

Using all of her feelings towards the little girl to build her magic, she glanced up to her ceiling, her brows drawn together in concentration. Finally, she felt the familiar tingle of magic on her fingertips, and she sent it straight through to Emma's heart.

She beamed when she heard the steady beating of the blonde's heart increase in volume - the spell was working. Henry watched with awe and baited breath as he waited to see if the spell had worked.

He was fascinated by magic, and was glad he had believed in it since he was a small boy. He'd always thought that magic wasn't a literal thing, and was more often found in situations. Seeing real magic was something he'd only dreamed of as a child, and now, seeing it real for the first time, was amazing.

All of a sudden, Emma's chest rose off the ground in a jerky movement, her lips parting to take in a huge gulp of air. Hope igniting in her stomach, Regina gently placed her hands on the blonde's shoulders and shook them slowly.

For a moment, nothing happened, but then, inch by inch, Emma's eyelids began to flicker open. Immediately, she saw the worried gazes of her foster mother and foster brother looking down on her.

"Oh Emma, baby, you're okay." Regina scooped the small girl into her arms and began peppering soft, feathery kisses over her cheeks, causing her to let out an involuntary giggle.

Henry watched fondly, glad that his mother had such a kind, capable woman looking after her while she was trapped as a six-year-old. Although Emma was a child, the boy didn't think he'd ever seen her so happy.

"I'm glad you're okay, Emma," Henry said once Regina had pulled away. The girl offered a small smile at his concern, unused to so much attention.

"Thank you, Henry." The blonde sat up and pulled her legs to her chest, slinging her arms around them. "What happened?" She frowned; the last thing she remembered was walking down the stairs.

"You fell down the stairs and passed out, sweetheart. You're okay now, though." Regina stroked Emma's hair gently, resisting the urge to pull the girl into her arms and never let her go.

"I did?" The girl's voice turned small, and she bit down harshly on her bottom lip. The Mayor saw this and wondered if something like it had happened before; Emma seemed so protective in her behaviour, that it was a possibility.

"Emma, have you ever fallen down the stairs before?" The brunette kept her voice soft and light, holding her breath for the answer. Henry had also stilled beside them, waiting.

The tiny girl nodded once, her brows drawn together. "I was pushed," she said simply, seemingly unwilling to offer a further explanation.

"Who pushed you, Emma?" Regina placed a comforting arm around the blonde's shoulders, pulling her closer. Emma stayed quiet, and just turned to look at the brunette with wide, frightened eyes. She shook her head once, her cheeks heating up. "Are you sure you can't tell me, honey?"

"Secret," Emma said, shrugging a shoulder, burying her head in her knees. Regina caught Henry's eye, silently communicating with him. He gazed back at her with a pained expression, hurt and concern for his mother written clearly all over his face.

"Okay cariño, I won't make you tell me. When you feel up to it, I'm always here to listen." Regina pressed a soft kiss to the pale forehead of the girl and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you, Gina." Emma pulled back and offered up a wide toothy smile that made butterflies stir in the brunette's stomach. She hadn't felt anything like this in a long time, not since Henry. She'd resigned herself to the fact that she'd never be fortunate enough to feel anything like it again, and now that she could, she was overjoyed.

"Do you feel up to going out? Or do you want to stay in?" If it was up to her, the Mayor would have kept Emma in, unwilling to let her out of the safety of the mansion. But, she knew that if the girl wanted to go out, then she would let her. It seemed that Regina had no limits as to what she would do for Emma; she just wanted her to be happy.

"Granny's!" The blonde let out a small, excited squeal and smiled again. Henry's insides melted - she looked so fucking happy that it nearly brought tears to his eyes.

"You'd like to go there?"

"Yes please, Henry said we could." Emma widened her eyes and jutted out her bottom lip slightly like a puppy. Both Mills' smiled warmly at the sight that was Emma all over. The Mayor glanced to Henry, who nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I did."

"Very well then, let's go." At Regina's words, Emma let out a mini cheer and hopped to her feet.

"Thanks Gina!" She jumped up and down a couple of times as the other two got to their feet. Regina smiled fondly, and headed to get Emma's new shoes and coat.

"Come on Emma, you need to put on your coat and shoes."

The girl bounded over to her new mother and slipped on her burgundy pea coat and new converse trainers. Henry and Regina also put on their outdoor things, and opened the door.

The trio set off down the street, holding hands, walking side by side. Regina watched with love as Emma's face lit up as her and Henry swung her down the sidewalk. She believed that his had happened for a reason. Perhaps there would be a good outcome to this problem?

* * *

The new family arrived Granny's a few minutes later, their cheeks flushed from the fresh air and their hair whipped around their faces. They looked happy, which was a surprise for everyone inside the diner - no one had seen the Mayor this happy in years.

"Madame Mayor! Who's this little one?" Ruby bounded up to the trio, her lips pulled upwards into a wide smile.

"This is Emma." Regina eyed the waitress nervously; would she have been told about the situation? From the fond look in the younger woman's eye, the Mayor guessed that she had.

Of course, Snow would have told her. They were best friends after all, weren't they? Ruby crouched down to the blonde's height, winking cheekily.

"Ah, Emma! I've heard so much about you. It's lovely to finally meet you!" The brunette beamed and touched Emma's shoulder fondly.

"Nice to meet you..." The blonde trailed off, unsure of the woman's name.

"Ruby, Ruby Lucas."

"Nice to meet you, Miss Lucas." Emma eyed the waitress warily, unsure of whether she could trust her or not. So many people had let her down in life that she took a while to decide if she liked people.

"Oh god, call me Ruby, please. That makes me feel so old!" Something in her attracted Emma, and she offered up a tentative smile to the woman who had straightened up.

"Okay!" Ruby gave another smile at this; little Emma was adorable.

Noticing the way that Emma smiled at Ruby, Regina felt a slight pang of jealously resonate in the pit of her stomach. _Emma's taken to her rather quickly. What if she prefers Ruby? What if she doesn't want me anymore? What if I'm not a good enough mother? What if I'm not fun enough, not exciting enough?_

"Gina, Gina, what's wrong?" The older brunette felt a small finger poking at her side, and she looked down to see Emma staring up at her with wide, worried eyes.

At the girl's palpable concern, the Mayor smiled. Well, it was obvious that Emma still cared about her. This made her jealously and anxiety settle slightly, and she tried to push it away.

"I'm fine, Emma. How about we order some food?" Regina wrapped a protective arm around Emma's shoulders and drew her close.

Henry watched the exchange with interest; it was clear to him that the Mayor had gotten jealous of the waitress. He had silently communicated with Ruby that it was probably best not to get too close to Emma, and she had nodded discreetly in understanding.

"Yes please!" The blonde grabbed her new mother's hand and clutched it tightly, looking around the diner. A lot of people had looked at her, but then got back to what they were doing - they had all been warned of the situation, and had been told not to make a big deal of it or else (threatened by Snow).

"Right this way then, please!" Ruby guided the new family to what Henry - before New York - had dubbed the 'Swan-Mills Family Booth'. The trio got seated and were handed menus. The brunette waitress then left them to decide, with the promise of coming back soon to take their orders.

"So Emma, what would you like to order?" Regina opened the menu for Emma and watched with adoration as her beautiful emerald eyes scanned the list.

All of a sudden, the girl sat back in her chair and frowned, ducking her head in what appeared to be embarrassment. Regina and Henry shared a confused look before fixing their gaze on a small-looking Emma. She had curled in on herself slightly, and she now looked a lot smaller that usual.

"Emma? What's wrong?" The brunette placed a comforting hand on Emma's knee, and hurt flashed across her face as the blonde flinched away.

"Can't read." The blonde raised her head from where it had been buried in her hands and her cheeks flushed with shame.

"Oh honey, don't worry. I can read it for you." Regina wasn't surprised that something so small would cause Emma so much discomfort (though she supposed that it would probably be a big deal to the girl).

"You can?" Immediately, Emma unfurled herself and sat up straighter, her mouth breaking into a small smile.

"Of course I can!" Regina picked up the six-year-old's menu and scanned it for things she thought Emma might like. "So, how about a cheeseburger? Or fried chicken?"

"What are you having?" The blonde blinked slowly, cocking her hair to the side.

"Grilled chicken salad, why?"

"I'd like that, please." Regina raised her eyebrows in surprise; oh, how different this Emma was from adult Emma.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Emma nodded her small head vigorously, her eyes wide and pleading.

"Okay then, you can have that. What about you, Henry?" _Well, who am I to stop her from having something healthy?_ _This is definitely something to remind the Sheriff of when she returns. Oh, how she'll laugh._

"I'll have the cheeseburger, fries and a coke." Regina went to correct his order to water, but realised before it was too late that right now, she had no such authority to make that kind of decision. Henry didn't remember her.

The boy waved Ruby over, who took their orders, staying silent when she heard Emma's. All she did was offer Regina a raised eyebrow, smiling softly. The waitress then left to go and get their orders, and the trio talked about random things while they waited.

* * *

During the meal, after talking about Henry's school classes, and the sports he enjoyed, the topic of conversation turned to Emma.

"So Emma, what subjects do you enjoy?" Henry asked kindly, biting into his large burger.

"I don't know." A light pink blush rose to Emma's cheeks, and she twisted her head shyly. She stabbed another piece of chicken and lifted it to her lips, nibbling at it like a mouse.

"You have been to school, haven't you?" Regina watched as Henry interacted with his mother, talking to her with care and interest.

"Yes! Last year," Emma nodded with certainty, smiling proudly. The brunette frowned internally - Emma had only started school last year? She should have started two years ago.

"So what classes did you like then most?" The brown-haired boy blocked out all background noise, putting all his attention on Emma. He knew that people wouldn't have paid much attention to her in the past, so he wanted to make her feel as wanted as he could.

"Music and art. But I don't mind other subjects..." Emma spoke as if her opinion didn't matter, as though no one would care what she thought. Regina frowned at this; she wanted the blonde to be able to express who she was without fear of being unwanted or judged.

"Do you sing?" Henry asked, his curiosity piqued. He had never heard the grown-up version of his mother sing, but he wondered if she could.

"A little, but I don't think I'm very good. All the boys at the group home said mean things about me when I sang." Emma shrugged as though it wasn't a big deal, and Regina's felt her stomach tighten at the admission.

"We'd love to here you sing sometime, wouldn't we Henry?" The brunette patted Emma's arm, smiling gently.

"Yes, we would." Henry grinned at the blonde, snagging another fry from his plate.

Then, Emma smiled, and it lit up Regina's world like nothing had before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I ended it nicely, to make up for the cliffhanger I wrote last chapter. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Reviews and kudos are greatly appreciated, thanks! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I've been super busy with school that I've only just had a chance to write.
> 
> I hope this chapter will make up for it! Usual disclaimers apply, and all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

The trio had just finished dinner, Emma having eaten a large ice cream sundae that Regina had allowed her to have purely because she had never eaten one before. She'd told the girl that it was a one-off thing, and Emma had nodded innocently with wide  eyes, but in truth, the Mayor would have fed her one every week just to keep her happy.

The blonde in question was now leant back against the back of the bench in the booth, her hands wrapped around her skinny waist and her eyelids heavy. The two Mills' looked on in affection, exchanging knowing glances.

Regina placed her hand on Emma's shoulder, waking the girl out of her sleepy bubble. "Emma?"

The small girl's eyes flew wide open, and she sat up straight immediately, blinking rapidly while gazing at the brunette. "Yes?" She asked, her expression bordering on fearful.

"Don't worry cariño, you're not in any kind of trouble. I just noticed you were getting a little sleepy. Would you like to go home now?"

"I'll do whatever you and Henry want, Regina," Emma gave a slight smile and ducked her head.

"Emma, this isn't about what we want. It's about what you want," the Mayor prompted, trying to persuade the blonde to make a decision for herself.

"Um, well, I guess that would be okay? I mean, only if you want to. If not, I'm okay staying here," Emma rushed to add that she wouldn't mind staying, knowing that what she wanted often wasn't what happened.

"We'll go home then," Regina stated simply, already rising from her seat. Henry did the same, gathering his coat from next to him. Emma just stared at them in slight wonder.

"Really?"

"Yes, of course. Perhaps we could go and watch a movie?" Regina suggested, bending down to look Emma in the eye.

"I'd love that!" The little girl squealed out loud in delight, her face lighting up like hundreds of fairy lights. The brunette beamed back at her, her own face sporting an expression of joy.

Henry watched the pair carefully, noticing just how loving Regina seemed to be towards Emma. He was convinced now, more than ever, that the Mayor felt something for his mother. Something a lot more than friendship. Something like love, perhaps? Only time would tell.

"Then, let's go." Regina took Emma's hand in hers and pulled her gently out of the booth. She handed Henry someone money to go and pay for the meal, while she wrapped the blonde up as tightly as possible in her cute pea coat.

"Thank you very much for the food, Gina," Emma said, smiling up at her new mother.

"No problem, cariño," Regina returned the smile, just as Henry returned.

"Hey Emma," the boy greeted, offering a kind smile.

"Hi Henry," Emma replied, blushing slightly. She was still wary of the older boy, but was learning to be a little more relaxed around him, since he hadn't done anything.

But, these things didn't always happen straight away. Emma knew that better than anyone. It had been almost four months before the boys at the Carleton's had tried anything. It wasn't too late for Henry to turn on her.

Although it was unlikely, it was still a possibility. The girl knew that she should stay wary, and stay defensive, but with her new family being so kind and accommodating, it was hard to stay closed up.

They made her want to come out of her shell, and be herself. She'd never gotten that opportunity before, bar one home she'd only been at for a month. The Raven's. They had been a darling lesbian couple, who had taken her in and made her feel special. Alas, one of them had fallen ill, and Emma had to be taken back to the group home.

Inside, Emma was funny, bubbly, confident, cheerful and all kinds of wonderful things. She acted like a normal six-year-old should be - innocent. Except she wasn't innocent. She was anything but. She knew far too much for a six-year-old, and had seen far too many things.

Emma was jolted out of her thoughts by a hand waving in front of her face. She jumped back slightly and blinked slowly.

"Emma?" Regina asked, a hand shooting to the small of the girl's back protectively.

"Pardon?" Emma asked, wondering how much of the conversation she'd missed.

"Henry asked if you'd like a piggy-back ride?"

The blonde inhaled sharply. She'd never had one of those. She'd seen the parents of some of the children at her one of her schools giving piggy-backs. The girl had always wanted one.

"Uh, yes please," she accepted hesitantly. She knew better than to add that she didn't mind either way, for Regina would surely get annoyed again, and she didn't want that. She wanted to make the wonderful woman as happy as she could in a form of repayment for being so kind to her.

"Great! Hop aboard!" Henry bent down from his knees so his body was significantly closer to the ground.

Regina went to help Emma, but one look from the girl made her stop. She could see the pure determination in those deep emerald eyes, and her stomach fluttered with a mixture of love and pride. She had no idea why she felt proud, but she did.

The blonde knew how to climb onto Henry's back - she'd seen enough kids do it. She bent at the knees and launched herself into the air, and forwards at the same time. Her hands shot out to grab the boy's shoulders, and her legs opened to wrap them round his waist.

Luckily for her, this worked first time, saving her the embarrassment of having to retry the move.

She settled herself on his back, beaming up at Regina once she was comfortable. The woman was looking back at her with eyes so full of love it blew Emma away. She wasn't used to such openly displayed affection, and although it was a little overwhelming, she had to admit that she loved it.

"All comfortable up there, Emma?" Henry asked, craning his back in an attempt to see the girl on his back.

"Yes, thank you," she replied, moving her hands from his shoulders and snaking them arms round his neck.

"Great, let's go." The boy turned to the exit of Granny's and marched towards it, ignoring the baffled looks he got from the citizens of Storybrooke that were currently occupying the diner.

As the pair passed Regina, she brunette ducked her head and whispered in Emma's ear. "You look gorgeous, cariño."

At this compliment, the girl flushed deep red, the blush spreading across her face like wildfire. The Mayor just smiled softly at the effect it had.

Before Emma could reply, the door of Granny's was opening, and she was being carried out into the evening, Regina following.

* * *

"Emma, _Despicable Me_ or _Toy Story_?" Henry held up the two movie cases side by side, having picked them out of their extensive DVD collection. He'd thought that they were probably the most suitable, while fun, for the little girl sat wrapped in blankets on the couch. Regina was in the kitchen cooking up popcorn, at Emma's tentative request, so Henry had been left alone with the blonde to put on the movie.

"What are they?" Emma asked, biting her lip softly. She'd never seen any children's films, only adult ones. The parents at all the foster homes she'd been in didn't care for her wants, only theirs.

"Have you even watched a movie before, Emma?" The boy kneeling by the player almost doubted that the girl had ever watched one.

"Yes, I have," the girl nodded vigorously.

"Which movies have you seen?"

"I've seen, um, I think it's called _Saw_? Oh, and _The_   _Ring_ , I remember that one," she recalled with a frightened expression. "And a few more, though I can't really remember the names of them," she shrugged.

Henry stared at her, his face horrified. Even he hadn't seen those movies. He knew they were rated NC-17, and he knew they were gory horror movies. "Regina?" He called out, his voice cracking. He was absolutely horrified that a girl so young had been witness to such gruesome movies.

"Emma, where did you see those?" The boy asked fearfully, turning back to where Emma was sat. She looked worried.

"Am I in trouble? Did I do something wrong? I swear I didn't want to watch those movies, I really didn't. I was forced to, I promise," she begged, eyes wide and misty with tears.

The Mayor walked in, holding two bowls of popcorn and some bottles of juice. As soon as she saw the blonde's tears, she practically dropped the items and rushed to her side.

"Emma, what's wrong honey?" She knelt down in front of the girl and cupped her face worriedly.

"I-I think I'm in trouble," she sobbed, tears rolling down her face.

The brunette spun round to face Henry, her eyes narrowing. "What happened?" She demanded, her voice a little harsh, and the boy winced slightly.

"I asked her if she'd ever seen a movie before, and she said she had, so I asked her which ones. She said she'd watched _Saw_ and _The Ring_ , and of course, I was horrified. That's when I called you. I asked her where she'd seen those, and she thought she was in trouble. She said she was forced to watch them," he explained, grimacing at the thought again.

A hand flew to Regina's mouth, her eyebrows shooting up into her hairline. "Oh god..." she trailed off, a sudden wave of nausea rolling through her. She'd seen both the movies, with Emma in fact, at her insistance that they were good, and had had nightmares for weeks. She couldn't imagine how awful it must have been for a poor six-year-old.

"Gina? Am I in trouble?" Emma's  
wobbly voice sounded from behind them, and the woman turned back round to face the blonde.

"No, baby, you're not in any kind of trouble," the brunette reassured. She made a mental note to talk to Emma about this when she was an adult again, deciding that the small girl wasn't in the right place to talk about it now. "How about we just watch a movie, now?"

"Yes please," Emma agreed, nodding. She offered a shy smile, and curled into the fluffy blanket enveloping her.

"Put on _Despicable Me_ , Henry," Regina instructed, and Henry nodded, slipping the disk into the machine.

The trio settled on the couch, Emma in the middle. The Mayor sat down next to her, and opened her arm, offering the girl a hug. The blonde's face lit up like a thousand lights and she immediately burrowed into the woman's side. Henry looked on affectionately as he pressed the play button, smiling to himself.

* * *

They all enjoyed the movie, laughing along at the funny parts and grumbling when things went wrong. Emma loved it. She felt like she'd died and gone to heaven - she'd never had so much fun in her life. She adored the movie, and even though her eyelids had been drooping, she'd fought herself to stay awake for the ending.

Now, she was asleep peacefully, tucked into Regina's side, her body curled up into the foetal position. Henry had switched off the TV, and had insisted on tidying up so the brunette wouldn't have to get up, therefore meaning Emma wouldn't have to be woken.

"I'm going to head to bed now if that's okay with you?" Henry headed to the doorway and then paused, looking back at where the pair were sat on the couch.

"Yes, of course, Henry," Regina smiled softly, trying to ignore the way her heart clenched. It was getting harder and harder every day to watch her son go about life not knowing that he was hers. Well, hers and Emma's. And, although he couldn't remember her, at least she could see him, and he liked her.

In all the commotion with Emma, she hadn't had time to think of a way to get his memories back, but she knew that it was a task for when the girl currently asleep in her arms was an adult again. She would need Emma's help; she couldn't do it alone.

The woman groaned softly as she listened to her thoughts. Since when had she come to rely on Emma so much? _Oh yeah, ever since you fell in love with her, you idiot._ Regina just sighed, her eyes slipping closed for a moment. _I should take her to bed._

Carefully, the brunette lifted Emma off her, and gathered her into her arms. She rose from the couch and walked to the door, turning off the light as she left.

She then carried Emma upstairs and into the guestroom-turned-girls-bedroom. She waved her hand and changed Emma's clothes from her jeans and top into some fluffy grey pyjamas the girl had chosen out at _Belle's Boutique_.

Regina then gently tucked the blonde in and kissed her forehead. She brushed a strand of bright blonde hair from Emma's face, rubbing the smooth skin of her cheek with her thumb. Wishing she didn't have to leave, the brunette then left the room and went to her own.

She went about getting ready for bed on autopilot, her mind on the girl in the room down the hall the whole time. She knew that Belle may have found a cure by now, which was not what she wanted, but she knew it would happen nonetheless.

Part of her, the selfish part, wanted the girl to stay young forever. It made her feel loved, knowing that Emma needed her. Feeling needed reassured her that she wasn't totally incompetent like her mother had told her.

However, she knew that Emma had to return to adulthood at some point, and it would have to be soon. Regina just hoped that the girl, as a woman again, wouldn't pull away from her. Hell, she didn't even know if the blonde would remember her time as a child.

Regina, in a way, wanted her to remember - perhaps it would bring them closer as friends, and maybe they would even become something more. Or, if Emma did remember, she may pull away and hide herself from the brunette. The Mayor sincerely hoped that wouldn't happen.

On the other hand, if Emma didn't remember, things may be safer. They would go back to how they always were, and try and find a way to restore Henry's memories as... friends. Regina had come to hate the word ever since she'd fallen for the blonde.

With a heavy sigh, the woman slipped into her large bed, and let sleep tug away from the waking world. Her eyelids drooping, Regina smiled one last time before she fell asleep.

* * *

The Mayor was awoken in the middle of the night by a sharp scream, tearing her away from sleep. She shot out of bed in a flash and flew to Emma's room, flinging the door open. The girl was sprawled out on the bed, tears flowing freely down her face as she cried out against an invisible attacker.

"No! Please stop, I'm begging you," the blonde sobbed, her arms flailing wildly. Regina, in a moment of rememberance, cast a quick spell so Henry wouldn't hear the screams and be woken by them.

Then, the brunette ran to Emma's side and slipped into the bed straight away. She tugged the girl into her arms and clutched her tightly, tears slipping down her own face as Emma shouted and cried out.

"Please, I'll be good! I promise I'll do better, I'll try harder! Don't hit me, please!"

"Sshh, baby girl, it's okay, I've got you," Regina cooed, stroking the girl's hair gently.

Then, as Emma cried out again, she felt something warm against her leg, trickling down it. With a small sigh, knowing the girl had wet herself, she continued to soothe her. She rubbed small circes on her back, whispering calming words to her all the while.

"Emma, come back to me, please," she begged, not bothering to wipe away the tears running down her cheeks.

"NO!" Emma shrieked, suddenly sitting bolt upright in her bed. Her emerald eyes were wide and terrified, and her body shook violently. Pale cheeks were now flushed dark red with panic, and her small face was wet with tears.

The girl stared around her, her gaze landing on Regina who was now also sat upright, currently wiping away tears of her own. "Gina?" She whispered, barely trusting her own voice.

"Emma, are you okay?" Regina asked breathlessly.

"I-I wet the bed," Emma whispered, horrified, as she looked down at the damp patch beneath her.

"It's okay, baby," the brunette reassured.

"No, it's not. It's disgusting," the girl cried quietly, her tone full of self-loathing. "Please don't send me back," she added desperately.

"Emma, I won't. I'm not sending you back. Come on, let's get you changed and back to bed." Regina slipped out of bed and went about getting the girl some new pyjamas, all while the blonde in question sat dumbly on the bed, eyes still wide.

Silently, the woman helped the girl out of her clothes and into some new ones. Then, as she went to take them away, she waved her hand on herself, swapping her wet pyjamas for new ones as well.

Then, going back to Emma's room, she picked the girl up and carried her down to the master bedroom. "Why are you so nice to me?" She asked softly, after ten minutes of silence.

"Because you're very special to me, baby girl," Regina replied, slipping into bed and pulling Emma into her. She wanted to say she loved her, but he didn't want to freak the girl out.

"You're special to me too," Emma said sleepily, shuffling further back into Regina's warm, protective embrace. "I love you," she muttered, as her eyelids slipped shut.

"I love you too, baby girl," the brunette whispered, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Nice ending for you all :)
> 
> Don't forget to leave a review; they're extremely appreciated! ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's only been like, two days since I last updated this, but I had sudden inspiration to write another chapter and well... here it is.
> 
> For those of you wondering, Emma returns to adulthood in a couple of chapters.
> 
> Also, thanks for all the beautiful people who have taken the time to leave reviews. It really doesn't take long, and I really appreciate them all. So thank you, wonderful people :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Regina's phone rang, breaking the silence of the room. She was sat in her office, at her desk, catching up on some paperwork. Having Emma around meant that she was unable to go into the Town Hall's office, but she was still able to work from home.

Emma was colouring with Henry somewhere in the house, and although the blonde had been reluctant for Regina to go at first, she had soon warmed up to the idea of spending some time with her new big brother.

The Mayor reached over and picked up the device, swiping right. She lifted it to her ear and cleared her throught, engaging her mayoral act.

"Mayor Mills speaking," she said into the microphone, her tone clipped.

"Regina, it's Belle."

"Belle?" Regina's heart dropped, and she suddenly felt sick. She prayed to God that the chirpy young woman hadn't found a cure for the age regression just yet.

"Yes, hi. I just wanted to see if you want to come by Gold's shop? I think I may have found something for Emma. Or, well, I'm getting there," the auburn-haired woman explained, her tone slightly nervous.

Belle knew that Regina probably wouldn't want a cure for what ever magic had been performed on the girl. She knew that the brunette would feel wanted and loved with a child around her, doting on her. Although looking after Emma was selfless, she was a little selfish in what she wanted.

Regina swallowed the rising bile in her throat, and lifted a hand to her chest. She forced the lingering pain away, and ran a hand through her silky hair. "Y-Yes, sure. I'll come over now, if that's okay?"

"Yes, that's fine," Belle confirmed. "Mr Gold isn't here," she added, knowing that the Mayor disliked the man intensely.

"Right, okay. I'll be there soon." The brunette clicked the red button, hanging up the call. She placed the phone on her desk, and stared at it, her mind whirring.

The woman knew that it was entirely selfish of her to not want to give Emma the cure just yet – that was if Belle had even found it - but she just loved having a child again. It was motherhood all over again, now that Henry didn't remember her. However, if the blonde was in front of her as an adult, she would probably prefer to be turned back to her normal age as soon as possible.

With a shaky breath, Regina stood up. She smoothed down her slacks and straightened her blazer, before pushing her chair back. Shaking her head of unhelpful thoughts, she walked out of her office and headed to the living room, where she could hear soft laughter.

As she entered through the door, she stopped, transfixed by the sight she saw. Henry was there, an arm wrapped around Emma as she coloured, the orange crayon moving up and down on the paper. The girl was tucked into his side, snuggled in as far as possible. The tip of her tongue shot out of her mouth as she worked, focusing intently on what she was drawing.

Then, she looked up at Henry, who beamed down at her. Regina watched as he whispered something in her ear, causing her to giggle softly and grin. The woman smiled affectionately at the sight, a small sigh escaping her lips.

This alerted Henry of her presence, who twisted his head round to look at her. "Hi Regina," he greeted, offering up a warm smile.

"Henry, Emma," Regina said kindly, moving forwards. Emma wriggled out of Henry's grasp and stood up. She ran towards the brunette, a huge smile adorning her face.

"Gina!" She squealed, and wrapped her arms around the woman's legs, clinging onto them tightly.

"Hello, beautiful." Regina dropped a kiss on the crown of her head, and stroked some stray blonde curls away from her eyes. "Are you having a nice time with Henry?"

"Yes! We're doing colouring. You should join us," Emma pouted, jutting out her bottom lip. The brunette nearly caved, unable to resist the girl's charm. But, then the remembered her meeting with Belle, and she stepped back slowly.

"I have to go out for a little while," she announced with regret.

She watched guiltily as Emma's face fell. But, as soon as the expression had appeared, it was gone, and a large but fake smile took its place. "Oh, don't worry. That's okay. We can just do it another time," the girl said.

"I'm sorry, Emma. I won't be long," Regina reassured.

"It's fine," Emma's smile disappeared then, and she shrugged. She moved away from the woman, retreating further into the living room. She plopped herself back down next to Henry and turned into his side, inhaling deeply and burying her face in his jumper.

The boy looked up at the woman standing before them. He saw the hurt on her face at the dismissal, and he hurt for her. He guessed that Emma thought Regina was leaving her, which was understandable.

Sighing heavily, the Mayor shot her son a tight smile, before turning and heading swiftly out of the room.

Once she was gone, Emma lifted her head shyly. "Emma, what just happened?" Henry asked, frowning slightly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, are you upset with Regina?" The boy examined the blonde's face, finding only confusion and hurt in her eyes.

"She left me," the girl stated simply, fighting back tears.

"No Emma, she didn't. She's coming back," he assured, smiling.

"How do you know?" Emma raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Because she loves you, and she would never leave you."

"Did I upset her?" The wide-eyed look on the six-year-old's face melted any remainging traces of frown on Henry's face.

"Yes, Emma. She thought you rejected her," he explained gently.

The girl's eyes widened further, and they filled with tears. Knowing he couldn't deal with tears, the boy placed a hand on her knee and smiled. "How about, as a way to say sorry, you draw her a lovely picture?"

"What picture shall I draw?" Emma picked up a new piece of paper and a purple crayon.

"Well, what do you think?"

"I think I should draw one of us, as a family," she said after a few minutes of silence.

"That's a fabulous idea, Emma," Henry beamed with pride.

Emma beamed, a blush spreading over her cheeks at the compliment. She then put her crayon to the paper, and began to draw.

* * *

Regina pushed open the door to Gold's shop, nerves tingling around her body. She was restless and fidgety, constantly wringing her hands. The bell above the door chimed, sending a shiver down her spine. As she neared the glass counter, Belle appeared out of the back, dressed in her usual preppy outfit of a skirt, tights and a blouse.

The younger woman offered the Mayor a small smile as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Hello, Regina," she greeted.

" _Belle's Boutique_ shut for the day, then?" They both knew that the brunette was stalling, but Belle went along with it nonetheless.

"No, Ashley is covering for me. She has been for the last few days - I've been pretty busy with all this research," she explained, and Regina flushed.

"I didn't mean for it to take up your time, Belle," she rushed to explain.

"No, Regina, it's fine. You're my friend, and Emma is also a dear friend. Helping you is the right thing to do. Anyway, Ashley doesn't mind. Sean is looking after Alexandra." Belle moved to a cupboard and took out some books, placing them on the counter.

"Oh okay. Well, thank you. It really means a lot to have your help," Regina said, smiling softly.

"It's no problem." Belle waved away the thanks dismissively. Regina watched as she went into thinking mode. "Right, so here are some books I've found regarding age regression." She spread out the books, and flicked them open to seperate pages. Regina just watched with bated breath, wringing her hands anxiously.

"From what I've read, I've managed to narrow down which spells are likely to have been cast. There's _Maximus Agious_ and there's _Aggemenio_. Both involve the victim being regressed back to an age where their life was at its hardest. Or, in Emma's case, one of the hardest times in her life. I suspect that there are many of them, since she was an orphan. I haven't worked on finding an antidote just yet, but if I can just narrow it down to one spell, then I can begin the cure."

The Mayor's eyes glazed over as she took in all that Belle had said. It was good - for her - that the young woman hadn't found the cure just yet. And then it was good for everyone else, Emma included, that she was close. It seemed fair.

"Would you like me to read the spells over?" Regina asked, snapping herself out of her trance. She knew that her magical knowledge would probably be of help.

"Yes please," Belle offered a small smile. She lifted two books to the top of the pile, and then pushed them towards Regina, biting her lip softly. She couldn't imagine how hard it must be for the woman before her.

Regina scanned the page with the title _Maximus Agious_ , gnawing on her bottom lip as she read. She narrowed her eyes, taking in the fine print beside a diagram of a bottle.

                   ~~~~

_Used on victims to return them to the hardest point of their life. Often used by Priestesses to wipe memory, and/or to cause victims suffering. Can be administered through fluids or cuisine. Symptoms include amnesia of memories from years after event in life._

                   ~~~~

The brunette scrunched up her nose, tapping her fingers against the glass. Belle watched silently as she pulled the other book forward and began to read that one as well.

                   ~~~~

_Used on victims to return them to one of the hardest parts of their life. It's up to the caster of the spell to choose. Often cast for the pleasure of others. Commonly cast by Goblins or Fairies to watch the victim(s) suffering. Can only be administered through a dramatic event such as a severe fall, or an attack. Symptoms include amnesia of memories from years after chosen age, and extreme nightmares._

                    ~~~~

"This one," Regina said, pointing to the page marked _Aggemenio_. "This sounds more like it."

"Okay, that's great. I can begin the antidote right away." Belle pulled the book away from Regina, lifting it to her face so she could read the ingredients. "Do you have any of these ingredients?" She handed the older woman the book.

                    ~~~~

 _1 toad's eyeball_  
1 Gremlin's toenail  
1 pinch of fairy dust  
1 gold coin  
2 four-leaf clovers  
4 snowdrop petals  
1 Cranbourne's sting  
1 smooth stone  
½ a tulip petal  
1 wolf's hair

                    ~~~~

"Yes, I should have some of those, although you may have to look for the others," Regina nodded, frowning slightly at the odd antidote.

"Okay, that;s fine. What's a Cranbourne?" Belle asked, laughing slightly.

"It's a creature from the Enchanted Forest. They can range from 0.3cm to about two inches. They're black, with deep blue wings and a deep blue sting protruding from it's back. One prick of that, and you're dead," the brunette explained, scratching her head.

"Oh god," the auburn-haired woman said, her hand flying to her chest in surprise.

"Yes, indeed," Regina murmered. "I can transport some of the items here. Well, the ones that I have, anyway."

"Okay," Belle blinked, surprised that the brunette was willing to be so swift about the whole thing. But, then again, she only wanted the best for Emma.

Regina held her palm out in front of her and then waved it in a fluid motion. In her hand, appeared a small bag. "Right, the ones I have should be in here." She placed the hessian bag on the desk, and pulled the strings to open it up. Out of it, she produced the Cranbourne's sting, the Gremlin's toenail, the toad's eyeball, the fairy dust and the wolf's hair. "That's all I have."

"Okay, well at least you have the rarest objects," Belle pointed out. "I can find the rest."

"Are you sure you don't want help?" Regina asked nervously.

"No no, it's fine. You need to stay with Emma," the younger woman said firmly.

In truth, Regina did have all the other ingredients. She knew she was being totally and utterly selfish by not providing Belle with them all, but she just couldn't bear Emma being torn from her just yet. She at least needed a few more days. And, she had said that Snow and David could come over and see the six-year-old as well. They wouldn't exactly be happy if they didn't get a chance to see their 'Little Princess'.

"Okay, thank you," Regina gave a tight smile. "Well, I have work to do. I better get back. Thank you," she said.

"No problem, Regina." Belle gave a small wave as the Mayor turned to leave the shop, sighing as she went.

* * *

"Henry? Emma?" Regina pushed open the front door and slipped off her heels, losing four inches in height. She then shrugged off her coat and put it, along with her keys, away in the cupboard.

Padding through to the living room, she heard silence. As she entered, she law Emma curled up on Henry's lap, fast asleep. The boy was awake, reading a book.

"Hello Henry," Regina said, offering a small smile.

"Regina, you're back," he replied, looking up.

The brunette knew she should talk to her son about everything that was going on, and now seemed like a good enough time.

"Can I talk to you out here for a moment, please?"

"Uh, sure. Let me just put Emma down," he said, slipping his arms under the skinny girl. He lifted her and repositioned her down next to him, placing a pillow under her head. He then adjusted the blanket so it was covering her small frame, and walked towards the doorway to where the Mayor was standing. "Yes?"

"I just wanted to ask you how you're feeling with the whole Emma situation?" Regina chewed on her bottom lip nervously.

"Fine. I mean, it's a little weird, but it's fine. She's a pretty cute child once she's warmed up to you, and she seems to like me," the boy said, his face lighting up.

"You're very good with her," the woman commented, her tone full of pride.

"Thanks." Henry blushed slightly.

"Also, one of my friends is working on an antidote to return her to her adult form."

"Is that a good thing?" Henry saw the expression on the Mayor's face and frowned.

"Yes! Yes, definitely. It's great, brilliant even." Regina didn't realise how falsely happy she sounded until Henry raised an eyebrow.

"Really? You don't seem very happy about it, that's all," he pointed out.

"I just... I'll miss it, you know? I like having her here. I feel loved, wanted, needed." Regina did her best to be honest, like she had promised her son all those years ago.

"I understand."

"You do?"

"Yeah, of course. You're lonely and you want someone here," Henry said, as though it was obvious.

The brunette went to protest, to shout her outrage, but found that she couldn't. Her son was right. She opened her mouth and then closed it again, a heavy sigh escaping her lips.

"You have to tell her how you feel when she returns to her normal age, Regina," he said, almost accusingly.

"Maybe," the woman said, knowing that she probably wouldn't. Henry just her a pointed look, that was so her that she almost laughed. She managed to cover it up at the last minute, and she sighed instead. "I'd better get back to my work."

"Okay, I'll tell Emma to come and see you once she's up," Henry offered, and Regina nodded and smiled.

* * *

"Henry, do you think she'll like it?" Emma asked, holding up the drawing she'd done. _For a six-year-old, it really is rather good,_ Henry mused.

"Of course she will, Emma. She'll love it," he assured, taking in the drawing of the Queen, Princess and Prince on the paper. The girl had even written the word 'Mommy' under the drawing of Regina, which Henry knew the Mayor would be ecstatic about.

"I'm going to go and give it to her now," Emma stated, rising from where she was kneeling on the fluffy rug.

"Okay, Emma." Henry sat back on the couch and pulled out his book again, watching over the top of it as the small girl ran from the room towards the Mayor's home office.

Emma crept along the hall towards her new mother's office, the drawing clutched tightly in her palm.

She knocked on the door, but received no answer. She stood on her tiptoes and peered through the glass section of the door. She could see Regina tapping away furiously at her keyboard, her brows drawn together in discomfort.

 _I'll make her happy,_ Emma thought with a small smile. She twisted the door knob and pushed it open.

"Gina?" She called, feeling her face hear up. Again, she didn't get an answer. Regina just continued to stab away at the keys, in what seemed to be anger. "Gina?" Emma repeated, stepping forward. "I have something for you," she added hopefully.

Finally, the Mayor glanced up, frustration written across her features. "Not now, Emma! Can't you see that I'm busy?!" She snapped, her gaze shifting back to her laptop immediately.

Emma reeled back, as though she'd been physically slapped. The drawing fell from her hand and fluttered to the floor as her eyes widened. They misted over with tears as she staggered backwards.

"I-I'm so s-sorry," she sobbed out. She then turned on her heel and fled from the room, tears already rolling down her cheeks.

The blonde ran straight for the stairs, desperate to get to her room. Henry heard her going past and called out to her, suddenly worried.

"Emma? What's wrong?" He shouted after her, but was ignored. He rose from the couch and jumped the stairs two at a time, following the girl into her bedroom.

She was curled up on her bed, her bony shoulders wracking with sobs.

"Emma, what happened?" Henry asked, concerned.

"S-She snapped at me," the girl cried, her words shaky and broken up. "She doesn't want me."

"Oh Emma," Henry said softly, sighing. Regina is probably just stressed, he thought to himself.

He approached her and lowered himself down onto the bed, dropping his head into his hands. _Oh Regina, what have you done?_

* * *

Regina looked up from her laptop, having finally dealt with her last stupid citizen of Storybrooke. Upon seeing a piece of paper lying on the floor near the door, she remembered what had happened.

She'd been so annoyed and caught up in her angry email that she'd snapped at the girl she loved.

Her mind going into panic, she rushed round from her desk and over to where the paper lay. She picked it up, the sight bringing tears into her eyes.

 _Mommy. She labelled me as 'Mommy'._ The brunette clutched the piece of paper to her chest and closed her eyes, a lone tear slipping out. _What have I done?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Please leave a review if you liked it; it doesn't take long, and I appreciate them all <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow update. I will try and update more frequently. I've just been super busy, and I know that's my fault. Sorry. But, it's here now!
> 
> Emma will be becoming an adult in the next chapter, for those of you who wanted to know.
> 
> I actually cried a little writing the first part of the chapter, haha. It's probably just my hormones... ;)
> 
> Thanks so, so much to everyone who has left kudos and reviews. They really mean a lot to me, and they fuel my writing! Hearing what you all think is so special to me. Thank you :)
> 
> Usual disclaimers apply, all mistakes are mine, and I hope you enjoy! :)

Regina ran up the stairs, the drawing held firmly in her hand. She walked briskly down the hall, coming to a stop outside Emma's bedroom. She could hear the sound of muffled sobbing and soothing words from inside, and her stomach twisted with guilt.

_I have caused this. I'm the one who has made her cry. I swore I would protect her, and love her, and I've done the one thing I never wanted to do. I've made her cry. She must think I'm just like the rest of them. No. I'm not. I have to prove to her that I'm not. I have to prove that I do love her. I love her so much. I love her like my own._

Regina took a deep breath before cautiously pushing open the door. Upon seeing the sight of Emma curled into foetal position on her bed and Henry trying to soothe her, she inhaled sharply. It was worse that she'd originally thought.

From the looks of things, the girl was inconsolable. Tears rolled thick and fast down her flushed cheeks as her shoulders shook violently with sobs. It was truly a heartbreaking sight.

"Emma," she breathed out quietly. She felt like her heart was being ripped in two.

At the soft whisper of her name, Emma twisted her head to look up at the Mayor. Her wide emerald eyes welled with more tears, and they flowed from her eyes like a flood.

"Henry, can you..." Regina trailed off, tears brimming at the corners of her eyes. A drop of salty liquid rolled down her own cheek, and she wiped it away hastily.

Henry, knowing what the brunette wanted, got up from the bed, giving Emma's hair one last stroke before he did so. He shot the Mayor a tight smile, pain in his eyes. Regina grimaced in return.

She waited until her son was safely out of the room before she dared walk closer to the blonde's bed. She reached the edge and sat down, causing Emma to flinch and shuffle backwards.

By now, tears streamed down Regina's cheeks; she was horrified at what she had done.

"Emma, I'm sorry," she whispered, wanting to reach out and comfort her new daughter.

"Y-You h-hate me," the girl sobbed, burying her head further into her pillow.

"Emma, I don't hate you. I love you. I love you so much," Regina said, her voice full of love.

"B-But y-you were angry w-with me." Emma turned her head and looked up at her new mother with burry eyes and tear-stained cheeks. Her voice was so small, so vulnerable.

"No, Emma, I wasn't angry with you. I was frustrated at Mr Wilson, a citizen of Storybrooke. He sent me an unkind email, and I was frustrated as I replied to it. I am so sorry I took my anger out on you." Regina reached out to place a hand on Emma's leg, but the girl tensed. The brunette went to pull her hand away, but she stopped as she felt Emma relax beneath it.

"I thought you were going to hit me," Emma confessed, hiding her face once more.

"Emma, I don't want you to ever feel threatened like that. It breaks my heart to hear that you feared me. I don't ever want to put you in a position like that, ever again. I'm so sorry." Regina finally broke down. So many minutes of holding back the tears and being strong had caused the pain to bottle up until the dam finally broke.

Her shoulders wracked with sobs, and her chest heaved as she tried to control her erratic breathing.

Emma's little heart clenched at the sight of the woman she thought of as her mother crying. She knew that the woman was crying because she felt bad, which must mean she didn't really mean to be angry. No one else had cried after they had shouted at her. All they had done was hit her. Not beg for forgiveness and confess how bad they felt.

In a split second, Emma made a decision. She was sure that Regina hadn't meant her anger, and that she genuinely wanted to be forgiven. So, with that in mind, she sprang up from her curled up position on the bed and lunged into the brunette's arms.

Regina was taken by surprise, and tensed up instinctively, but as soon as she realised that it was just Emma, she relaxed. She held onto the girl as though she was her lifeline, emotion pouring out of her.

The small girl clung onto her mother, burying her head in the woman's chest, rubbing her back like she had felt Regina do to her.

"Emma, I'm sorry. Please, I'm sorry. Please forgive me," the normally put-together Mayor cried softly.

"I do forgive you, Gina," Emma replied, her voice childish.

"I love you, Emma Swan, and I never want to let you go. I love you so much, baby girl." Regina pulled out of the embrace and smiled down at the girl.

The wide smile Emma gave her in return was priceless. It was beautiful.

"Gina?"

"Yes, cariño?"

Emma gulped. She was going to ask. She was going to ask if she could call Regina her mommy. She had always wanted a mother, and now, finally, she could possibly get one. For the first time in her life, she had found someone worth staying with. Someone worth loving.

"M-May I call you Mommy?" She asked timidly, ducking her head with embarrassment.

Regina's heart swelled. This was the moment she had been waiting for. Her eyes shone with tears. Tears of joy.

"Of course, my beautiful girl. You may call me your Mommy if you wish to," she agreed, her lips tugging into a beaming smile.

"I love you, Mommy." Emma hugged her once more, and the brunette returned it with just as much enthusiasm.

Henry appeared at the door. He had been going to check if everything was okay, and possibly help, but it seemed that they had managed it all on their own.

Taking in the sight of his mother and Regina hugging tightly on the bed made his spine tingle with happiness, and he found himself smiling, tears shining in his eyes. He mentally scolded himself for getting so emotional, but it really was a sight to behold.

The pair looked up, catching sight of him standing by the door. They both beamed at him, sporting matching smiles so wide that their cheeks hurt.

"Henry, hello," Regina greeted.

"Emma, Regina," Henry nodded his hello.

The Mayor sat up properly, and looked between her two children. "How about we have Mary Margret and David round for dinner this afternoon?" Emma winced at the name, which Regina picked up on immediately. "Emma, will that be okay with you?"

"I have a choice?"

"Of course; I don't want you to be uncomfortable," Regina said kindly.

"It will be okay. This David seems very nice," Emma gave a small smile.

"Yes, he really is," Henry agreed, interjecting.

"Great. I'll send Mary Margret a text immediately." Regina went to get off the bed, her mood skyrocketing. Nothing could bring her down from her current happy high.

* * *

The doorbell rang, the shrill sound echoing through the spacious mansion. Regina rushed to the door and pulled it open, seeing Snow and David standing on the porch.

Snow was holding an awful bottle of wine, as per usual, and David was bearing a bunch of, admittedly lovely, tulips.

"Snow, David, hello," she greeted warmly.

"Hello Regina. We come bearing gifts," the younger woman chirped, holding out the wine as David held forward the flowers.

The Mayor took them with a smile, and stepped back to allow the couple into her house. Henry and Emma were in the living room, out of the way until Regina had spoken quickly with the Charmings' on what to expect.

Snow and David entered the house, Regina following closely. "Before you see Emma, I need to tell you a few things."

"Well?"

"She's still very fragile, although her trust in me has grown. She loves me, and calls me her mother," Regina said, unsure of what Snow's reaction would be. She knew it must hurt for her daughter to have bonded with another so quickly.

The look of hurt that flashed across the pixie-haired brunette's face made the older woman's stomach twist with guilt. The feeling was quickly masked, and Regina decided to pretend she hadn't seen it, by continuing.

"She's also very close to Henry. Henry knows of what happened, and he knows about magic," Regina paused, and as Snow opened her mouth to speak, she stopped her. "Yes, before you ask, he was a little surprised at the start, but he took it in his stride, like he does with everything."

"Thank god," David muttered.

"On a more tender note, I have been in contact with Belle. It was just earlier that I went to visit her at Gold's shop," she explained cautiously.

"Gold's shop?! Regina, be careful," Snow warned, a glint in her eye.

"It was only to see Belle. She's working on an antidote for the age regression. It will be done soon, very soon," she said reluctantly.

"How soon is very soon?" David questioned.

"Later today, tomorrow at the latest. All she has to do is find a few simple ingredients and mix them together. I will have to add a touch of magic, of course, but that comes at the end."

"We understand," Snow said, exchanging a glance with David. Regina knew that they were trying to hold back their elation at the news of their daughter's timely return to adulthood.

"The chances are, that you'll have your daughter back by tomorrow or Wednesday," Regina said reluctantly.

"That's brilliant news," David smiled.

"Yes," the brunette replied, gritting her teeth.

"You're not happy?" Snow asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"I am. Of course I am. I'll just miss her, that's all," the Mayor forced a smile through clenched teeth.

"She's not going anywhere, Regina," the pixie-haired brunette pointed out.

"She won't be mine anymore!" Regina burst out suddenly, effectively silencing her old nemesis.

Both Charmings' gaped at her, their respective jaws hanging open. "Regina, I—" Snow began, but the brunette held up her hand to stop her.

"Don't, Snow. I don't want to hear it," she interjected. "How about we go to the living room to see Emma and Henry?"

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea," David offered a warm smile, placing a comforting hand on the small of his wife's back. He knew that she would be feeling slightly offended at Regina's words, and the last thing he wanted was for an argument to break out.

The trio traipsed into where the children were. Emma was colouring diligently on a plain piece of pager, coloured crayons scattered all over the glass coffee table. Henry was sat on the couch behind her, reading his book. Every so often, he glanced over the top of the pages at the small blonde girl, smiling fondly every time.

Snow took in the sight, her mouth opening slightly in surprise. They really did look like a family - more than she'd care to admit.

Emma turned round at the footsteps, and her lips twisted into a wide smile at the sight of her mother.

"Mommy! Look at my drawing! Do you like it?" She held it up, showing Regina the drawing of her, Henry and the brunette.

"Oh Emma, its brilliant!" The Mayor said honestly; the six-year-old's art skills were better than hers were at six, and better than hers now. She had never had a knack for art, and it was clear that Emma did. She made a mental note to ask the Sheriff about it when she was back in her adult form.

The Charming couple watched the interaction between their daughter and their ex-nemesis. Snow in particular felt a pang of jealously at the way Emma spoke to Regina.

"She called her 'Mommy', David!" She hissed under her breath, elbowing her husband in the ribs.

"I know honey, I know. Don't worry about it. Our Emma will be back in a couple of days," he cooed gently, reaching out a hand to stroke her back soothingly.

"I can't wait till that happens," the woman muttered under her breath, watching as Regina embraced Emma.

The happy pair hugged tightly, and Snow felt herself getting jealous. With much strength, she pushed the unwelcome feeling away.

A beeping sounded from the kitchen, snapping everyone out of their current pastimes.

"That will be the lasagne. Why don't you all come through to the dining room?" Regina suggested, moving towards the doorway to take the food out of the oven before it burnt.

* * *

Dinner was a calm affair, with Henry making up most of the conversation. For nearly all of the meal, he talked about his times in New York with his mother. This was welcome on all parts - Emma was content sitting quietly and munching on her small plate of food, while Regina, Snow and David preferred not to talk too much. They would much rather listen to all that Henry had to say.

Snow attempted to talk to Emma a little but, which didn't go down too well. The little blonde was nervous, and had totally closed in on herself around the couple she didn't know were her parents.

"So Emma, what do you enjoy?" Snow had asked, smiling brightly.

"I like drawing," Emma mumbled, chewing quietly on a piece of lettuce.

"What do you like to draw?" The woman pushed.

"I draw whatever I am told to," the girl had said. Snow shot Regina a curious look, but the Mayor had merely turned a blind eye to it, and had begun to talk to Henry, much to Emma's relief.

It was right in the middle of eating a delicious pudding of cherry pie that Regina received a phone call. A phone call that jolted her from her current happy bubble.

"I'd better take that," she murmured, picking the device from next to her on the table. She pushed her chair back and stood, swiping right as she did so.

She left the rest of the family behind and walked into the hall, lifting the phone to her ear.

"Mayor Mills speaking," she answered.

"Regina, it's me again," the chirpy Australian voice sounded from the other end of the line - Belle.

_No, no, no. She's going to have done the antidote, isn't she? As soon as I add my magic to that, Emma will be transformed back to an adult. No. This can't be happening._

"Ah, Belle," Regina said, her voice nearly cracking at the end.

"Regina, I know it's probably not what you want to hear, but I've completed the antidote. I just need you to come and add a little magic to it," the young woman informed.

"Y-Yes, I understand," Regina swallowed thickly.

"Are you okay to come over quickly now? It won't take long, and I'm sure you'd rather have it as soon as possible. If not to use, then at least to have in your possession."

"Um, yes. Yes, I'll be over soon." Before Belle could reply, Regina pressed her thumb down on the red button to end the call.

She let her arm drop to her side, and she took a depth, steadying breath. Placing her hand on her chest to ground herself, she straightened her back and lifted her chin up higher. Slipping on her poker face, she walked back into the dining room.

The dinner table was silent as she entered, everyone finishing their respective desserts. Apart from Emma, who sat quietly, looking down at her lap. Her hair fell around her face, effectively shielding herself from the rest of the people sat around her.

"I must pop out quickly," she announced. Emma's head shot up. "Mary Margret, David, I trust you can stay and watch Henry and Emma until I get back? I should only be half an hour."

"That's fine, isn't it Emma?" Snow shot the child a warm smile. She didn't receive one in return.

"Mommy, please don't go," the blonde whispered. Regina had to strain her ears to hear the quiet spoken words.

"Emma honey, I have to. It's important. I need you to stay here with Mary Margaret and David, okay?" The Mayor walked round to where her new daughter was sat, and she knelt down in front her.

"Can't I come with you?" The girl asked, her voice small.

"No Emma, you need to stay here cariño," Regina replied, running small circles on Emma's thighs with the pads of her thumbs.

"B-But you said I always had a choice?" The blonde bit her lip, her eyes welling with tears.

Regina's eyes widened. _Shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment! - it doesn't take long to leave a few kind words, and they fuel my writing! :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry for the slow update, but I've been having some problems with Ao3. It won't load on my phone, or my laptop, so I haven't been able to read anything or update anything. It happened on Wednesday - the day I was meant to update this story.
> 
> This is WaywardCharlie updating this for me. I've contacted Ao3 to ask about the problem, but I'm not sure if it will be fixed. It's pissing me off like nobody's business, but I'll work on it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, and feel free to leave kudos & reviews!

Regina's mind whirred as she tried to think of an excuse for what Emma had said. It was true - she had said that the girl would always have a choice, but she couldn't bring the blonde along to see Belle. It would never work.

 "Listen baby, I know that's what I said, and you do always have a choice here," the brunette soothed, continuing to stroke the girl's thigh.

 

"Then why can't I come with you?" Emma protested, her eyes wide and pleading.

Regina saw Snow and David watching out of the corner of her eye, and she sighed. The little girl obviously didn't want to be left alone with them, which she could totally understand, given what idiots they usually were. But, surely she would be okay for half an hour? She had Henry to look after her.

"What I have to do is very important, baby. I don't want you to get hurt," Regina said, lying slightly at the end. She hated to lie; it made guilt swirl in her gut, and she gulped inaudibly.

"Are you going to get hurt?" The girl asked, eyes wide and questioning. They shone with concern, and the Mayor's heart clenched - Emma was adorable.

"No, baby, I'm not," the brunette reassured. 

Henry watched the conversation, knowing that the woman was struggling against Emma. He could tell that she was quickly giving in to what she was saying, and any minute now, she would agree to take the little girl along with her. He wasn't sure what Regina was going to do, but he could guess it was about turning his mother back to an adult.

The boy wondered if he could get Emma to stay. It was worth a try. He stepped forwards slightly, and shot a smile at the girl.

"Emma, how about you stay with me?" He suggested, bending down so he was eye level with her.

"But I want to go with Mommy," the six-year-old protested weakly, pouting.

"But Emma, if you stay with me we can watch a movie! How does that sound? How about _The Little Mermaid_? Or, we can watch _Despicable Me 2_? You loved that film, didn't you?" Henry encouraged, beaming at her. He watched as the cogs started turning in the girl's brain, and her expression grew uncertain.

Everyone saw that Emma was leaning towards staying, but she would need a little extra push. "How about some popcorn as well?" Henry promoted, and the girl's face lit up.

"Really?" She asked shyly but hopefully.

"Yes!"

"Mommy? Is it okay if I stay?" Emma stared up at Regina with such love in her eyes that it shocked them all, especially Snow. She had to admit; she was jealous of the newfound relationship between her daughter and ex-nemesis.

"Of course that's okay honey. Henry will take good care of you, and Mary Margaret and David will be here as well." Regina leant down and stroked a hand soothingly through the young blonde's hair, smiling fondly as she did so. 

Emma ran forward a few steps and barrelled into her mother's legs, clinging onto her tightly. The brunette hugged the girl tightly, wrapping her arms around her protectively. 

She glanced at her watch, and realised that she'd told Belle she'd be there ten minutes ago. "I have to go now sweetie, but I'll be back soon." The woman pulled away, and laughed softly when she saw Emma's sightly upset expression. It was sweet house much the girl cared for her.

"Okay Mommy, make sure you stay safe," the blonde grinned, her eyes crinkling in the corners.

"I will baby, I will," Regina cooed. After one final hug, she left the kitchen and made her way out to the foyer, where she slipped on some small heels and her trench coat.

Reluctantly, she left behind the warmth of her home. She walked briskly out to her Mercedes, which was parked in the driveway, and she climbed in, shaking slightly from the chilly evening weather. Looking at the clock on her dashboard, she saw that it was already 7:30PM. Emma would probably be getting tired soon - she would possibly even fall asleep during the movie.

The Mayor sighed gently as she put the keys into the ignition and turned them, starting up the car. Tonight was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Come on Emma, why don't we go through to the living room?" Henry suggested, reaching out one of his hands to take one of Emma's. She latched into it immediately, her grip tight and almost panicked.

Silently, the boy led Emma into the room and sat her down on the couch, where she stared up at him through her long, thick lashes.

"Are you okay, Emma?" Henry asked, noticing the girl's discomfort. She nodded uncertainly, not wanting to be a burden. The boy sighed - he was going to have a push a little further. "Emma, you can talk to me. I know I'm not Regina, but I'm your new brother! I care about you, and I love you. I want you to be okay," he said kindly, and he watched as the tension in the blonde's shoulders lessened slightly.

"David," she mumbled, her voice so quiet that Henry had to strain to hear it.

"What about him?"

"He was a bad man." Emma looked away, her blonde hair falling in front of her face, effectively covering it a little.

Henry's heart sank. "Emma, this man is very different. This David is kind and helpful and really sweet. He's nothing like the other David that you know," he assured, stroking the girl's knee. He paused to listen to where the man in question and his wife were washing the dishes. The faint sound of laughter filtered through the gap under the closed door. "You don't have to be afraid. He's a good man."

"Okay," Emma conceded. She brought her knees up to her chest, slinging her arms around her shins. She then placed her chin atop her knee-caps, and offered a tiny smile.

"How about we watch _Despicable Me 2_?" Henry suggested, moving over to the TV.

"Okay!" The blonde's mood seemed to pick up at the mention of the movie, but the boy knew that it would take a full distraction to take her mind off it.

Just as he was sliding the disk in, the door opened and Snow appeared holding a large bowl of popcorn. "I brought food!" She chirped, smiling widely at the two children.

Emma returned it nervously, whereas Henry just watched her, gauging her reaction on the interruption. She seemed okay with it, so he relaxed a little.

"Thanks, Mary Margret," Emma said quietly, eyeing the bowl the pixie-haired brunette had set down on the coffee table in front of her.

"No problem. Would you like a blanket?" Snow pulled a thick, fluffy blanket from the other end of the couch and offered it to the girl.

"Yes please," she agreed, reaching out to take the warm blanket. Snow allowed the blonde to pull it over herself, and she merely adjusted it slightly once the girl had finished getting comfortable.

"Do you mind if we sit in here with you two?" The woman asked, glancing over at Henry for confirmation.

"It's fine with me, but check with Emma first," the boy said, gesturing to the small girl who had popped a kernel of popcorn into her mouth.

"Emma?" Snow said, turning to face the girl.

"It's okay." The blonde shuffled further back into the couch, pulling the blanket around her tightly.

"Brilliant!" Snow clapped her hands together enthusiastically. "David!" She called, and her husband appeared moments later.

The couple took their seats on the love-seat in the corner, thankfully out of Emma's line of sight. She didn't want to be reminded of that man every time she glanced right.

Henry moved back to the DVD player, and went about setting up the movie. When it was ready, he switched off the lamp and the room was plunged into darkness, save for her light emanating from the TV screen.

He took a seat next to Emma, who immediately snuggled into him, burying her face in his chest. She tilted her head so she was still able to see the screen, and then totally relaxed, getting lost in the funny world of Gru and his minions.

* * *

Regina cringed as she entered Gold's shop, the chiming of the bell going straight to her core. It unnerved her. She knew what she was about to do, and she hated it.

The Mayor walked slowly to the counter, dreading each step. It was one step closer to the inevitable topic of this conversation.

Belle appeared out of the back of the shop just as the older woman reached the glass-topped surface. "Ah, Regina, I'm glad you could make it," she greeted, her expression a little nervous.

"Well, yes," Regina mumbled, her voice cracking a little at the end. She swallowed back the tears that threatened to fall, wincing as one slipped down her cheek.

"Regina, I know you don't want to do this..." Belle began, her expression one of pity.

"Don't. Please." The brunette held up a hand to stop the younger woman, and Belle held back what she was going to say.

"Shall I bring it out?" She asked instead, and Regina, not trusting herself to speak, just nodded tightly.

The auburn-haired woman disappeared again, and Regina used the time to fight back her tears and attempt to get herself under control. She didn't know why she was being so emotional; since when did she cry? She hadn't realised how attached she had become to six-year-old Emma until tonight, and it scared her.

Tears slipped down the brunette's cheeks without her realising, eliciting a soft gasp from Belle when she returned. The young woman rushed forwards, only hesitating for a second before she wrapped her arms around the sobbing woman.

Regina tensed, the relaxed into the hug. She buried her face in Belle's hair and let tears flow from her eyes. She didn't realise how much pain this would cause her. She wanted to keep Emma for herself. She knew it was selfish, but now that the little girl loved her, she never wanted to let her go. The Mayor was the mother she had never had.

As soon as Emma became an adult again, it would all end. Hell, the woman probably wouldn't even remember. Then, Regina would have to go back to loving the Sheriff from afar, and keeping her secret quiet.

Finally, the brunette got ahold of herself, and she managed to calm down. Taking deep breaths, she pulled away and cleared her throat.

"Let's just do this," she muttered. Belle nodded silently, and reached for the potion. She placed it down on the counter, and waited for the older woman to speak. "Do you just need me to enchant it?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Regina took a deep breath, closed her eyes and let magic flow from her fingertips. It wasn't hard; just one thought of Emma made her body shake and tingle.

A bright white light flashed before the two women, and the potion bubbled slightly. Regina let her eyes open, and she stared at the glass vial, wishing it would burst into flames.

Belle watched anxiously; she hadn't seen the Mayor this distressed in a while, and it really was strange.

"What are the circumstances of the potion?" Regina snatched up the vial, and clutched it tightly in her palm.

"You just put it in a liquid, and the potion should take effect within half an hour. It's preferable that Emma is asleep - that way, she won't know what's happening to her. The potion is tasteless and scentless as well," Belle explained.

The older woman nodded, and stared down at the turquoise liquid through the shiny glass. "Thank you, Belle." She shot the younger woman a small smile, which was returned with warmth.

"It's not a problem, Regina. I know this is hard for you, and I know you don't want to do it, but you are doing the right thing. You know that it's what Emma would want you to do. But, you don't have to do it tonight. You could make tomorrow a special day, and then do it tomorrow evening." The suggestion piqued Regina's interest, and ideas for a nice day immediately started tumbling around inside her mind.

"Yes, I think I will do that," the Mayor nodded. "I'd best be off," she said, turning around ready to leave.

"Okay. Like I said Regina, you're doing the right thing."

"I know; that's why it hurts so much," the older woman grumbled. She turned and walked to the door, an uncomfortable feeling settling in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

Henry shifted slightly, trying not to wake Emma, who had fallen asleep on his lap during the movie. It was clear that she had been fighting herself to stay awake - her eyelids had been dropping, and she'd been constantly yawning. Eventually, she had settled herself on her new brother's lap, and had drifted off to sleep.

The small girl looked peaceful, her face free of the almost constant frown she wore. Henry brushed a strand of hair from her face, and smiled as the blonde scrunched her nose up in her sleep.

Snow and David were still cuddled up on the love-seat, engrossed in the children's animation. It was funny yet sweet to see them both so focused and dedicated to the movie.

Just then, Henry heard the lock turn in the door. Regina. He listed as she slipped of her coat and shoes, and put them away in their respective places. She then walked through to the living room, a smile immediately creeping onto her face at the sight of a sleeping Emma.

The Mayor's eyes were bloodshot as red-rimmed - she'd obviously been crying - but now she looked the epitome of calm and collected. She turned to Snow and David, who snapped out of their movie-trance to look up at her.

"She'll be an adult by Wednesday," Regina said emotionlessly. The older woman turned away immediately, fighting back tears. Henry watched silently, still stroking Emma's hair.

"That's wonderful news!" Snow exclaimed. Though her words were quiet, they didn't lack any of her usual enthusiasm.

"Indeed..." the brunette trailed off. "Well, it's probably time you leave," she span back around and smiled sweetly. It was totally and utterly fake, but no one said a word.

"Of course. Thank you for dinner, it was lovely," Snow said kindly. They then rose silently, and made their way to the front door alone.

Once they were gone, Regina sank down on the couch and put her head in her hands. "Henry, what do I do? I have the potion." She produced the vial and held it out for her son to see.

He took it, and examined the dark liquid inside, a small frown on his face. "This is it?"

"Yes."

"When are you going to give it to her?" He asked, sitting down next to the Mayor. Emma still lay, fast asleep next to him.

"Tomorrow. I plan on taking her out, having a nice meal, giving her some presents and then going it at her bedtime," Regina explained, tears slipping down her cheeks.

Her shoulders wracked gently with sobs, and she ducked her head, her dark hair falling over her face. She didn't want Henry to see her crying like it - she had to be strong.

"Regina, please don't cry," Henry said softly. Regina. That was another painful reminder that her son wasn't really her son right now - another thing she was going to have to figure out. But, she needed Emma's help for that. Turning the blonde back was for the greater good.

Emma stirred; the woman's sobs had obviously woken her. She blinked her eyes open sleepily, just as Regina noticed and hurriedly tried to wipe her tears away.

The young girl saw and immediately sat up, her eyes wide. "Gina? What's wrong?" He voice was thick with sleep, but there was obvious concern laced in her tone as well.

"Emma, I'm fine. Go back to sleep honey," Regina cooed, her voice nasally from all the sniffling.

"Are you sending me back?" Was Emma's first thought, the idea entering her mind in a flash.

"No, baby, no. I'm not sending you back at all," the brunette reassured, and the blonde's shoulders relaxed visibly.

"What's wrong then?" She prompted, sitting up and moving closer. Henry stood up silently and moved to take the popcorn to the kitchen, knowing that the pair needed some time alone.

"I'm just so thankful that I have you, Emma. You've made me a better person, and I love you so much. Without you, I'd be lost." The words made her cry again, and Regina tried to brush the tears away. It didn't work.

Emma surged forwards and wrapped her skinny arms around the brunette's waist, burying her head in the woman's stomach. Regina pulled the blonde into her, hugging her tightly in return.

"Please don't cry, Mommy. I love you and I don't want you to be upset," Emma mumbled, her voice muffled from being pressed into Regina's side.

"Oh baby, I love you so much." The Mayor let her tears flow as she rocked Emma back and forth, savouring the moment. This time tomorrow, Emma would be well on her way to being an adult again. It would all be over.

After a few more minutes, Regina's tears finally ceased, and Emma pulled back. "Bed now Mommy?" She asked innocently, latching onto the woman's arm tightly. She looked up at her hopefully, and Regina smiled warmly.

"Of course, baby."

"Emma sleep with Mommy?" The girl shifted off the couch and pulled Regina up from her sitting position.

"Yes, of course." Regina lifted the girl into her arms, smiling as she felt the girl shifting into a comfortable position, her head resting gently on the brunette's shoulder.

The Mayor smiled; it was good while it lasted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Reviews are much appreciated! Once again, I'm sorry that I'm not personally able to update this fic, and I'm trying to get the situation sorted. Thanks again!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, my Ao3 still isn't working, so this is WaywardCharlie posting for me again. I'm working on getting it working again, I promise! Until then, my updates will be a little slower, sorry. For those of you reading my other ongoing fic, Evil Is, As Evil Does, I'm working on it, but my inspiration is lacking, especially as Ao3 isn't working. So, sorry about all that.
> 
> This chapter isn't too long, but it's a nice fluffy chapter to prepare you for the angst ahead. The next chapter won't be so nice, so heads up for that.
> 
> Usual disclaimers apply, and I hope you enjoy.

It was 6:30AM when Regina rose from her bed, ready to start baking and prepare the house for when Emma awoke. She had decided to throw a party of sorts - like a birthday party, but without the birthday part.

 The Mayor slipped out of the warm, comfortable bed, waving her hand over Emma's sleeping form once she was standing. It was a simple, harmless spell that would prolong her sleep, just so Regina had time to prepare everything without being disrupted.

She watched, her eyes soft, as the little girl slumbered peacefully, a serene smile playing on her lips. Reluctantly, she left the room, leaving the Emma to continue her rest.

The brunette padded down the hall, and down be stairs, doing her best not to make any noise. She then cast a silencing spell, so her clattering and working in the kitchen wouldn't wake up Henry.

Moving around the large, modern facility, she began pulling out bowls, scales and measuring spoons. She then arranged the needed ingredients in a smart line on the counter - everything you'd need for a rich, heavenly chocolate cake. The woman knew it was one of Emma's favourites, and she wanted to make her last day as a child the best it could be.

She plugged her phone into the speaker, scrolling through her playlist on Spotify to find the song she wanted. Emma had showed her how to do it, and frankly, her life hadn't been the same since. I'm all honesty, she'd learnt a lot from the infuriating yet adorable blonde.

She clicked on her all time favourite - _Independent Women_ by Destiny's Child. She loved the girl group, even though they weren't together anymore. As the opening beat kicked in, she swayed her hips and began baking.

An hour and eighteen songs later, Regina slid the tin into the oven and set the timer. She casually wiped her forehead with the dishcloth, a little sweaty from dancing and cooking at the same time - it was a sport in itself (kind of).

Just as she went about grabbing the ingredients to make thick buttercream icing, she heard Henry plodding down the stairs. With a flick of her wrist, the music stopped and the silencing spell was gone.

When her son entered the room moments later, she was carefully measuring out icing sugar in a metal bowl. She looked up slowly, a smile spreading over her face at the sight of his grogginess. He looked like he had been dragged through a bush backwards; his hair was sticking up at all sorts of strange angles, a mess of brown atop his head.

"Good morning Henry, how did you sleep?" She asked, pouring the icing sugar into a glass mixing bowl.

"Good thanks, how about you?" He took a seat at the island, grabbing an apple from the fruit basket as he did so. He bit into it slowly, closing his eyes as he worked it round his mouth.

"I slept well, thank you," Regina replied, now going about measuring the butter.

"Are you making a cake for Emma? It smells deciduous," he commented, inhaling dramatically with his nose. He hummed appreciatively as the warm, welcome scent invaded his nostrils.

"Yes, I am. I thought I would make her last day as special as possible."

"Can I do anything to help?" Henry slid off the stool and put his apple core in the trash. He then leant back against the counter and eyed the Mayor.

"You can get some balloons to blow up, if you like?" The woman suggested, adding cocoa powder to the icing mix. "They're in the cupboard under the stairs."

"Okay, sure," the boy said. He left the kitchen in search of the balloons, still looking half asleep. 

Not long afterwards, Regina had taken the cake from the oven, and was spreading buttercream icing over the top, making sure it looked perfect. Once done, she waved her hand and Emma's name appeared on the top in fancy green writing; it looked great.

The brunette moved the cake onto a plate, added some candles and then left the kitchen to go to the living room. With a flick of her wrist, the room was decorated with fairy lights and some shiny green banners. Then, she magicked some presents into the corner by the couch - she thought of everything a little girl might want. By the end, she realises she may have gone a little overboard, judging by the massive pile of presents. However, she wanted Emma to be as happy as possible.

Henry came in with the balloons, and together, they tied then around the room. "It looks amazing Regina. She's going to love it," he assured, taking in the way the brunette worried her bottom lip between her teeth.

"I hope so," the woman said, running a hand through her hair. "We should go and change," she added after a moment of thought.

"Wait, no," Henry stopped her from leaving by placing a gentle hand on her forearm. Regina turned to look at him, her eyes questioning. "She would want us to stay in our pyjamas," he explained.

"You're right," Regina conceded. And yes was right; it was exactly the kind of thing adult Emma would like. If she had any say, she'd want it to be relaxed.

Regina imagined the blonde glaring at her when she walked the stairs in her usual business attire. Emma would then scold her, and she herself would scoff. She would be told to go and change, which, because she was putty in Emma's hands when she made her puppy-dog eyes, she would do. Then, upon returning in her yoga pants and a loose t-shirt, Emma would laugh and smile at her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. If she was lucky, she'd get an affection kiss to the temple.

Thinking back on it now, the Mayor realised just how domestic it all sounded. They really did act like a couple, and she'd never realised it. No wonder Henry had seemed suspicious around her, suspecting that she was involved with his mother. The thing was, Regina didn't think Emma realised just how much like a married couple they acted either.

The thought of Emma as an adult dampened her good mood, and a small frown played at her lips.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Henry asked, jolting her out of her memories. She turned to him and smiled sadly.

"I was just thinking of your mother," she offered. Henry's eyes flashed in understanding.

"About her as an adult?"

"Yes," she said, looking him in the eye.

"You miss her," he said bluntly.

"Yes."

"But you want her to stay as a child."

"Yes."

"Because you don't think you can have her as an adult like you can when she's a child," Henry guessed, noting the shocked look that painted he Mayor's face at his words.

"How did you know?" She asked fearfully, worried that she was becoming more and more readable every day. What had happened to the stony facade and high walls? Was she really that careless?

"I can tell by the way you act around her. You're so happy, and then as soon as someone mentions her becoming an adult again, you become more subdued. Like when you went to see Belle. When you came back, you were upset because you wanted to hold her like that everyday. And even though you miss adult Emma, you'd rather she be a child you be able keep her than she be an adult and you have to lose her," Henry explained.

Regina felt tears gather in the corners of her eyes, but she blinked them away hastily. She hadn't realised she was so readable, and that her actions were so obvious. Henry had decoded her in less than a minute, and it was shocking how wise he sounded.

"You're right," she whispered sadly. The boy stayed silent, but moved closer and enveloped her in a hug. She clutched him tightly, tears dripping down her cheeks. She was closer to Henry like his, without him remembering her, than she was before he had gone to New York. It saddened her, but she hoped that when he finally did remember her, he would act as loving towards her as he did now.

Finally, once her tears had dried, she pulled away. "Thank you Henry," she said warmly, offering him a kind smile.

"For what?" His contorted in confusion.

"For that hug. I needed it," she said, reaching out to cup his cheek. He didn't pull away, but actually leant into the touch. Regina then pressed a kiss to his forehead, causing a light blush to spread over his cheeks.

"That's okay," he beamed. "Why don't we go and get Emma?"

"Yes, that's a great idea." Taking one last look at the living room to check it was okay, Regina magicked the cake onto the coffee table. She then followed her son out of the room, and headed towards the stairs to wake Emma for her final day as a six-year-old girl.

* * *

"Emma honey, wake up," Regina shook the girl's shoulders gently, watching fondly as the blonde's eyes flickered open.

"Mommy?" Emma asked, her voice thick with sleep. The Mayor beamed down at her new daughter.

"Come on baby, Henry and I have a surprise for you!" Henry appeared at the doorway, and came in.

"You'll love it, Emma," he commented, a smile on his face as well.

"A surprise?" The blonde asked hopefully. "I've never had a good one of those," she added.

"Well you'll certainly love this one," Regina assured.

"Mommy carry me?" Emma held out her arms and widened her eyes in plea. Regina, unable to resist the girl's charms, pulled the comforter back off Emma's body, and reached down to pick her up. Once the blonde was safely tucked against her body, the trio traipsed down the stairs towards the living room.

Regina subtly waved her hand and the candles on the cake lit up just as they entered the spacious room. Emma turned her head round from where it was nuzzled into the woman's neck. She gasped, almost falling back in shock.

She began frantically wriggling to get out of Regina's arms, and the brunette set her down with a chuckle. Just as Emma was about to run to the cake, she paused and turned back round.

"Is this all for me?" She asked hopefully, her emerald eyes bright and hopeful.

"Yes, baby; all for you," Regina said, smiling at Emma's wide grin. The girl then continued on to the cake, kneeling down when she reached the coffee table.

In one big breath, she successfully blew out all the candles, cheering once she had done so. Regina and Henry both took seats on the couch behind the six-year-old, enjoying the sight of the happy girl.

"Do you want to open your presents, baby?" The Mayor asked, gesturing to the massive pile in the corner. Emma turned her head to where the pile was, letting out another gasp.

"All for me?"

"Yes! All for you!" Regina for up to help Emma reach the ones on the top of the pile, setting them down in front of the girl who was now sat cross-legged on the carpet.

Henry eyed the pair, a heavy feeling in his heart. He would miss this - the fun and family feeling. It almost felt like Regina was family already. She had acted to loving and caring towards him that anyone who didn't know the situation would have been thoroughly fooled. He shrugged the feeling off, and turned his attention to where Emma was tearing off the wrapping of her first present.

"Mommy! A cuddly panda!" The girl clutched it to her chest, unwilling to let it go. Her eyes shone with tears, her smile so big it was almost off her face. She then sprung up and rushed to hug Regina, who gladly enveloped the girl in a loving embrace.

Henry grabbed the camera from the table beside him, and snapped a few photos of the pair. He took one of Regina kissing Emma's forehead, love shining almost blindingly in her deep chocolate orbs.

He continued to snap photos of Emma ripping open her other gifts, of her joyous exclamations and her excited hugs. The sight truly was beautiful.

* * *

An hour later, Emma had finally finished opening her presents, and they now all stood in a large, multi-coloured pile. The blonde and her mother were cuddled up on the couch, both smitten with the other. Henry was making pancakes, not wanting to interrupt their moment.

When they were done, he called out for them, and they both came into the kitchen moments later.

"Pancakes?" Emma's eyes lit up.

"With chocolate chips," Henry added, and the blonde let out a cheer.

"My favourite!" She hoisted herself up onto one of the stools with a little help from Regina. As soon as Henry placed the plate in front of her, she almost dug in straight away with her hands.

But, remembering the manners drilled into her from a young age, she stopped and asked for a knife and fork. Thinking how adult Emma would have just gone ahead and eating them with her hands, she handed the metal cutlery over to the girl, who thanked her in return. Then, the six-year-old began cutting the pancakes into small, bite-size pieces while the Mayor watched fondly.

Once they had all finished, Regina cleared her throat and spoke up. "So today Emma, we thought we would go out to the beach! How does that sound?"

"I've never been," the girl replied.

"It's amazing, Emma! You'll love it!" Henry smiled, clearing away the plates.

"Okay!" Emma exclaimed happily.

And so Emma's last day as a six-year-old girl began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Reviews are much appreciated. I can't reply to them at the moment, but as soon as I get my account working on my phone and laptop, I will, I promise! Thanks again!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so Ao3 STILL isn't working, so it's RegalLana posting. BT won't reply to my damn email...
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's been a while, but I've had exams and stuff recently so I've been revising. This chapter, in my opinion, is kinda angsty... oops. I did listen to 'Smoke & Mirrors' by Ivy & Gold on repeat while writing this, which is a pretty angsty song (in my opinion).
> 
> Nevertheless, enjoy! Thanks for all the lovely comments as well! I'm sad that this fic is nearly over :(

It was nearing 8:30PM, and Emma's eyes were beginning to slip shut. Regina, though she would never admit it, was trying to keep Emma awake. The sooner the fell asleep, the sooner she became an adult. The brunette had slipped the potion onto a cup of warm milk, which was sat on the kitchen counter, probably cold by now.

They had gone to the beach, gone for ice cream, had gorgeous homemade pizza for dinner and had watched two movies with popcorn. Emma had had the best day of her entire life, hence why she was nearly knocked out on the couch, cuddling into Regina's side. Henry had left to go to bed a while ago, and the pair had stayed snuggling quietly.

Regina was trying to make the most of having Emma by her side. A version of Emma that loved her, and thought her to be special. She had no doubt that would change. Emma would never like her back, whether she remembered or not.

"Mommy?" The girl's sleep ridden voice reached the Mayor's ears, and she turned her head downwards.

"Yes, baby?" She stroked Emma's cheek lovingly.

"Bed now?" Emma asked hopefully, sticking her thumb into her mouth. Regina, being the big softie she was, didn't have the heart to correct her.

The woman paused. If Emma wanted to go to bed, it would mean her giving her the potion. Damn, she hated this. She wanted to be selfish, and wait till tomorrow, but she knew that she couldn't. She had to do this, for Emma, for Henry and for the Charming's.

"O-Of course," she stammered. Emma shot her a confused look at the sudden fluster. Regina cleared her throat, regaining her composure. "Do you want some hot milk before you sleep?"

"Yes please!" The blonde grinned, her emerald eyes lighting up. She then pouted, like a wounded puppy. "And a cookie?"

"Just this once," Regina said, as though many more nights like this would come. Emma smirked cheekily and laughed, despite her tiredness. A yawn washed over her, and she covered her mouth politely. Regina smiled; she really was the cutest.

"Yay! Thank you Mommy. I love you," Emma dragged herself off the couch and sleepily walked from the room. Regina swivelled he head round and watched the girl go, her heart clenching painfully. As soon as the blonde drank the milk, it was over.

Realising that she didn't want Emma to drink it without her, Regina sprang off the couch and darted into the kitchen. She was just in time to see the girl take the milk out of the microwave and set it on the counter. It was in the girl's favourite mug - deep mocha with small white dots. It was actually a mug that Regina had gotten for adult Emma a couple of Christmases ago. The Sheriff had insisted on keeping it here, and whenever she came over - which was a lot - she had her coffee in it.

Just as Emma was about to lift the mug to her lips, Regina rushed over to her and stopped her. "Wait, Emma. I need to tell you something first," she said slowly.

"Are you okay Mommy? You look pale," the small girl said, frowning.

"I'm fine," the woman assured. Without warning, she scooped the girl up and into her arms, holding her close. Emma was surprised, but found she couldn't complain. Snuggling into Regina's neck was one of her new favourite things to do.

The Mayor cleared her throat, preparing to speak. She didn't know if Emma would remember, but if she did, she had to say something before the potion was consumed. "Emma, I just wanted to tell you that I love you, and I always will. I will always be there for you, whatever the circumstances. Even when you grow old, I'll be right here beside you. You've changed my life, baby, and I love it. I finally have a family, and so do you. You don't have to be afraid of anything anymore, because I've got you. I've got you baby, and I always will. I know you're only young, but I want you to know this now," Regina rambled, a few tears slipping down her cheeks. Emma reached up and brushed them away silently, causing the brunette's heart to overflow with love.

Once the tears started, she couldn't stop them. She rocked Emma in her arms for what felt like hours in silence, with the girl stroking the back of her neck soothingly. The blonde said nothing, but comforted her mother in silence; it was what she felt the woman needed. Regina just stood, sobbing, with her face pushed into Emma's small shoulder. Her cries were mostly muffled by the fabric, but the tell-tale shaking of her shoulders gave her away.

Finally, Regina quietened, and Emma pulled her head back to look the brunette in the eye. "Mommy? Are you okay?" Her voice was full of concern, and she looked so adorable with her legs wrapped around the Mayor's torso that it was overwhelming.

"I'm fine, baby, just fine," she reassured. She couldn't think of a better way to end her time with the little girl. Swallowing thickly, she peppered the blonde's face with kisses, relishing in the delighted squeal the girl gave. She then reached for the mug, and handed it to Emma. She perched the girl on top of the counter so she could drink more easily.

And as she watched the blonde drain the mug in a few gulps, her eyes welled up with tears. Regina had also added a sleeping potion to the drink, which took effect immediately. Emma slumped down on the counter, her chest rising and falling with each even breath she took.

Fighting back more tears, the woman picked the girl up, and carried her bridal style to a guest bedroom. When the adult Emma awoke, Regina didn't think she'd appreciate being in a bedroom for a six-year-old, especially if she didn't remember.

The brunette had debated on whether to stay with the girl, but had come to the conclusion that it would be best if she didn't. For starters, she couldn't bear to watch her baby grow up, and secondly, she was afraid that she'd give in and stop the potion's magic. Yes, she had researched how to stop it. She'd just had to. Being next to the girl wouldn't have helped.

Regina lay the girl down on the bed, and tucked her under the covers. She pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, and brushed a strand of blonde hair from her face. "I love you so much, Emma. You'll never even know," she whispered sadly.

And then, with one last glance over her shoulder, she slipped from the room, blinking away the rushing tears.

* * *

 The sun shone bright through the curtains of the guest room, casting the room in a pale glow. Emma Swan, thirty-two years old, stirred in the plush double bed. Her eyes flickered open slowly, as she adjusted to the light. As soon as she realised where she was, she shot up in bed. _What the hell happened? Why the fuck am I in Regina's guest room?_

The last thing she remembered was speeding along one of the back roads on her way to the grocery store. How come she was lying in Regina's bed, in soft flannel pyjamas? And why didn't she remember what had happened?

She slipped from the bed, smiling at the feeling of the soft cream plum carpet beneath her bare feet. She opened the door, and peered down the hall. Henry's door was shut, and so was Regina's. _Wait, Henry. He doesn't remember Regina_...

With a lot of questions, Emma plodded down the stairs, the rich smell of coffee invading her senses. She glanced at the clock in the hall; 9:04AM. Henry would be at school. Regina should be at work, but from the smell, it seemed she was at home. More specifically, in the kitchen.

As soon as the Sheriff appeared in the doorway and cleared her throat, Regina dropped the mug she had been holding. The smash was oddly loud, filling the silence of the house. The Mayor spun round, her mocha eyes wide. She stared at Emma strangely, waiting for her to speak, not daring to breath.

The blonde decided to break the unsettling silence with the one question ricocheting around in her brain. "What the hell am I doing in your house?"

Regina let out her breath in a rush, and then inhaled sharply again. She couldn't believe it. Emma didn't remember. Her heart sank in her chest, and her expression fell.

The younger woman caught this, and frowned curiously. Regina, being the expressionless woman she was, masked the disappointment in a flash and replaced it with a practiced smile.

"Hello, Emma," she said quietly.

"Uh, hi. Soooooo..." Emma prompted.

"You were in a car accident, and ended up in a magical coma. You've been sleeping in my guest room for the past week," Regina lied, her voice flat.

"Oh..." the blonde replied, furrowing her brow. Regina was lying, she knew that much. But what she was covering up, the blonde had no idea. She could feel something niggling in the back of her mind, but whenever she tried to reach out and grasp it, it slipped right through her fingers.

"D-Do you want coffee?" Regina asked, trying to keep her voice steady. Emma paused, drinking in the sight of the older woman. She was dressedd in her usual pantsuit and blazer, complete with the ridiculously high stilettos she always insisted on wearing. Her hair and makeup were also done down to the last detail, perfect as always. However, there was something completely different about her.

Before the accident, she had always carried herself with confidence, but now she seemed shy and lost in thought. She was chewing her lip anxiously, her hands shaking slightly as she waited for the blonde's answer.

"Can I have some hot milk?" Emma said suddenly, frowning as soon as she'd done so. She had no idea why she wanted hot milk, but she found she had a strange craving for it. Regina looked as surprised as she did, and she turned to face the Sheriff, an eyebrow raised.

"Since when do you drink hot milk?" She asked, trying to act as though she always did. Her calm facade was a stark difference to her frantic emotions beneath the surface. Her heart was beating wildly, and she felt flushed. Emma seemed to pick up on this, and approached her slowly.

"I just feel like it," Emma defended, shrugging. "Are you okay? You look a little pale."

Regina was immediately taken back to their conversation the previous night; Emma had said exactly the same thing. Her heartbeat became increasingly faster, and she felt faint. "I-I'm fine," she mumbled, hurriedly pulling out Emma's favourite mug. She'd washed it earlier, ready for when the Sheriff woke up. She poured milk into the cup and shoved it into the microwave, setting the timer for a minute.

Emma came up behind her and touched her shoulder in concern. "Are you sure you're okay? You look seriously unsteady," the blonde said softly.

"Yes, I'm just fine," Regina insisted, running a shaky hand through her hair.

"Gina, you know that doesn't work on me," Emma pointed out, letting out a small chuckle. The Mayor's eyes slipped shut in memory; little Emma had called her Gina.

Angry at herself, she clenched her jaw. Everythig Emma did seemed to remind her of the past few days. It was a painful memory, and she hated it. The Sheriff didn't remember, but she did. She remembered, and it hurt. It was like a knife twisting in her gut every five minutes, and god, it hurt.

"Gina?" Emma repeated, her emerald eyes wide with concern. This was seriously strange.

" _Don't_ ," Regina said through gritted teeth. She couldn't bear it.

"Don't what?" The blonde said, clearly confused.

"Don't call me that," the older woman choked out, gulping inaudibly. She took deep breaths, trying desperately to calm her wild emotions.

"Why not? I call you that all the time?" Emma was met with silence. She watched as her best friend clenched her fists by her sides and furrowed her brow. The microwave pinged, not for the first time. They had missed the first two pings; they had been so engrossed in their conversation.

Emma turned away and opened the door of the microwave, pulling out her hot milk. She perched herself a high stool, watching the brunette carefully. "I'll be right back," Regina said slowly. The Sheriff said nothing as the woman left the room, her heels clickly loudly.

As soon as she was gone, Emma sighed. What the hell just happened? That was seriosuly strange. The blonde lifted the mug to her lips, closing her eyes as warm milk slid down her throat. She drained the mug, and then set it down on the counter.

Just as she wiped her mouth, her whole body began to tingle. Her vision narrowed, and the feeling in the back of her brain intensified. It came forwad steadily, and she flailed around in the darkness, trying to grab onto it. Finally, she did. And then it hit her - the memories.

Her in the hospital as a young girl. Regina coming to see her. Her panic. Meeting her parents. Going to the boutique. Arriving at the mansion. Meeting Henry. Spilling juice. Regina comforting her, soothing her. Falling asleep. The nightmare. Hurting Regina. Talking to Henry. Falling down the stairs. Being woken by Regina. Dinner at Granny's. Henry's piggyback. Watching a movie. More nightmares. Regina going out. Drawing. The argument. Tears. Reconciliation. Her parents coming over for dinner. Regina going out again. More movies. Regina crying. Calling Regina Mommy. Telling her she loved her. Hugs. Tears. Regina telling her she loved her. The presents. The cake. The beach. The ice cream. The dinner. The movies. Regina crying. Drinking milk.

And then it was over.

Emma fell off the chair from the impact, tears running down her face. What the fuck had she done? Regina knew everything about her past. The nightmares. The worry. She knew her as a scared little girl. Fuck; so did Henry. _No, no, no, no. What have I done? I have to leave, now._

The blonde scrambled off the floor and sprinted to the door. It seemed to go over her head that Regina had said she loved her. All she could focus on was the fact Regina now knew some of her deepest secrets. How could the woman like someone with such a dark past? She was broken. She'd meant for all that to stay secret.

She'd feared that if Regina found out, she would never love her. Emma loved the Mayor with all she had, but there was no hope of the woman ever returning the feelings. Especially not now she knew so much.

Regina heard running in the hall, and she ran from the bathroom to see what it was. It was Emma. And she was crying. The brunette panicked. She shot down the stairs, and caught Emma's arm before she'd managed to leave the house.

"Emma, wait! Where are you going?" She asked, her mind frantic with worry. What could possibly have happened that would cause the younger woman so much stress?

"No, Regina. Get off me!" She screeched, ripping her arm away.

"What's happened?" Regina began to suspect the worst.

"I fucking remember," the blonde spat.

Before the brunette could say another word, the blonde had yanked open the front door of the mansion and run down the path. Her feet were still bare, and she was in the pyjamas Regina had conjured onto her sleeping body the previous night, but she didn't care. She just wanted to get away so she could cry in peace.

Regina stared after her, her heart dropping to her feet. What the fuck had just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hopefully I'll be back on Ao3 soon. Please comment/leave kudos! They fuel my writing! :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. This update is coming quicker than a week because I'm at my auntie's, and it's the only chance I'll get to post my own chapter. The situation still hasn't been sorted (Ao3 doesn't work in my house) so I quickly churned something out so I could post now. It's a little shorter than the usual 2.5k+ chapters but I think it's okay.
> 
> Thanks for all the wonderful comments I've received; I honestly never thought this fic would get such a great response. I hope you enjoy!

Emma let herself into her apartment, her legs aching and her lungs burning. She hadn't slowed down the whole way to her apartment, and she was exhausted. Her heart ached from the knowledge Regina held over her.

Yes, they were friends... well, she thought they were. But that didn't mean the Mayor wouldn't suddenly turn on her and use the information against her. Emma felt scared, and that worried her; she hadn't felt this scared in ages.

She winced as her sore bare feet touched the cold laminate of her hall floor. The soles were cut and bruised from running a mile with no shoes on, but she didn't care about her appearance, not now. She considered having a shower, but came to the conclusion that it could wait - she had to call Ruby. She recalled eating at the diner; her friend might be able to provide some details on what exactly had happened. Sure, she had her memories, but she wanted another person's opinion on this particular matter.

She spotted her phone grabbed it off the side (she must have left there the day of the crash) and dialled Ruby's number, chewing anxiously on her bottom lip as it rang.

"Hello, Ruby Lucas speaking," the wolf answered somewhat gruffly.

"Rubes," Emma greeted, sighing as she did so.

"Emma?!" The brunette squealed down the phone.

"Yeah, hi." The blonde sank down on the couch in her living room, her sore muscles glad for the plush cushioning. She leant back against the back of the couch, lifting one hand up to massage her temple; her head was pounding.

"You're an adult again?"

"Regina gave me an antidote," the Sheriff explained simply.

"That must have been pretty hard on her," Ruby sympathised, her tone changing so it was noticeably softer.

"How come?" Emma was confused. All she could remember was love being shown toward her, but it was all a little hazy. Had the Mayor really loved her as a child? Had she meant what she said when she told the six-year-old she was always going to be there for her? Even in a time like this?

"Em, she was beyond smitten," the younger woman said, as though it was obvious. "The love in her eyes was blinding."

"But what if she turns on me? Rubes, I'm scared. She knows about my past. You know what it's like..." She trailed off, leaving the statement hanging for a few seconds.

Ruby thought back to the times when Emma had told her about her ugly childhood. The mere mention of it sent harsh shudders through her body. "I know it's not pretty, Emma, but she handled it well, didn't she? Do you remember her reactions to finding out all the little things about you?" Ruby knew Regina loved Emma; it was obvious. She also knew that Emma was head-over-heels in love with Regina. They were just idiots, and didn't see it.

"I remember a lot of crying," Emma stated simply, her mind filling with images of a sobbing Regina clutching to her small body tightly. The thoughts made her heart clench, and she sighed heavily.

"Emma, I know you're frightened, but she's not going to use this against you. Trust me," Ruby assured, her voice soft. Her eyes widened as she heard a sniffle come from the other end of the phone. "Emma, are you crying?"

"How c-can she love me n-now? I'm broken and sh-she knows just how m-much," the blonde sobbed, dropping her head into her hands.

"Oh Emma..." the wolf trailed off, not knowing what to say. She wasn't the best at comforting people. Except right now, what Emma needed, was to talk to Regina. And there wasn't much chance of that happening.

Emma suddenly stopped, all emotion leaving her face. In a flash, it was replaced with an expressionless mask. "I'm going to go and have a shower. Don't call me back. Bye," she said abruptly. She hung up and stared blankly into the empty space before her.

Ruby stared at the phone in her hand, her stomach rolling. Emma was more upset that she'd expected. However, she had always been one to comply with her friend's wishes, so that was what she was going to do. She felt guilty for it, but she knew that whatever she did wouldn't help Emma. The blonde had to sort this out herself, with Regina.

* * *

"Regina? Are you okay?" Henry had come down the stairs to see Regina surround by shattered glass, in a sobbing mess in the hall.

"She r-remembers and she h-hates me," the brunette cried, thick tears rolling down her flushed cheeks.

Henry descended the stairs and walked gingerly over to the sobbing woman. "Hey, no she doesn't," he said firmly. He hadn't seen Emma yet, but he could bet that she was just scared and worried. His mother did tend to be an over-worrier.

"She ran from here straight away," the Mayor countered, looking up at the boy from her position on the floor. Her deep brown eyes were wide and desperate, shiny with tears.

"She's probably just scared, Regina," he said soothingly, squatting down beside the woman he didn't know was his mother. He reached out and stroked her back gently.

"Why would she be scared?"

"She's a private person, and she's just found out that someone knows all about her ugly past; she's going to be frightened," he said calmly.

Regina stared at him in awe; when did her son get so wise? She stayed silent, the tears beginning to subside.

"Why don't we go round and see her?" He suggested, determined to sort this out. He knew the two women were in love, and it was high time they just got together.

"She won't want to see me," the brunette pointed out sadly.

"There's no harm in trying," Henry argued, taking Regina's hand to help her up. She stared at him, eyes wide, and found she couldn't disagree.

* * *

Regina pulled up her car outside Emma's apartment and sighed. Henry say silently in the passenger seat next to her, waiting for her to speak first.

The brunette psyched herself up for what was about to come. She had no doubt that Emma wouldn't want to see her. The venom dripping from the words she had uttered informed her of that.

_"I fucking remember."_

The words had sounded so hurt and hateful, yet sad and frightened all at once. Regina had cried out straight away, throwing anything she could find at the walls. It was her fault any of this had happened. She shouldn't have gotten so attached. She hadn't realised how much baby Emma had impacted her until she was gone. Regina needed the girl; that much was clear.

"Let's get this over with," she said after three minutes of awkward, tension-filled silence.

"It'll be okay," Henry said, as though it was a promise. Regina chewed nervously on her lip; she certainly hoped her son was right.

* * *

 

Regina knocked sharply on the door of Emma's apartment, Henry standing next to her, tapping his foot nervously.

No sound came from inside; all was silent. The Mayor sighed, turning her head to stare pointedly at the teenage boy. "I told you she wouldn't answer," she grumbled, getting ready to walk away.

As she turned, the apartment door opened a crack, and a blonde head poked out. As soon as she caught sight of the brunette, she moved to slam the door. Alas, Henry saw her, and moved her way.

"Mom!" He said happily, a large smile on his face.

Regina whipped round at his words, her gaze landing on where Emma was half visible through the crack in her door. She stayed frozen, her eyes wide in surprise.

"Uh, hey kid," Emma said awkwardly, unable to look the woman she loved in the eye. She was so sure she'd see disgust there that she didn't even bother checking.

"Mom, are you okay? Why did you leave Regina's?" He asked, feigning innocence. Emma grit her teeth. _The little shit._ She knew he knew exactly why she'd left; Regina was bound to have told him.

She chanced a glance up at the older woman, afraid of what she'd see there. The brunette was staring at her curiously, her beautiful brown eyes wide and sad. Not knowing what to make of it, Emma tore her gaze away. She felt her skin begin to heat up, the blush creeping up her neck.

She couldn't bear it any longer. Regina's eyes were still trained on her, and she knew it. She had to go, now, before she did anything stupid.

"Look Henry, I'm going to go," she said hurriedly, slamming the door in his face.

The boy growled in frustration and turned to the Mayor, who was staring blankly at the door, her expression pained. "Regina, I'm going to try and talk to her, okay?" Henry knew he had to make his mom see reason, because frankly she was being stupid. Of course Regina didn't hate her; she'd cared for her for days. She'd made her feel comfortable, comforted and happy. Regina was the one that had given her alternate childhood memories that were positive, and beautiful. Emma should be running to the older woman. But... she wasn't. She was scared and anxious and frightened of the fact Regina knew some of her deepest secrets, of her abuse and silly fears. Regina knew her weaknesses, and she could very well use them to exploit her. However, the brunette would never do that - she loved Emma. Henry just needed to make the blonde woman see it.

"Regina?" He repeated, frowning when he realised the woman hasn't replied to him after five minutes. He narrowed his eyes and stepped closer - were those tears? Was she crying?

Upon closer inspection, he realised that Regina was indeed crying, the tears slipping silently down her cheeks. Without hesitation, he wrapped her up in a hug, squeezing tightly. After a moment of stiffness, the Mayor relaxed into the hug and tentatively returned the gesture. Her tears eventually slowed, until they pooled there, unshed.

"It'll all work out, I promise," Henry said firmly, not doubting his words for a second. He knew it would all work out. He had faith.

"She can't even look at me, Henry," she said quietly, her voice defeated and her eyes downcast.

"She's worried," the boy defended, knowing his mother didn't hate Regina at all. She was scared shitless, and he knew it.

"Henry, _stop_ ," she said, stressing the last word. "You know she can't even bear the sight of me. You saw her reaction to me being here. She slammed the door in your face and you're her _son_. All because I'm here." The look on her face really was heart-breaking.

Henry didn't know the woman before him, but he felt a connection to her. He couldn't explain it, but it was there. He hurt for her, and he hurt so much. He could only imagine that what she felt was more than times worse.

"That's not true. And I'm going to prove it to you. Go back to your home, and wait there. I won't be long. I'll come back and get you so you can talk to Emma," he stated, as though he was giving an order.

"Henry, I—" Regina started, opening her mouth to protest. But before she could get any further, Henry started pulling her towards her car. She closed her mouth with a snap and walked without arguing. The boy opened the drivers' door for her and gently pushed her in; she complied. Once he was done, he stepped back and shut the door, giving her a friendly wave.

The brunette stared at him in disbelief, not quite able to wrap her head around what had just happened. Her son spun on his heel and jogged back to Emma's apartment door, where he proceeded to bang on the door with his fists.

"Open up mom!" He yelled, pounding on the door. He continued until he heard a shuffling coming from inside. The door opened again, revealing a flushed-faced Emma, tear tracks glistening on her cheeks. "Mom," he said slowly, drinking in her appearance.

"Is Regina still here?" She asked cautiously, sniffling.

"No, I sent her back," Henry replied, shrugging.

"Okay, come in then," Emma said, ushering the boy inside.

As soon as she could no longer see Henry's back, Regina turned the key in the ignition and pulled away down the street and back to her miserable, lonely mansion.

* * *

"Mom, she doesn't hate you!" Henry insisted for the hundredth time. Emma was pacing frantically across the living room, running her hands through her tangled blonde hair.

"But she knows all the secrets of my childhood! What if she spreads them around?" The blonde froze and turned to her son. "What if my parents find out?" Her face paled, and her eyes grew cloudy with worry.

"Mom, chill. Regina would never do something like that, would she?"

Emma stared at the teenager before her. He was right, and she knew it. Regina would never hurt her. And the woman had genuinely cared for her as a child. But there was no possibility that she returned the feelings, was there? _I mean, it was probably just motherly love. Yeah... No! She missed Henry so she made up for it by taking care of me. Yep, that's definitely it._

"No, she wouldn't," Emma conceded. "But I..."

"You love her," Henry stated simply.

"I— What?! How did you know?!" Emma half yelled, the words shocking her. She'd never said them, or had them said to her before now, and it was daunting.

"It's sooo obvious," Henry said, rolling his eyes.

"But she'll never love me back, so I need to learn to get over it," she grumbled, beginning to pace again.

"She does," the boy objected.

"Excuse me?" Emma froze mid-step.

"I said that she does love you back," Henry repeated. He hadn't wanted to spill the brunette's secret, but it was the only way to kick-start things into motion.

"Uhm, w-what?" The Sheriff's eyes widened, and she felt the world spin around her.

Spinning, spinning, spinning, till the world was black and the last thing she heard was her son shouting, "Mom! Mom!" as the ground rushed up to meet her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! We only have two chapters left (sadly) :( The next chapter should hopefully come by next weekend. Reviews are much appreciated! :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Ao3 is being a bitch... so it's still RegalLana posting. I should be able to get it back soon (I'm hoping, if BT doesn't fuck it up for me).
> 
> I know I said you'd have the chapter by the weekend, but I was so busy, and Monday is close enough! I'm pretty happy with this chapter, and it's a nice long one to finish off the story! All we have left to go is the epilogue which will hopefully be up soon.
> 
> I'm currently working on a new fic for you guys called 'Perfect Timing' which will hopefully be up soon after this fic is finished.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! Thank you for all the wonderful comments you guys always leave; they make my day! This fic has had a better response than I ever would have guessed, so thank you so much! I hope this last chapter satisfies you all! Enjoy :)

Emma was lying on the couch as she came to, Henry's worried face hovering above her. Wasting no time, she sat bolt upright instantly, her eyes widening. "What happened?!"

"You passed out," her son told her, shrugging lightly.

"Why?" Emma looked up at Henry, who stood with a passive look upon his face.

"I told you that Regina loved you too," he said, as though it was no big deal.

"Yeah... are you sure about that?" The blonde didn't believe Henry one bit. There was no way that the stunning brunette returned her passionate love. Whilst Regina hadn't looked at her with the hate she'd originally predicted, it was a look that she couldn't decipher. And, because Emma could always read Regina, the fact that she now couldn't, worried her.

"I'm sure, Mom. Please come back to be mansion with me. You have to talk to her," he boy insisted, his eyes widening into ones akin to a puppy's. He jutted his bottom lip out, and Emma groaned, knowing she wouldn't be able to resist for long.

"I don't think it's worth it, Henry. You can't guarantee that she loves me too, and it's unlikely. I didn't want her to know anything of my past. Hell, I didn't want you to know!" The blonde rose from the couch and began pacing the length of the room, her brow furrowed. Henry watched her carefully, choosing his next words.

"I know you would never have told me about your past, and I doubt I would have asked, but I'm glad I know," he confessed.

"You are? Why?" Emma turned her head to look at Henry, her eyes wide in disbelief. Why the hell would he want to know about her shitty ass past?

"Because now I feel like I know you better. I now know you like art, and singing," he explained. "Can you actually sing?"

Emma blushed immediately and looked away, giving Henry his answer. "Kind of?" She tried, chewing on her bottom lip.

"Can you sing for me sometime?"

"Uh, maybe kid, maybe," she said slowly, hoping he'd forget soon and she wouldn't actually have to. She was good at singing, incredible even. The thing was; Emma didn't know it. No one knew of her secret passion for it, or that she belted out lyrics when she was alone with the voice of an angel. Her whole life, she'd been ignored, or told that she was awful (by other foster kids). It was a passion unknown by everyone, except Regina and Henry.

"So are you going to come with me now?" Henry asked, snapping his fingers in front of her face. She'd obviously gone into a daze, looking somewhere into the distance, to a place invisible to everyone else, with her eyes glazed over.

"Listen kid, I don't think so. She probably doesn't even want to see me. I think I kinda scared her earlier, aha." Emma reached up to rub the back of her back nervously, a habit she'd attracted and never quite gotten rid of.

"Please, Mom. She does want to see you, I know she does," Henry begged, stamping his foot a little angrily on the wooden floorboards.

"Since when were you and Regina so close?" Emma joked. She was glad that the two had formed a bond, even though Henry didn't remember who the Mayor really was.

"Well we told you that I was your big brother so I had to stay at the mansion. And I guess that whilst caring for you, we grew close. I feel connected to her in some way, but I can't figure out how," Henry said, tapping his chin pensively. He looked so deep in thought, just like Regina did when she was as well. The slight furrow of the brow and mild downturn of the lips were recurring in both their expressions.

"Well, I guess you've just spent a lot of time with her," Emma answered, swallowing thickly. She really wish that Henry knew what was really going on, and who was who. It was weird enough telling him that Mary Margret and David were just friends of hers, and not her parents. The blonde thought back to the awkward conversation that had been had at Granny's when her and her mother had scrambled to gather a story together of how they knew each other. It had been a close call, but it seemed to have worked, for Henry had asked no more questions.

"Hmm, yeah I guess." He snapped out of his thoughts and smiled brightly. "So, let's go."

"What? No!" Emma glared at him, annoyed that he was being so persistent. She knew that she had to talk to Regina at some point, though did it really have to be now? Apparently so.

"Pleeeease," Henry pleaded. "Just think; how did Regina act around you when you were a child?"

Emma's eyes softened at the memories, and a smile played at her lips. "She was kind, caring and loving. She put my needs before her own, and made sure I was welcome. She was the mother I never had." The words tumbled from the Sheriff's lips, and she suddenly realised that her son was probably right. It was a possibility that Regina loved her back.

"See, you can see for yourself that she loves you. She's told you that loads of times over the last few days. She needs you, Emma. She was so distraught that last day we had you. You were smitten with each other, and I know that she misses that little girl as though she were her own. Yes, it was less than a week, but Regina got so attached it was almost crazy. She needs you, Mom. She'll go crazy otherwise."

"Oh Henry, you're so wise and clever. Come here," Emma said gently. She opened her arms wide, and he gladly walked into them. They hugged closely for a few beats, before Henry pulled away.

"So you'll come with me?" He asked hopefully, his eyes lighting up.

"Yes," she conceded, running a hand roughly over her face. "Though let me freshen up first."

"Okay. But we're going in twenty minutes!" Henry called as he walked from the living room into the kitchen.

"Alright, bossy!" Emma called back as she ran up the stairs to have a shower.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Emma walked down the stairs feeling a lot better. She had dressed in black skinny jeans and a soft, light grey jumper; a present from Regina last Christmas. She liked it more than she'd care to admit, and sometimes even slept with her nose buried into it, inhaling the faint smell of cinnamon and apples that was so much like Regina.

Knowing that the brunette liked her hair curly (thanks to Henry), she'd quickly curled a few strands. As usual, she stuck to her face of mascara and lip gloss, knowing that Regina also appreciated her bare-faced. Her skin was so good that it would be a shame not to make the most of it.

"You're ready!" Henry cheered, jumping up from his seat the couch in front of the TV. He grabbed his coat from where it was lying next to him, and he slipped it on easily.

"Yeah, I'm ready," Emma said as she pulled on her brown knee-high boots.

"You look good," her son observed, nodding in approval.

"Well, that was the aim," she deadpanned, earning a Regina-like eye roll in return.

"Come on then, let's go."

* * *

A sharp knock on the door jolted Regina from her spiralling thoughts. She was curled up on the couch in her living room, a half empty glass of cider on the coffee table in front of her, and a pint of Cookie Dough ice cream in her lap. She never ate ice cream; that's how bad she felt.

After driving away from Emma's apartment and coming home, she'd broken down. The mansion was cold and lonely and oh so bare. It had been filled with joy, laughter and people over the last few days, and know it was empty, just how she felt.

She needed Emma. She needed any version of Emma she could get. Six-year-old Emma really had left a large hole in her heart, one that having Henry and adult Emma would possibly fill, but she had no idea how to go about getting those two people.

She had yet to figure out a way to break the stupid curse over the town and get her son's memories back. But, she needed Emma to help her. And Emma didn't want to see her. Just great.

Hearing another knock, Regina reluctantly stood up, placing the tub of ice cream on the coffee table. With mussed hair and red-rimmed eyes, the Mayor shuffled to the front door.

Not in the mood to deal with anyone, she pulled it open, an insult on the tip of her tongue. She froze when she saw Emma and Henry standing on her porch, identical smiles on their faces.

"Regina!" Henry greeted first, pushing past Emma, and then Regina to go into the house. The brunette said nothing, and simply let him pass, still speechless.

Emma shoved her hands deep into the back pockets of her jeans and began rocking on the balls of her feet. "Um, can I come in?" She asked anxiously, guilt stirring in her gut. Regina was a mess, and she had caused that. Why can't I just do anything right?

The question seemed to bring Regina back to reality, and she immediately opened the door silently for Emma to enter. The blonde smiled gratefully and stepped inside, the warmth washing over her like a welcome blanket.

"So, um, can we talk?" Emma asked, following Regina into the living room.

"Of course," the brunette said, her voice thick from the tears.

"Were you eating ice cream?" The Sherif asked incredulously.

"Yes," Regina admitted, blushing furiously.

"Well, this is a first."

"Indeed." The Mayor took her original position on the couch and stared at Emma, watching the way the blonde fidgeted in her seat. "So, you wanted to talk?"

"Yes..." Emma gulped, suddenly scared. This had been a bad idea.

"Go on," Regina prompted, hoping to get it over with as soon as possible. She had no idea why Emma was currently sitting in her living room, asking to talk, but she was about to find out.

"Well, I wasn't going to come, but uh, Henry and I had a little chat. He persuaded me to come and talk to you about the events of the past week," Emma explained, chewing anxiously on her bottom lip, working it between her teeth.

Regina leaned back in surprised; Emma was here to talk about her time as a child?! _Okay Regina, just don't mess it up._ "Okay, what would you like to talk about then?" She asked, keeping her voice as nonchalant as possible.

"I'd like to start of by saying thank you. I know I reacted badly when I got my memories back, and I'm sorry. I was so worried that you would hate me now that you know about my fucked up past." Emma paused, her brow furrowing slightly. "And now I don't think you hate me... which is great." The blonde ran a hand through her hair as Regina watched her expectantly, waiting for her to continue.

"Thank you for taking care of me this past week. You didn't have to, yet you did. You cared for me as though I was your own; you were like the mother I never had," Emma confessed with a blush. "All my memories of this week are so amazing and beautiful and I can't thank you enough. I don't think I would have coped with my parents looking after me, so I'm glad it was you. You're an incredible mother, Regina."

Emma finally made eye contact with the brunette, and saw tears falling down her cheeks. Slowly, tentatively, she rose from the armchair and walked to the couch. She sank down next to Regina and wrapped an arm around her, allowing the Mayor to snuggle into her side.

"That means a lot, Emma. It was a pleasure looking after you, and as I'm sure Henry has told you, I was quite attached to you," the brunette said nervously. She took a deep breath, tying to push the words past the lump in her throat. "In truth, I don't know what I'm going to do without little Emma here with me."

Emma's eyes softened impossibly at that confession, and she hugged Regina tighter into her side. "I remember being quite smitten with you too," she replied, her voice soft and calm. "Thanks to you, I now have some good childhood memories, even if they aren't exactly real. They're better than all of my childhood."

Regina nodded in understanding, a question forming in her mind. "What were your family in Minnesota like?"

"What do you mean?"

"In the hospital, you said you'd just arrived in Minnesota at a new home," Regina elaborated.

"Oh, um, let me think." Emma hummed in thought, unconsciously tapping her chin like Henry sometimes did. "I remember them being okay. The Green's, I think. I'm pretty sure I was there for a year before they turfed me out to have a baby of their own," the blonde recounted, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"I'm sorry," Regina said, placing a hand on Emma's knee. She rubbed small circles there, and the Sheriff let her.

"It's okay, I'm over it," Emma said, shrugging.

"So I have a few questions," the Mayor began, gathering herself. She felt more comfortable now, knowing that Emma wasn't scared anymore. She hoped that the blonde would reciprocate her feelings, but there was no way to know unless she spilled her secret first. But, that could wait. Now, she wanted some answers.

"Okay, go on."

"First of all, remember when you made me watch 'Saw' and 'Rings'?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you told me that those two were great movies; ones that you really liked."

"Yeah..."

"Well, how do you like them so much? You watched them when you were below six, Emma. And you hated them back then. How come you like them now?" Regina asked, confused. If she'd been forced to watch gruesome horror movies at such a young age she knew she would never enjoy them as an adult.

Emma looked a little surprised her question, but dropped into pensive thought nonetheless. After a few moments of silence, she spoke up. "I guess I just watched them both a lot to get over my fear of them. I was made to watch a lot of horror movies as a kid, so I kinda grew immune to them I guess. I find them entertaining and funny now."

The brunette bobbed her head, seeming to understand roughly what Emma meant. "I see; that makes sense."

"Yeah, it does. So, any more questions or is that it?"

"No, two more," Regina said with a small chuckle. Emma nodded for her to continue, so she did. "Can you sing? And are you good at art?"

The blonde had kind of seen the question coming, since Henry had asked her about singing too. She bit down on her lip gently, wondering how much to tell the woman next to her. She decided that being honest was the best way forward.

"Well, I think I can sing? I'm not really sure; I've never sang in front of anyone past the age of about nine. I was mocked for it, so I started singing privately. I only sing when I'm alone, now," she explained, avoiding eye contact.

Regina touched a hand to her chin, and pulled it up so emerald eyes met mocha. "I'd love it if you sang for me sometime," she said quietly.

"I will, one day," Emma promised, love shining brightly in her eyes.

"And what about art?" The Mayor prompted.

"I like to draw and sketch in my free time. I have a few sketches in my apartment, under my bed. I don't know if they're any good," be blonde replied, shrugging.

"Will you show me?" Regina asked hopefully.

"Soon," Emma promised again.

The blonde stared at the woman next to her, unable to comprehend her beauty. Sat there, cuddled into her side, the brunette had never looked more beautiful. Yes, she looked stunning and sexy in her get-up of dresses and stilettos, but bare-faced and casually dressed, she looked the best. It was gorgeous.

Emma knew that she was going to have to make the first move, so determine whether Regina returned her love or not. She gulped, drawing attention to her anxiety.

"Emma, are you okay?" Regina asked carefully, noticing how the Sheriff had paled a little.

"I-I have something to tell you," the blonde began. The brunette resumed rubbing soothing circles on her knee, letting her know silently to continue. "I'm just going to say it," Emma warned.

"Okay."

"I'm in love with you." Regina froze, and the blonde knew she needed to elaborate. "I have been falling for you for a while now, and I only realised it as Henry and I left for New York. I don't know how it happened, or when exactly it happened, but it did. I don't know whether you return my feelings, but Henry pointed out that your actions over the last week have pointed to a certain answer. Please don't say that you love me if you don't mean it; I'm not sure I would be able to take it."

Emma stopped, and took a deep breath. When Regina remained silent, she began to fear the worst. Then, out of habit, she began to ramble. "Oh my god, I'm an idiot aren't I? I'm sorry just forget I ever said that, I mean—"

"Emma," Regina interrupted.

"That was so silly of me. Why would you love me? My past is beyond fucked up and—"

"Emma," the brunette repeated, louder this time. However, Emma continued, seemingly oblivious to the attempts at an interjection.

"It's honestly okay that you don't love me back. I'm just gonna go though, before it gets awkward. I'm so sorry I wasted your time and—"

"Emma!" Regina half shouted, and the blonde finally quietened. She looked down bashfully and began wringing her hands together.

"Sorry," she whispered quietly, tears threatening to fall.

"Don't apologise, my love," Regina said gently, reaching up to cup her cheek.

"M-My love?" Emma repeated shakily, confused as to what the brunette meant by her term of affection.

"Yes. I love you too, Emma," Regina confessed, stroking her thumb across the blonde's cheekbone.

The Sheriff jerked backwards in surprise. "Y-You do?" The way Emma looked up at her, eyes bright as expression hopeful, made Regina's heart melt.

"Yes, I do. I really do," Regina confirmed. "I've fallen in love with you Emma Swan. I don't know when, or how, but I realised when I saved you from the Death Curse upon coming back from the Enchanted Forest with your mother."

"That was ages ago!" Emma exclaimed, shocked that the brunette had loved her for so long.

"I know, dear, I know," the Mayor said, almost sadly.

"I can't believe you love me too." Emma sank further into the couch, resting her head on the back. "I just..."

"I know honey, me too." Regina smiled lovingly at the younger woman, her heart so full of love it was painful.

"C-Can I kiss you?" The blonde asked, a little nervous. It was a dream she'd had for ages, and she hoped it could finally come true.

"Yes, yes, of course."

The two women leaned into each other, hot breaths mingling. The feeling of anticipation was almost unbearable, butterflies swarming in each of their stomachs.

As soon as pale pink lips collided with plump red ones, a bright white shot of light emanated from them. It rippled throughout the room, a mild rainbow tinge to it.

They sprang apart immediately, both unsure as to what had happened. However, they had no more time to contemplate it, as they heard thudding footsteps outside the room straight away.

"Mom! Mom!" Henry yelled, bursting into the room. He ran straight for Regina, and half jumped on her. Acting on instinct, the brunette wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly. She brought a hand up to cradle the back of his head, just like she always did.

As Emma watched, it dawned upon her that the two of them had just broken the curse; Henry had his memories back.

After a moment more, mother and son pulled apart, and Henry turned to his blonde mother. "You broke the curse!"

"I know!" Emma said excitedly.

"True Love's kiss," Regina breathed, touching her fingers to her lips where Emma had kissed her.

"True Love?!" Emma echoed, surprised but elated.

"Yes, True Love," the Mayor confirmed.

"I love you Moms," Henry said happily, pulling them both into a hug on the couch. It was an awkward hug, but it was so them.

"We love you too, Henry," the two women said in unison, sharing a special smile at the same time.

Regina and Henry were Emma's new family, and it was perfect that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really hope this ended in a way you guys are happy with. I feel pretty happy with it :) please leave kudos & comments; they're much appreciated! <3


	15. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm finally back! Ao3 is working again, and now can actually post my own chapters! I've never been more relieved.
> 
> I've managed to write this short epilogue for you, to wrap up our tale. I made sure I made time to get this out as soon as possible.
> 
> This chapter is set fifteen months into the future, and shows Emma and Regina going to a group home to adopt a child of their own. Please note that I have no knowledge of group homes, or what they are like/look like. I wrote this from my imagination. Thanks!
> 
> I hope you enjoy the final chapter! Reviews and kudos are much appreciated; they've really helped me get through the story and have inspired me to continue writing.
> 
> (This is unedited so I apologise for any errors).

_Fifteen months later:_

"Emma, it'll be fine, don't worry," Regina assured her wife, rubbing a soothing hand up and down her pale arm. Emma was sat in the passenger seat next to her, a little tense.

"I know, but I was one of them once, Gina. The looks on their faces..." The blonde sighed, thinking back to the time six months ago when they'd decided that this was what they wanted to do.

They had decided that instead of one of them carrying a baby, they wanted to adopt. Regina had throughly missed little six-year-old Emma, and the blonde herself knew how small children hoped they would be adopted; she had been one of them. It felt right in their hearts that they do this.

They had also discussed the matter with Henry, who had thankfully been totally supportive of the idea. They had feared that he would be resentful towards them adopting a child, and had been worried he would feel jealous. However, he had assured them that he was nothing but happy and over-joyed at the prospect of being a big brother again, like he had for Emma months ago.

Emma was nervous because she didn't want to let anyone down. She knew the pain of watching someone else be adopted, but this was a nice group home; they had made absolutely sure of it. They knew 100% that each child inside was properly fed, and had their own space.

Regina understood her wife's fears, but knew that in the end, they couldn't adopt all the children. They would choose the child was right for them, the child that called out to them.

"I know honey, I know. It'll be just fine. You've been so excited these past months, and so have I. We discussed the pros and cons of adopting like this, and in the end we decided that we wanted to give a little girl a chance. Just like I did for you all that time ago," she said soothingly, reassuring the blonde that everything would turn out just fine.

Emma took a deep, calm breath, holding it for three seconds. She then exhaled, and smiled as she did so. "Okay, I know. You're right; you always are."

Regina smirked, a smile playing at her lips. "I love you," she said softly.

"I love you too, baby," Emma replied, winking at the gorgeous woman next to her. "Shall we go?"

"Yes, let's," the brunette agreed.

The two women climbed out of Regina's Mercedes and joined hands, clutching onto each other nervously. They walked towards the large building, butterflies fluttering wildly in their respective stomachs.

"We'll be just fine," Regina assured as she pulled open the door to the foyer. Emma hummed in acknowledgement, squeezing her wife's hand in return.

They stepped into the room, the cool air hitting them immediately. It washed over them, a welcome change from the heat outside. A fan whirred in the corner, a cool breeze swirling around the room.

A woman, in her last fifties perhaps, was sat at a desk, tapping away at a computer. She looked up upon their arrival, and smiled warmly.

"Hello, how can I help you?" Her voice was warm and motherly, and Emma immediately relaxed. She had been in many a group home, and she knew who was nice and who wasn't. Luckily, this woman seemed to be one of the good ones.

"My name is Regina Swan-Mills, and this is my wife, Emma. We're here to adopt a child," she explained, still holding the blonde's hand. Emma had tuned out slightly, and was staring around the room, wishing she had been in a group home that looked this nice.

"Ah, I see. I've been expecting you. I'm Mrs Watson, but you can call me Abigail." The lady nodded in recognition and pulled her glasses off to rub at her eyes. "What kind of child are you looking for today?"

"Someone young," the brunette answers, feeling nerves build inside her. Emma seemed to sense this, and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, focusing back on the current conversation.

"Well we only have a few below ten. Most of them have already been adopted," Abigail said, smiling slightly.

"Okay, that's not a problem. How many children are here?"

"Only around twenty. We've had more, but this year more than any other, we've had couples coming into adopt like crazy. We had fifty children at the beginning of the year, and they've all been going one by one." Emma and Regina both raised their eyebrows in surprise; that was a rather large figure.

"Wow, that sounds great," Regina said enthusiastically.

"It really is. These kids deserve the best chance they can get," Abigail said a little sadly.

"I was a foster kid too," Emma spoke up.

"You were? Whereabouts?" The lady asked, her curiosity piqued.

"Everywhere, frankly. My experience wasn't exactly the best, if you know what I mean..." The blonde trailed off, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

"I understand." The woman nodded sympathetically, and Emma offered a tight smile. "So we only have four children under ten. We have one boy and three girls; James, Helga, Polly and..." She trailed off and frowned.

"And who?" Regina prompted, confused by the stop.

"Well, we have Freya but she's..." Abigail paused in thought. "She's a little different from the others."

"How so?"

"Well, she doesn't talk much, she's extremely closed off and and she hasn't opened up to anyone. She's five, but that girl has been through some things I'd rather not discuss. I'm sure they're things you're familiar with," she explained. She gestured towards Emma during her last sentence, who nodded empathetically, her heart clenching.

She immediately wanted to see this girl, in a hope that she would be able to connect with her. To Emma, Freya sounded like she was at age five. Already a little broken, waiting to be fixed by love.

Regina felt the hope build within her wife, and she knew what she was thinking before she said it.

"Can we see her?" Emma asked hopefully, chewing on her bottom lip.

"Are you sure? She probably won't talk to you..."

"I'm sure," the blonde insisted.

"Okay, well don't get your hopes up," Abigail warned, her brow furrowing slightly. She rose from her seat at the desk, and gestured for the women to follow her.

Grabbing onto Regina's hand again, Emma followed after the old woman, her beating fast in her chest. The brunette followed behind her wife, also feeling a strange anticipation low down in her stomach. She really hoped this worked out.

* * *

The trio walked through the home, lead by Abigail. Emma and Regina followed, taking in the nicely decorated house as they walked through it. It was tidy and clean, though children's artwork was framed around the place. It looked and felt like a real home.

The woman led them up a flight of stairs, and along a corridor, stopping when they reached the very end. They paused outside a door, and the greying woman turned to Emma and Regina.

"She's in here. I'm just going to check she's okay before I let you in," she informed. The two younger women nodded, and stepped back a little.

Abigail grabbed the door handle, pulled it down and pushed open the door. As she did so, a small blonde girl looked up from where she was lying on her bed. She was looking up at the ceiling, staring at nothing.

"Freya, are you okay?" She asked softy, staying in the doorway.

The small girl didn't move, but opened her mouth to speak. "Yes," she said quietly, her voice getting lost in the rather large room.

"We have some visitors that would like to meet you," Abigail told her, unsure how the girl would react.

Surprisingly, the girl bolted upright, and crossed her legs. Her back was straight, and she had a half fearful expression painted upon her heart-shaped face.

"They're lovely women, Freya. They're not going to hurt you; I can guarantee it," she assured calmly, and the blonde girl allowed herself to slouch a little bit.

"Okay," she said softly, drawing her bottom lip between her teeth. She nibbled on it anxiously as she waited.

Abigail retreated from the room and back out into the corridor. Emma and Regina were stood there patiently, fingers laced together loosely. The old woman smiled fondly, the love between them bright and clear; it was beautiful.

"She's ready for you. I'll be downstairs if you need me," she told them. And with that, she was gone, ambling down the corridor, disappearing from sight as she rounded the corner.

"You ready, babe?" Emma asked her wife, gazing into her deep chocolate orbs.

"Yes, I am. Let's meet this girl," Regina said firmly, psyching herself up for the moment.

Both taking a deep breath, they entered the room, their eyes immediately falling upon the fall girl perched atop her bed. Emma let out a small gasp, and was transported back to when she'd been five. She recalled the same look being upon her face - the hopeful yet unhopeful expression. It had come to be a common occurrence during her years in foster care, when she'd hoped each time that the next home would be different, whilst knowing deep down that it wouldn't be.

"Hello Freya, my name is Regina, and this is my wife Emma," Regina started, walking towards the girl slowly. The brunette allowed a wide smile to stretch across her face, hoping the small blonde would return it.

Tentatively, Freya did. She smiled for the first time in weeks.

"Hello," Emma greeted as well, making sure to keep a little distance. She knew that she had appreciated that kind of thing back when she had been a unstable. Regina followed her wife's example, knowing that the blonde knew the best way to act around the little girl.

"Hi," Freya said shyly.

"Would it be okay if we sat and talked to you for a little bit?" Emma asked gently, gesturing to where an armchair sat a little way away from the bed. The girl nodded, so the two women made their way over to it and sat down side by side, bodies touching from ankle to shoulder.

"We'd like to get to know you, if that's okay?" Regina smiled softly at the girl, who smiled again, her adorable dimples showing.

"I'd like that," Freya confessed, her blue eyes lighting up.

Emma and Regina beamed at the obvious change in the girl's demeanour, and they exchanged a small, loving smile.

There was hope. Hope for everyone. And they hoped that they could become Freya's new family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! This story has been a blast to write, and I've enjoyed it so much! Thank you all for sticking with me, and for leaving beautiful and kind comments on each chapter. It is extremely appreciated.
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed! See you soon for my next story, which is a Police AU! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please leave kudos if you liked it, and I would really appreciate reviews so I know whether to continue this! Thanks :)


End file.
